Italy And Consequences
by supergirl971
Summary: Bella est de retour d'Italie après avoir secouru son vampire adoré. Mais tout ne va pas se dérouler comme elle l'avait espéré une fois arrivée à Forks. Quelle tournure sa relation avec Edward va-t-elle prendre ? Que devient Jacob dans tout ça ? (Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).
1. Journey Of Return

_**ITALY AND CONSEQUENCES**_

Salut à tous, je vous présente ici ma 1ère fanfiction "Italy And Consequences", j'ai enfin décider de m'y mettre après plus d'un an à lire des fics. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension que je la met en ligne en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

L'histoire se situe, comme le titre l'indique, après le voyage de Bella en Italie pour secourir Edward. Je précise tout de même que cette fic est dédier à la Team Jacob (dont je fais partie moi même), mais j'invite malgré tout la Team Edward à y jeter un coup d'oeil, car Edward y est très présent (enfin suffisamment à mon goût) au début et je compte l'utiliser (et éventuellement le malmener) pas mal dans l'histoire. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre en toute tranquillité, il n'est pas très long, mais c'est juste une mise en bouche hein. Je pense posté les 1 chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanche pour être plus précise (ne m'en veuillez pas, c'est pour le suspens) ;-)

* * *

_**Chapitre I: Journey Of Return **_

(POV Bella)

_Après avoir réussie à convaincre les Volturi de ma bonne foi et de mon désir de devenir l'une des leurs, ils nous laissèrent reprendre notre route vers Forks, où mon père m'attendait sûrement de pied ferme. _

_Je l'entendais presque déjà me sermonné : « Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir ainsi ! Je suis ton père, je suis responsable de toi, imagine s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, qu'est-ce que je dirais à Renée hein?! »._

_Je soupirais, je serais sûrement puni des mois entiers, plus de sorties les week-ends, je pense que même les virées shopping avec Angela me manquerais....heureusement qu'Edward pouvait passer me voir toutes les nuits, il m'avait tellement manqué !_

_Nous primes donc l'avion en direction des Etats-Unis, j'étais assise près du hublot, Edward était à ma droite et Alice à coté de lui. _

_Malheureusement, maintenant que j'étais sûr qu'il était saint et sauf, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à Jacob, mon meilleur ami, celui que j'avais lâchement abandonné devant ma porte quelques jours plus tôt. Certes c'était pour sauver la « vie » de mon vampire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir affreusement coupable. Je revoyais encore son visage suppliant tandis qu'il se penchait dans l'habitacle de la voiture d'Alice..._

_- __**Bella ?**_

_Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées en entendant la voix de mon ténor._

_-__**Oui ?**_

_**- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ont a décollé...**_

_-__**Oui ça va, maintenant que nous sommes réunis tout va bien.**_

_Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux, heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, surtout à cet instant, il aurait été blessé de voir qu'alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver je pensais à Jacob..._

_**-Je t'assure que ça va, je pensais simplement à Charlie et à ma future punition**__, dis-je sur un ton faussement désinvolte, afin de le rassuré._

_Il me souri amoureusement, mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse toujours cet effet ?! Je devrais être habituée depuis le temps ! Je m'inquiétais tout à coup, devrait-il en être ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Ou finirais-je par contrôler mes réactions physiques, notamment le fait de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non?_

_-__**Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Si tu veux nous lui expliquerons ensemble ?**_

_-__**Et pour lui dire quoi, que j'ai dû sauter dans le 1**__**er**__** avion pour l'Italie afin d'aller te sauver d'une mort certaine?! De toute façon après ton...absence, je ne crois pas que Charlie apprécierait de te voir débarquer chez lui comme une fleur, accompagné de sa fille unique, qui est en plus une fugueuse. **__****__****__**Non, je lui parlerais, seule, je trouverais les mots ne t'en fais pas.**_

_-__**Alice ?**__ Appelais-je en me penchant en avant afin de la voir._

_-__**Oui ? **__Dit-elle en se désintéressant de son journal de mode._

_-__**Tu ne saurais pas par hasard comment ça va se passé ?**_

_**- Attend une seconde je regarde ça...**_

_Je la voyais se concentré en mettant les doigts sur ses tempes. Je retenais mon souffle en attendant le verdict._

_-__**Je n'arrive pas à le voir, il doit être sur le territoire Quileute...désolée, **__dit-elle en grimaçant._

_-__**C'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai...**_

_Je replongeais dans mes pensées sans m'en rendre compte, trop angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver en face de mon père, mais surtout en face de Jacob. Comment prendrait-il mon retour ? Accepterait-il de me parler ou même de me voir ? Il avait semblé tellement blessé et désespéré lorsque je l'ai quitté devant chez moi ce soir là...Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je le voulais lui et Edward dans ma vie! N'y avait-il pas moyen qu'ils coexistent sans se sauter à la gorge ou s'envoyer des regards meurtriers ?_

_-__**A quoi penses-tu maintenant ? J'entends ton cœur battre la chamade.**_

_Je décidais cette fois d'être franche avec lui._

_-__**A Jacob**__, répondis-je tout simplement._

_Je le vis se raidir quelque peu, je décidais alors de poursuivre..._

_-__**J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, on s'est quitté brusquement et je crois que c'étais plus en mauvais terme qu'autre chose...**_

_Sentant son frère trop ...tendu, Alice intervint._

_-__**Ne t'en fait pas Bella, je suis sûr qu'il a compris maintenant, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour sauver Edward.**_

_-__**Tu as raison, mais connaissant Jacob, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple...**_

_-__**Je refuse que tu le revois**__, dit Edward d'un ton sans appel._

_Alice et moi ne nous attendions pas à une intervention aussi sèche et nous le regardions la bouche à demie ouverte. Lui fixait un point droit devant lui, ses mains fermement accrochées aux accoudoirs._

_-__**Edward...**__, commençais-je d'un ton calme._

_**-Je ne veux plus que tu le revois Bella **__! Dit-il cette fois ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec détermination._

_J'essayais de rester maîtresse de moi-même, mais la tâche était difficile._

_-__**Et pourquoi ne le reverrais-je pas ?**__ Tentais-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre._

_-__**Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous ne vous êtes pas quitté en bon terme, il pourrait se montrer agressif et perdre tout contrôle en te revoyant.**_

_-__**Jacob n'est pas comme ça, jamais il ne me ferait de mal ! **__le défendis-je de ma voix qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus..._

_-__**Bella, c'est un jeune loup..., **commença-t-il tout bas, afin que personne n'entende._

_Je l'interrompis aussi tôt d'un geste de la main._

_-__**Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Edward, n'oubli pas quelle est ta condition à toi aussi et puis Jacob est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir abandonné sans préavis ! Et je compte bien aller m'expliquer avec lui dès que je serais rentrée !**_

_-__**Je ne te laisserais pas faire !**_

_- __**Aurais-tu oublié qui m'a aidé quand tu m'as lâchement abandonné ? Qui m'a soutenu alors que je touchais le fond ? Qui a sut me redonner le sourire quand je broyais du noir ?**_

_Son regard c'était voilé en une fraction de seconde à l'évocation de son « abandon », mais je continuais sur ma lancée déterminée, tout en me rendant compte que je lui en voulais encore._

_-__**Jacob a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a épaulé, rassuré, aidé aux pires moments de ma vie ! Alors tu en penseras ce que tu voudras, mais jamais tu ne m'empêcheras de le voir, c'est clair ?!**_

_Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais presque hurlé cette phrase, je vis alors que tous les passagers à proximité me regardaient surpris. Je me calmais instantanément, ne voulant pas me donner d'avantage en spectacle. Je soufflais tout mon soule en essayant tant bien que mal de me détendre, mais j'étais tellement furieuse contre lui que rien n'y faisait. C'est vrai comment osait-il m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Lui qui a été absent si longtemps, de quel droit se permettait-il de juger mon ami, un ami qui avait tant fait pour moi ! _

_A partir de ce moment aucun de nous ne prononça plus un mot, heureusement il ne restait plus que 20 minutes de vol. Je ruminais ma colère dans mon coin, fixant les terres qui commençaient à apparaître par mon hublot. A l'annonce de la phase d'atterrissage, je me rendis compte que je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de quitter cet espace exigu pour aller retrouver mon père et mes amis. _

_Je m'étais maintenant habituée à la présence de Charlie dans ma vie et je ne réalisais que maintenant qu'il me manquait. Malgré la punition qui m'attendait, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez moi, seule et loin d...d'Edward??_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Après des mois de souffrance à prier pour qu'il revienne, je voulais maintenant qu'il me laisse tranquille ? C'est vrai qu'il m'a énervé avec sa remarque sur Jake, mais pas au point que je ne veuille plus le voir de la journée?! Pourquoi est-ce que je régissais ainsi?_

_C'est seulement quand Alice m'interpella que je réalisais que nous avions atterris._

_Enfin débarqué et après être passé à la douane, nous prîmes la voiture d'Alice qui nous attendais au parking de l'aéroport. Je m'assis seule à l'arrière et c'est dans le silence le plus complet que nous prîmes la route vers Forks. Je regardais le paysage défilé en pensant aux réactions de mon entourage face à mes explications, certaines fausses, d'autres vraies, au sujet de mon départ précipité._

_Arrivé à destination j'ouvris la portière sans demander mon reste, je perçu le geste d'Alice retenant son frère qui s'apprêtait à me suivre. Elle lui fit comprendre par un léger mouvement de la tête que ça n'était pas le moment pour des explications...ou des excuses, on ne sait jamais avec Edward. Peu importe ses intentions, pour le moment, je ne voulais pas lui parler, j'étais encore trop énervé par son comportement et je ne souhaitais pas envenimer la situation._

_-__**Je passerai te voir ce soir Bella, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien, **__me lança Alice avec son plus beau sourire afin de m'encourager pour ma future confrontation avec Charlie._

_Pour toute réponse je lui fis un léger signe de la tête et me dirigeais vers ma porte, pendant que la voiture s'éloignait._

_Alors que j'enfonçais ma clef dans la serrure, je m'évertuais à inspirer et à expirer profondément. Je savais que je n'avais pas à craindre Charlie, mais je redoutais le moment ou je verrais dans ses yeux la déception et sûrement la colère._

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et bien sûr j'apprécierais d'avoir quelques review, de savoir ce que vous en avez penser et surtout si la suite vous intéresse !


	2. Welcome Home

_**ITALY AND CONSEQUENCES**_

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci pour vos review qui m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir !

**Kistune-tsuku** : Tu voulais me lire rapidement eh bien te voilà servie !

**La passante lisante **: Merci du commentaire, c'est court mais j'espère que là également ça te donnera envie de connaître la suite...

**Foxy White** : Ma petite yaya, merci merci pour tes encouragements et tes commentaires (que j'attends là aussi avec impatience !) j'ai posté en avance comme tu le voulais, mais ne m'en veux pas pour cette suite microscopique hein...

**Lylene** : Je prend bonne note de tes conseils ne t'en fais pas (même si tu l'as compris je ne peux pas revenir en arrière car ma fic est ainsi faite) je tenterai par contre de montrer d'avantage son côté gnan-gnan avec Edward lol

**Elea Telmar : **Merci pour ta review, je garde en tête ce que tu m'as dit mais comme je te l'ai expliquer (et tu comprendra par la suite) je ne peux pas vraiment changer les choses et de toute façon Edward et elle seront encore ensemble un petit moment crois moi, alors elle se rattrapera après...j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera envie de lire la suite là aussi...

**Lolinette** : Eh bien tu l'as ta ristourne sur le délai d'attente lol, mais c'est assez court alors faudra patienter pour la suite qui devrais arriver ce week end ;-)

**Attrape-rêve** : Mille merci pour ta review, qui fait partie de celles que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas...ce chapitre est très court mais je vous emmène tout doucement là où je veux en venir lol alors patience...

J'ai essayer, dans la mesure du possible et de mon bon vouloir, de tenir compte de vos commentaires. Malheureusement la perfection n'est qu'un doux rêve qu'on essaye chacun d'atteindre sans jamais y parvenir...Bon ça suffit les phrases philosophiques !

Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 2, plus tôt que prévu suite à vos demandes pressantes. Mais attention, il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi ! C'est pour cela que j'accède à votre requête certes, mais il sera court, voir même très court, mais bon c'est mieux que rien...(Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous allez rencontrer, sait-on jamais).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre II : Welcome Home !**_

(POV Bella)

_Je poussais doucement la porte en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour de moi. J'appelais Charlie, mais visiblement la maison était vide et n'ayant pas vu sa voiture non plus, je pouvais enfin me détendre. Ouf ! _

_Mais rien n'étais jouer, la confrontation aurait bien lieu et je devrais le convaincre que je n'étais pas une de ces filles qui fuguent pour rejoindre leurs petits amis. Enfin...si je l'étais...en quelque sorte, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de fugue, c'était plus une mission de sauvetage imprévue ! _

_Je secouais la tête en soupirant...si moi-même je m'empêtrais dans mes explications, comment ferais-je face au regard inquisiteur de Charlie ?!_

_Je montais donc dans ma chambre pour y déposer les quelques affaires que j'avais emportées à la vas-vite. _

_Une fois celles-ci rangées, je m'assis sur mon lit en repensant à la discussion houleuse que j'avais eut dans l'avion avec Edward. _

_Ce n'était pas exactement les retrouvailles que j'avais espérer, même si après que les Volturi nous aient laissés partir, nous n'avions pas quitté les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. La sensation que j'avais ressentie à ce moment là en humant son odeur était indescriptible ! Il m'avait tant manqué, surtout que je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir depuis ce jour funeste dans la forêt._

_Mais tout cela n'excusait pas son comportement qui pouvait être tellement exaspérant parfois ! De quel droit se permettait-il de m'interdire de voir qui que ce soit, et surtout Jacob, celui qui m'avait donné son temps et son dévouement ces derniers mois ! _

_Je secouais rageusement la tête afin de me forcer à oublier tout ces évènements._

_Je redescendis à la cuisine en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon dîner pour faire passer la pilule à Charlie._

_Je me mis donc aux fourneaux en attendant son retour. Environ 30 minutes plus tard j'entendis sa voiture dans l'allée. Mon cœur s'accéléra quelque peu, mais je continuais ma tâche en faisant comme si de rien était. _

_Il entra en posant ses clefs sur la petite commode près de la porte et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait à 10 milles lieux d'ici. Il quitta la contemplation du sol et c'est alors qu'il m'aperçut. Je ne vis qu'à ce moment là les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, son teint pâle et sa mine accablée, j'en vins même à me demander s'il c'était nourri depuis mon départ. _

_Une bouffée de culpabilité me saisie. Etais-je réellement la cause de ce mal être apparent ? Je me rendis alors compte de la portée que mes actes pouvaient avoir sur les autres. Même si j'avais vécu des années sans Charlie, à l'heure actuelle je ne pouvais que constater à quel point ont s'étaient rapprochés depuis mon emménagement à Forks. Il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie et je me rendais compte que je lui avais causé beaucoup de peine et d'inquiétude en disparaissant comme une voleuse. _

_Mais mon instinct me disait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça..._

_-__**Salut papa**__, tentais-je timidement._

_Il ne pipa mot. Il avait ce genre de regard trop complexe pour que je sache à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. On aurait dit qu'il était à la fois heureux et malheureux, soulagé et préoccupé. Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disait toujours rien ? Charlie n'a jamais été un grand bavard, mais là ça commençait à m'inquiéter...N'aimant pas ce silence pesant, je décidais de prendre la parole._

_-__**Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai surement déçu, mais j'ai une bonne raison d'être partie et je compte tout t'expliquer ne t'en fait pas...**_

_-__**Bella...**_

_-__**Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je tiens d'abord à ce que tu entendes mes arguments avant que tu ne prennes une décision qui...**_

_-__**Bella !!**_

_Je relevais la tête brusquement surprise par son ton pressant._

_-__**On verra ça plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer mais tu devrais t'asseoir avant**__, dit-il avec une intonation presque...désolée ?_

_Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur rata un battement et je m'assis comme il me l'avait conseillé, puis j'attendis patiemment qu'il poursuive avec une pointe d'appréhension..._

_-__**Bella, pendant ton absence, il s'est produit quelque chose...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous a emballer suffisamment pour venir jeter un coup d'oeil au prochain post. J'attend bien évidemment vos review ou M.P !

A dimanche (normalement) pour la suite...


	3. Bad News

**ITALY AND CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 comme promis ! Vous saurez enfin quel est ce fameux évènement que Charlie s'apprêtait à annoncer à sa fille quand j'ai arrêter ce chapitre par...pur sadisme, je le reconnaît. Mais j'adore ça, c'est une passion que je me suis découverte tout récemment, après que maintes et maintes auteurs ont osés m'infliger cette douce torture ! Alors sachez que ce sera désormais mon mode opératoire pour les chapitres avenirs (se frotte les mains avec un sourire machiavélique).

**Kitsune-tsuku** : je sais que le chapitre 2 était court, mais c'était fait exprès afin de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et de vous laisser mijoter à point lol. Réjouis-toi car voici la suite !

**Foxy White** : Eh oui, j'ai osé, j'ai osé vous laisser en rade au bord de la route des fics en attendant la suite mdr. Mais ne te plaint pas trop, surtout que tu as eut droit à un petit cadeau en exclusivité hein. J'attend fébrilement ta review, qui a intérêt d'être à l'heure !

**Attrape-rêve** : Je me rattrape un peu sur la longueur ce coup-ci, alors j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu du voyage. Sache en tout cas que ta deuxième hypothèse était la bonne, mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça tranquillement. J'attend bien sûr tes pressentiments pour la suite.

**Niko** : Merci pour ta review. Je précise au passage que le passé simple est le temps employé généralement pour les récits, c'est très courant dans les fanfictions, les autres temps seraient très difficile à mettre par écrit. Alors non, ce n'est pas ma signature mais simplement une question de facilité. J'espère que tu sera moins frustré, car voici la suite.

**Lolinette** : Voilà enfin la réponse à toutes tes questions, et je te rappel au passage que la mère de Jacob est morte quand il était plus jeune, alors ça ne peut pas être elle lol. Je te laisse donc découvrir ce qui s'est réellement produit pendant l'absence de Bella... J'attend tes impressions sur ce chapitre et tes hypothèses pour la suite.

**Linoa87** : Contente que ce début te plaise, voici donc le chapitre 3.

**Fan-de-jacob-black** : ta requête est simple, claire et précise lol. C'est avec grand plaisir que j'exauce ton souhait ! J'attend ton avis...

* * *

**Chapitre III: Bad News **

(POV Bella)

-**Bella, pendant ton absence, il s'est produit quelque chose...**

A cet instant, je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse les contrôlées. Je m'attendais au pire, mes pensées allant directement vers Jacob. Avais-je été absente assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse se passé quelque chose de grave ? Pourtant, seulement quelques jours c'étaient écoulés, mais apparemment ce laps de temps était suffisant pour qu'un malheur arrive à Forks, petite bourgade pas si tranquille...

Etait-ce en rapport avec les vampires ? Victoria ? Des nouveaux nés ? Les idées les plus noires fusaient dans ma tête, les hypothèses les plus farfelues explosaient dans mon cerveau tels les feux d'artifices du 14 Juillet...Je voyais Jacob et la meute affronté sauvagement des vampires sanguinaires (bien qu'ils le soient déjà par définition). Ô mon Dieu ! C'était ça, l'un d'entre eux avait été blessé par un vampire ?!

-**C'est Billy, il a eut une crise cardiaque, il est mort il y a deux jours**, dit-il d'un trait me coupant net dans mes réflexions.

Je n'avais pas tout compris, apparemment il pensait qu'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle devait se faire avec rapidité, comme on enlève d'un coup sec un sparadrap.

Mon cerveau mit une bonne minute à analyser ce qu'avait dit Charlie... je n'avais capté que les mots « Billy » et « mort ».

Seigneur ! Mes mains rejoignirent ma bouche en comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait ! J'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'arrivais plus à articuler un mot, ni à bouger un muscle. J'étais figée telle une statue sur la chaise de la cuisine, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux.

Billy, mais comment était-ce possible ?! Un homme solide comme un roc malgré son handicap...C'est vrai qu'il avait raté de nombreuses années de ma vie, mais pourtant je m'étais toujours sentie bien en sa compagnie. J'avais toujours imaginé que mon père et lui vieillirais ensemble, avec leurs fameuses parties de pêche jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus la force de sortir tous les deux.

Mon père resta silencieux quelques minutes, me laissant ainsi le temps pour me remettre du choc initial et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. C'est seulement après ce laps de temps que je réussie enfin à sortir quelques mots.

- **Non, dis-moi que ça n'est pas vrai...**, articulais-je d'un ton suppliant en me précipitant dans ses bras, les larmes ruisselant déjà le long de mes joues. Je me sentis tellement impuissante face à la situation que tout ce que je pouvais faire à cet instant était de le serré fort contre moi. Je sentis dans ce contact toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours, toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir et à ce moment précis, je m'en voulais réellement d'être partie. Ma « fugue » rajoutée à ce qui venait d'arriver à Billy, n'avait fait qu'empiré la situation.

C'est alors que je pensais à une personne qui devait être encore plus accablée que nous. Jacob !

-**Comment va Jacob ?** Demandais-je en le repoussant suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant le lâcher.

-**Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que le médecin nous annoncer la nouvelle à l'hôpital. Il est parti comme une furie, d'après Emily il refuse de voir qui que ce soit, il reste enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de journée et...**

-**Il faut que je le voie, il faut que je lui parle !** Dis-je en m'écartant brusquement à la recherche de mes clefs et de mon manteau.

-**Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment. Il veut rester seul, il se montre même un peu...agressif, crois moi, j'ai tenté de lui parler.**

-**Mais enfin, il a besoin de moi, je suis sa meilleure amie !**

-**J'en suis conscient, mais laisse lui un peu de temps. Demain c'est l'enterrement, il y sera, tu pourras lui parler là bas.**

Je me sentis résigné tout à coup, totalement impuissante.

-**Oh papa, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, et moi qui suis partie sans savoir que...**des sanglots prirent le dessus sans que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je sentie alors ses bras m'entourés.

-**Shhhuuuut t'en fait pas, il ne t'en voudra pas, il est juste sous le choc comme nous tous, il ne t'en voudra pas. **Me répéta-t-il afin de ma rassuré.

Après quelque minutes de silence, je lui dis que je montais me coucher n'ayant plus faim, mais que lui devais manger un peu malgré tout, il finit par céder face à mon insistance, et m'annonça que l'enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain à 9h, j'acquiesçais et m'éclipsais vers les escaliers la tête basse.

Une fois dans ma chambre, mes pensées allaient droit vers Jacob qui vivait actuellement les plus mauvais moments de sa vie, lui qui avait déjà perdu sa mère et maintenant Billy...

J'étais la pire amie que le monde ai jamais porté ! J'aurais dû être là pour lui, mais que serait-il arrivé à Edward ?

Tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas voulu sauter de cette foutue falaise, Alice n'aurais jamais eut cette vision de mon « suicide », Edward n'aurait pas été en Italie afin de mettre fin à ses jours me croyant morte et donc je ne serais jamais partie de Forks en laissant Jacob derrière moi ! Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tout ce que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle était de soutenir mon meilleur ami en l'aidant, à surmonter son chagrin, comme il l'avait fait pour moi tous ces mois passés. Je sentis soudainement une présence et me redressais brusquement sur mon lit.

-**Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur**, dit Alice en grimaçant de remords.

-**Non c'est rien, tu m'avais dit que tu passerais**, dis-je d'un ton morne.

-**Que se passe-t-il Bella, je n'ai pas put te voir dans mes visions...**

-**Le père de Jacob est mort, **annonçais-je la voix légèrement cassée.

-**Oh je suis désolée Bella...**, souffla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-**C'est pour ça que tu ne voyais rien, à cause des loups, **dis-je en fixant un point invisible devant moi.

-**Tu va aller le voir c'est ça? **dit-elle plus comme une constation.

Je savais qu'elle parlait de Jacob, elle avait toujours cette empathie dans le regard, ce qui m'étonnait et me réconfortait à la fois, malgré le fait que leurs clans soient ennemis. Etait-elle déjà ainsi avant sa transformation ou était-ce dû au fait de côtoyé Esmée ? J'optais pour la première hypothèse, me disant que Rosalie serait sûrement devenue comme elles depuis le temps...

-**Demain c'est l'enterrement, je le verrais sûrement la bas, je voulais y aller ce soir, mais Charlie pense que ça n'est pas une bonne idée, il est encore sous le choc et refuse de voir qui que ce soit d'après lui.**

-**Bella, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais ça n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais...**

- **Rien n'est jamais de ma faute, mais c'est pourtant moi qui l'ai laissé Alice ! Il avait besoin de moi, il m'a supplié de rester et moi en égoïste je lui ai tourné le dos !** M'énervais-je.

-**Tu ne lui a pas tourner le dos, tu es partie afin de sauver Edward ! Tu es loin d'être égoïste Bella, tu aurais fait pareil si ça avait été Jacob !**

-**Oui mais il n'empêche que j'ai été nulle comme amie, alors que lui a toujours été là pour moi !**

-**Cesse de t'en vouloir, quoi qu'il en soit tu n'aurais rien pu changer, Billy aurait tout de même fait sa crise cardiaque. Et si tu étais resté Edward serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !**

Cette pensée me calma immédiatement, l'idée qu'Edward ne fasse plus parti de ce monde m'était tout bonnement inconcevable, Alice avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais laissé mon vampire mourir. Mais la vraie raison pour laquelle je m'en voulais, c'est que si c'était à refaire, je pense que j'agirais de la même façon.

-**Je lui ai dit de te laisser du temps, il passera quand tu le souhaiteras, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler**, me rassura-t-elle au sujet de mon vampire.

Ouf, il ne m'en voulait pas de mon coup de gueule. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il soit là, à la place d'Alice, mais mon inquiétude était telle, qu'il ne m'aurait été d'aucun secours, tout comme ma meilleure amie. Certes il m'aurait bercé en me chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, mais je savais que ce n'était pas ça qu'il me fallait. J'avais tout simplement besoin de voir Jake, de le réconforté, bref d'être là pour lui.

**Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu n'apparais plus dans mes visions, alors fais attention à toi**, dit-elle en me ramenant à la réalité.

Edward avait dû la sermonné afin qu'elle me mette en garde contre les loups endeuillés qui pouvaient perdre leur maîtrise de soi. Mais il sous estimait le self-control de Jake et de la meute.

-**Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux, du moins pas avec moi, **dis-je d'un ton lasse.

-**D'accord, je vais te laisser, repose-toi et surtout cesse de culpabiliser !**

Après son départ, je sentis mon corps gagné par l'épuisement. C'est en pensant à la rencontre avec Jacob le lendemain à l'enterrement que je finie par m'endormir, tout en sachant que ma nuit ne serait pas des plus paisible.

* * *

Alors à votre avis, comment va se passé la rencontre avec Jacob? Va-t-elle réussir à lui parler? La meute l'accueillera-t-elle à bras ouverts?

La suite est déjà écrite, mais j'attend d'avancer réellement dans ma fic avant de vous la donner, alors si j'en suis toujours au même stade, vous ne l'aurez que dimanche prochain. Je sais, mais pitié pas de lancer de tomates ! J'ai dit SI j'en suis au même stade, mais si j'arrive à écrire quelques lignes, vous l'aurez sûrement d'ici mercredi...Alors merci qui? Merci Supergirl !

C'est à vous de jouer maintenant, review ou review? lol


	4. Funeral

**ITALY AND CONSEQUENCES**

* * *

Salut, salut ! Voilà donc le chapitre 4 !

Je suppose que vous attendez avec impatience la confrontation avec Jake, eh bien je vous avertie...ça ne sera pas pour cette fois. Pitié rangez ces tomates ! Elle va venir, mais il faut d'abord l'enterrer ce pauvre Billy :-(

**Foxy White** : Je sais, je sais, moi aussi j'aimais Billy, mais il faut toujours un sacrifié...mon coeur balançait entre lui et Charlie, j'ai opté pour lui car il me fallait une raison de plus pour mettre le feux aux poudres entre Jacob et Bella. Ne m'en veux pas trop hein...

**Lolinette** : Merci pour ta review, tu as de bonnes idées mais je te laisse découvrir petit à petit ce que j'ai décider...suspens oblige !

**Linoa87** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres ! J'attend ton avis...

**Attrape-Rêve** : Eh oui, pauvre Billy, paix à son âme...En tout cas merci pour le compliment, j'avais pas fait gaffe à ce détail lol. Pour ce qui est des réponses à toutes tes questions, eh bien elle viendront au fur et à mesure ne t'en fait pas, d'ailleurs certaine seront dans ce chapitre. j'espère qu'il te satisfera...

**Angelikka** : Eh bien je vois que tu as su rattrapé ton retard rapidement lol. Merci pour tes reviews ! Pour tes suppositions, je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment, tu verra bien ce que je vous mijote ;-) Au sujet des fameuses retrouvailles de nos deux compères, eh bien je dirais que tu as vu juste, mais ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre désolée, patience...

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture, âmes sensibles, sortez vos mouchoirs. Même moi je me suis trouvée cruelle de tuer Billy et surtout de laissé Jacob sans papa ni maman... il aura sa dose de chagrin mais aussi et surtout sa dose d'amour alors vous en faites pas...même s'il va devoir attendre très très longtemps lol. Enfin vous verrez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Funeral**

(POV Bella)

Je me réveillais aux alentours de 7h, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile, car même si on était dimanche, je n'avais pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je m'extirpais de ma couette afin d'ouvrir mes rideaux, le temps était maussade. Génial, ça allait parfaitement avec mon humeur. Je redoutais la cérémonie, mais j'avais malgré tout hâte de voir Jake et de le serré enfin dans mes bras pour lui procuré tout le réconfort possible.

Je descendis en pyjama et trouvais Charlie assis devant son café.

Encore une fois il était dans ses pensées, comme la veille. Pour lui aussi je n'avais pas été là, il avait dû faire face à ma disparition et à la mort de son meilleur ami dans la même semaine ! Décidément j'étais une vraie calamité, pas foutue d'être une fille et une amie digne de ce nom...

Je soupirais bruyamment et c'est alors qu'il releva la tête.

-**Bonjour Bella.**

-**Bonjour papa.**

Nous nous regardions ne sachant trop quoi dire. Préférant éviter son regard accablé, je me dirigeais vers les placards, saisissant un bol, une cuillère et les céréales que je posais en silence sur la table, sans oublier le sucre et le chocolat, puis m'emparais du lait dans le frigo. Une fois certaine que j'avais tout à portée de main, je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

-**Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais de quoi t'habiller pour l'enterrement.**

-**Oui j'ai une robe noir que maman m'avais achetée, ça devrait aller.**

-**Bien, il faudra sûrement que tu prennes ton parapluie, ils en ont prévu pour la journée entière apparemment. L'avantage quand il pleut c'est qu'il fait moins froid...**

-**Tu crois qu'il acceptera de me parler ?** Le coupais-je sans prêter réellement attention à ce qu'il disait. Cette question me tracassait depuis mon retour et j'avais besoin d'être rassurée, doutant de la réaction de Jacob à mon égard.

Il me regarda songeur avant de me répondre.

-**Tu es la mieux placé pour le savoir, Jacob n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier habituellement alors je pense que oui, mais tout dépend des circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes quitté...**

- **Il ne voulait pas que je parte, **résumais-je brièvement, voulant éviter les détails de notre séparation.

-**Et quelles étaient les raisons de ce départ ?**

Prise au dépourvu par sa question je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je m'y étais préparer hier soir, mais pas ce matin. Je cherchais vite dans ma mémoire ce que j'avais récité dans ma tête pendant tout le voyage du retour.

-**Je suis allé chercher Edward avec Alice**, répondis-je tout simplement.

-**Où ça exactement ?** demanda-t-il en me sondant de son regard paternel.

-**A l'aéroport de New York, il s'apprêtait à quitter le territoire, Alice m'a suppliée de venir en me disant qu'il n'y avait que moi qu'il écouterait**.

Je passais bien évidement sous silence mon détour par l'Italie.

-**Et c'est le cas, il t'a écouté, il est de retour ?**

Je sentis dans sa voix de l'anxiété et de la colère.

-**Oui, il est revenu.**

Il baissa la tête dans son café en essayant de garder une certaine contenance.

-**Décidemment ce garçon est pire que les dix plaies d'Egypte réunies! **Gronda-t-il.

-**Papa..., **commençais-je calmement, ne voulant pas emprunter ce chemin glissant.

-**Non Bella ! Non seulement il te quitte et ce en t'abandonnant en pleine forêt toute seule, mais en plus tu es obligé d'aller le raisonner en laissant ta famille et tes amis?! As-tu seulement conscience qu'il ne te mérite pas ! **Cria-t-il en tapant du point sur la table.

Je ne pouvais rien répondre à cela, alors je baissais la tête ne voulant pas créer une polémique, surtout aujourd'hui. De toute façon Charlie n'appréciait déjà pas vraiment Edward avant toute cette histoire, alors à quoi bon essayer de le raisonner maintenant ?

Il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons afin de retrouver un certain calme.

-**Nous en reparlerons, je vais monter me préparer pendant que tu finis de manger.**

Je savais évidement qu'il était en colère contre Edward, mais il était surtout peiné par la perte de son meilleur ami. Tout ça me fit penser qu'il faudra que j'appel Edward pour discuter de notre dernière entrevue et lui précisé d'éviter absolument de croiser Charlie pendant les semaines à venir. Certes les balles ne lui feraient rien à lui, mais ce que je craignais c'était que Charlie ne découvre la vérité à son sujet en lui tirant dessus.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je montais dans ma chambre chercher la fameuse robe qui me serait finalement utile. Je fouillais dans l'armoire tout en me disant qu'il faudra que je donne également des nouvelles à ma mère, ça allait faire une semaine que je ne lui avais pas parler.

Je trouvais enfin l'objet de ma quête, l'inspectant sous tous les angles avant de la posée sur le lit, puis je cherchais les chaussures qui iraient avec, ne voulant pas mettre de talons, avec cette pluie et ma malchance associée. Je décidais donc de mettre mes converses basses noires, c'était une robe toute simple, pas faite le moins du monde pour les soirées mondaines, alors ça ferait l'affaire.

Je cherchais ensuite mon parapluie noir, ma mère étant très coquette et prévoyante, m'en avait acheté plusieurs de différentes couleurs prétextant que j'en aurais très souvent besoin à cause du mauvais temps à Forks. Sur le moment j'avais trouvé ça stupide, me disant qu'elle était trop extravagante et qu'un seul suffirait, mais en fin de compte il irait parfaitement avec ma tenue et la cérémonie austère qui nous attendait.

J'entendis alors la voix de mon père me déclarée que la salle de bains était libre. Je pris mon peignoir et m'y rendit en traversant le couloir et refermais la porte derrière moi. Une fois déshabillée et dans la douche, je sentie l'eau tiède coulée sur moi, ce qui me détendis instantanément, évacuant doucement la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis mon départ pour l'Italie. Je me rappelais m'être dis en retrouvant Edward, que tout irais bien à partir de cet instant, mais à part le bonheur indescriptible qu'avait suscité nos retrouvailles, rien n'avait jamais été pire qu'en ce moment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais à nouveau dans ma chambre. Une fois vêtue, je pris la décision d'appeler Edward.

-**Bella ? **dit une voie mélodieuse que je reconnue instantanément.

-**Salut, **articulais-je timidement, repensant à mon attitude à son égard.

-**Bella...**

-**Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme je l'ai fait, je sais que tu voulais simplement me protéger.**

-**Moi aussi je m'en veux énormément, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi, tu as le droit de voir qui bon te semble, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes bridé, je n'ai rien à t'interdire et je... je ne t'empêcherais plus de le voir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu as raison il a besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais.**

Légèrement étonnée par ce changement d'attitude envers Jacob, je restais sans voix quelques secondes.

-**Merci. **Dis-je tout simplement.

-**Je suis navré de ce qui arrive, je sais que c'était le meilleur ami de ton père et que tu le connaissais depuis petite...**

-**Je, je dois me rendre à l'enterrement avec mon père ce matin,** dis-je la voix légèrement cassée, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-**Très bien,** **tu veux que je passe te voir ce soir? **Demanda-t-il, percevant sûrement mon état.

-**Je veux bien, je t'appellerai avant parce que je dois d'abord parler avec Jacob et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.**

-**D'accord, sache que je suis là pour toi, n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment.**

Je savais qu'il avait dit cela pour me rappeler de faire attention aux réactions de Jake et que, traité ou pas, il ne se gênerait pas d'intervenir en cas de dérapage.

-**Merci, je t'aime.**

-**Je t'aime.**

Il était 8h30 quand mon père m'appela pour partir. C'est donc armée de mon parapluie que je descendis en le suivant jusqu'à la voiture où nous montâmes en silence. Le trajet le fut tout autant, chacun étant plongé dans des pensées certainement plus noires les une que les autres.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés au cimetière de la Push où tous les Quileutes étaient enterrés. Jacob m'en avait parlé une fois, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il y avait énormément de monde, plus que je ne pouvais en compter. Je savais que la réserve recensait plus de 700 habitants et honnêtement je pensais qu'on avait presque atteint ce nombre au cimetière. Billy était un homme tellement formidable que ça ne m'étonnais pas en fin de compte.

En descendant, Charlie me rejoignis et me pris la main gauche tandis que je tenais le parapluie de la droite. Mon pouls s'accéléra quand j'aperçus certains visages qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Jared et Paul se tenaient à l'écart de la foule, je cherchais Jacob du regard en m'approchant d'eux, mais je fus bien déçue en ne le voyant nulle part.

-**Salut les garçons**, lança mon père.

-**Bonjour Charlie**, répondirent-ils. Ils baissèrent ensuite les yeux sur moi avec un regard peu amen.

-**Salut**, dis-je timidement.

-**Je** **vais rejoindre Sue, je ne suis pas loin Bella,** me dit Charlie en s'éloignant.

Je le regardais s'éloigner pas très rassuré d'être lâchée parmi les fauves...enfin les loups serait plus juste.

-**Alors ? C'était bien cette petite virée avec ta sangsue ?** lança Paul dès que mon père c'était suffisamment éloigné.

-**Ce n'était pas un voyage touristique !** Me défendis-je légèrement hargneuse.

-**Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment !** Intervint la voix grave de Sam qui venait d'arriver.

Il me regarda avec un air de dire 'il faudra qu'on ait une petite explication toi et moi'. Je soupirais, décidément mon retour n'était pas des plus attendu pour certains....

-**Où est Jacob ?** Dis-je après plusieurs minutes de silence à contemplé la foule.

-**Laisse le tranquille, tu ne lui apporte que des ennuis !** Dit Paul avec véhémence.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et c'est en entendant la voix du shaman que nous détournèrent enfin les yeux.

Je rejoignis Charlie, mon regard vagabondant toujours à la recherche de Jake. C'est alors que j'aperçue deux jeunes femmes que je reconnus comme étant Rachel et Rebecca, les sœurs de Jacob. J'en étais sûr car des jumelles à la peau mate ça ne courent pas les rues, surtout à la Push. Elles étaient devenues de belles jeunes femmes. La dernière fois que je les avaient vu, c'était avant que ma mère ne m'emmène loin de Forks, quand on obligeait encore Jake à jouer à la poupée avec nous. Cette insouciance juvénile était maintenant à des années lumière. Je savais que Rebecca était mariée avec un surfeur et vivait depuis à Hawaï et que Rachel était partie à l'université de Seattle. Pour ma part, eh bien encore au lycée côtoyant des vampires et de loups garou assez souvent, mais rien de spécial dans ma vie.

Je soupirais, pas mal d'années c'étaient écoulées, nos vies avaient radicalement changées, enfin surtout pour l'une d'entre nous, et c'est dans des circonstances bien malheureuses qu'on se retrouvait.

Je recommençais alors mes recherches en observant la foule, mais je ne devais pas être bien discrète car au bout d'un moment mon père finit par s'en rendre compte.

-**Il va arriver Bella, ne t'en fait pas, **chuchota-t-il pour me rassurer.

En effet, quelques minutes après je le vis enfin en face de moi, de l'autre côté du cercueil. Il avait revêtu un costume aussi sombre que ses cheveux, avec juste une chemise blanche qui tranchait sous la fine cravate noire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en costume et il était tout simplement à coupé le souffle. Non que je n'appréciais pas de le voir torse nu, mais là ça le changeait vraiment, dommage que ce soit pour l'enterrement de son père, je suis sûr que Billy aurait été fier de voir son fils ainsi vêtu pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Il ne fixait que le rectangle de bois, il était si concentré qu'on pouvait croire qu'il allait le faire fondre juste à la force de son regard, à l'instar de superman. Il était fatigué d'après les cernes que j'apercevais d'ici, il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis l'annonce du décès. Je n'avais qu'une envie, être à ses coté en lui tenant la main. Une boule de culpabilité me montait à la gorge en voyant ses traits chargés de tristesse. Mon Jacob qui avait toujours été un boute-en-train, débordant d'énergie et de joie de vivre était méconnaissable.

Le shaman parlait dans un dialecte qui m'était complètement étranger. Il tenait à sa main une petite sphère contenant ce que je reconnue comme de l'encens, en faisant le tour du cercueil et en récitant, ce que j'imaginais être une sorte de sermon, comme le ferait un prêtre à l'église.

A la fin de la cérémonie, j'observais le cercueil descendre et petit à petit des hommes le recouvrirent de terre. Ce fut à ce moment que je réalisais vraiment que Billy n'était plus de ce monde. Je ne l'entendrais plus me répondre au téléphone, je ne le verrais plus manipuler son fauteuil roulant avec adresse, ou assis devant un match en compagnie de mon père. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Si je me sentais aussi accablée, dans quel état devaient être Charlie et Jacob ?!

Une fois complètement ensevelis et invisible, je redressais la tête et croisais enfin son regard d'un noir profond qui me fixait. Ce que j'y vis me déchira le cœur, il avait l'air de me détester, de vouloir que je...disparaisse ? Il se tourna brusquement, avant que je ne puisse poussée d'avantage mes réflexions et se dirigea vers la forêt, à la frontière du cimetière. J'allais le suivre quand une main s'abattit fermement sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, décidée à envoyer paitre l'intrus, quand je vis que c'était Sam.

-**Il faut qu'on parle**, me dit-il fermement.

* * *

Alors, ça a été? Pas trop de larmes? La mise en terre m'a achevée, je suis trop sensible :-(

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'attend vos review moi, alors reprenez-vous, redressez la tête (mais pas trop pour voir le clavier hein) et laissez vos doigts pianotés délicatement...

Et moi je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite !


	5. Warning And Clash

Voici la suite ! Vous saurez enfin ce que Sam s'apprêtait à dire à Bella avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Son Jacob...Vous saurez aussi (enfin) la réaction de Jacob lors de LA confrontation ! Que d'émotion au programme (pour Bella surtout) mais je n'en dis pas plus !

**Lolinette** : Tu as raison, cette journée ne sera pas, mais alors pas du tout rose pour notre pauvre Bella...mais elle l'a bien cherché aussi admettons-le ! Ces chapitres ne sont pas gaie pour l'instant c'est vrai, mais c'est le temps de mettre en place tout ça...et puis quand on a touché le fond, on ne peux qu'aller mieux après ;-) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'attend ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**Foxy White** : Ma YaYa ! 1) Tu ne peux pas réconforter Jake, ce plaisir m'est réservé exclusivement ! Et non ce n'est pas négociable. 2) Je n'ai malheureusement pas les photos choc de quand Jacob jouait à la poupée, il les as détruites le bougre... 3) Oui ça va faire mal ! Dans ce chapitre Bella s'en prend plein les dents...mais faut bien lui remettre les neurones en place ! En tout cas merci pour l'aide que tu m'apporte constamment à chaque chapitre, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait...Et j''espère que re-découvrir ce chapitre te plaira et j'attend ta review (complète) !

**Christou57** : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :-( Mais c'est la vie, des cris, de la joie, des larmes...Voici la suite !

**Elea Telmar** : Je sais que stopper au endroits stratégique c'est de la torture, je l'ai vécu (avec toi aussi !) Mais c'est un petit plaisir dont je ne peux me passé...Pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais bon...j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Souhad** : Merci pour la review ! Tu sauras maintenant ce que voulais Sam...et le plus important la réaction de notre Jacob !!

**Sabou2607** : Merci du compliment, comme tu dis, dommage pour Billy, mais il y a toujours une victime dans l'histoire...Voici la suite !

**Attrape-Rêve** : Désolée pour le manque de description...c'était un peu compliqué à faire, ne connaissant pas vraiment les coutumes Quileutes lors d'un décès et ne voulant pas dire de bêtises (malgré google), j'ai préféré mettre le minimum en m'arrêtant surtout sur le POV de Bella, qui elle rappelons le souhaitait qu'une chose: voir Jacob ! Tu auras bientôt un POV de Jake, alors patience...J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

**Paulipopo** : En effet elle est mal barré comme tu dis lol, on verra comment elle s'en sort ;-)

**PurppleRain01** : Mille merci pour le compliment ! Tu verra au fur et à mesure où je souhaites vous emmener, patience ! Voici la suite !

Merci à tous ceux que j'ai peut être oublié, j'avertis déjà que si (je l'espère) le nombre de reviewers continu de croître, je ne pourrais plus satisfaire tout le monde d'un remerciement ou d'une réponse personnalisée lol

Bon trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre V: Warning and Clash**

**(POV Bella)**

Je soupirais bruyamment, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore?!

-**Ne pourraient-ont pas avoir cette discussion plus tard, il faut que je parle à Jacob !**

-**Non, c'est à propos de lui justement ! **dit-il catégorique.

-**Très bien je t'écoute**, croisant mes bras d'un air insolent.

-**Pas ici, suis moi.**

**Je soupirais en lançant un dernier regard dans la direction qu'avait pris Jacob, puis le suivis jusqu'à un coin reculé du cimetière.**

-**Alors que dois-tu me dire le concernant ? **Attendant, maintenant un peu plus curieuse de connaître la suite.

-**Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches.** Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

J'en restais bouche bée en fronçant les sourcils, mais quelle mouche les avait piqués ?! Ils s'étaient tous donner le mot ou quoi ? De quel droit se permettaient-t-ils de m'imposer leurs lois ?!

-**Et pourquoi ?** Tentais-je calmement.

-**Tu l'as bien vu, il digère mal le décès de son père. Et te voir ne ferais qu'empirer la situation.**

-**Tes arguments ne tiennent pas la route ! C'est normal qu'il soit encore sous le choc, ça ne fait que quelques jours que Billy est mort et on vient à peine de le mettre en terre. Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis sa meilleure amie ?! C'est mon devoir de le soutenir !**

-**Ah oui ?! Et où étais-tu quand son père était à l'hôpital ? Quand les médecins lui ont annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ? Hein, où étais-tu Bella ?**

-**Tu sais très bien où j'étais, Jacob a du te le dire ou le penser sous sa forme lupine, j'ai été sauvé Edward, il serait mort si je n'étais pas partie !**

-**Et tu te dis sa meilleure amie ? Tu lui préfères ta sangsue et après tu viens revendiqué tes droits d'amitié ?!**

-**Tu sais très bien qu'à ce moment là Billy allait bien ! Qui aurait pu penser...**

-**Jacob t'as supplié de rester ! Et toi tu as préférée aller rejoindre ta sangsue, voilà la vérité ! **me coupa-t-il dans mon élan.

-**Il était en danger de mort ! **Criais-je un peu plus fort, articulant chaque mots comme si nous ne parlions pas la même langue.

-**Mais il est déjà mort ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, tu as abandonné Jacob, même Charlie a été plus présent que toi ! Alors pas la peine de revenir, il n'a plus besoin de toi ! Il nous a nous, sa famille !**

-**Le seul qui me dira si je n'ai plus le droit de le voir c'est Jacob. Tant que je ne l'entendrais pas de sa bouche, personne ne m'en empêchera!**

-**Ne vois tu pas que tu l'as assez fait souffrir ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur, ça ne te suffit pas ?? Il t'a tout donné, il a passé des mois à te consoler et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ? En retombant aussitôt dans les bras de ton buveur de sang?!**

-**J'ai toujours été clair avec Jacob, il savait quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui et pour Edward ! Et je compte le remercier en étant là pour l'aider comme il m'a aidé !**

Je commençais à percevoir quelques tremblements, alors je tentais de calmer les choses.

-**Ecoute Sam, je sais que ce qu'il vit est très dur, et crois moi je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir été là dès le début...mais je veux l'aider.**

Il resta un moment à m'observer avant de répondre d'un ton plus calme.

-**Comme tu voudras, mais sache qu'il est assez agressif en ce moment, d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de te voir.**

-**Je veux au moins essayer.**

C'est à ce moment que Charlie vint m'annoncer qu'on rentrait à la maison. Je lançais un dernier regard vers Sam et suivit mon père. Une fois dans la voiture il me demanda :

-**Est-ce que ça va ?**

-**Oui ça va.**

-**Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le cimetière.**

-**Je réfléchie c'est tout.**

-**Tu as pu parler à Jacob ?**

-**Non, il est parti avant que je n'ai pu l'approcher.**

-**J'ai peur que ce petit ne se renferme après ça...**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas je compte aller le voir cet après midi même.**

-**Bonne idée, il faut le soutenir. Qu'est-ce que Sam te disais ? Quand je vous ai trouvé, ça semblait assez houleux entre vous...**

-**Rien de très agréable, ses copains et lui m'en veulent d'être partie. Comme toi je suppose.**

-**Bella, ils sont simplement désemparés face au chagrin de Jacob, alors ils essaient de trouvé un bouc émissaire. Et en ce qui me concerne je ne t'en veux pas à toi, mais à cet Edward, il ne t'a apporté que des ennuis depuis le début.**

-**Papa, ce n'est pas lui mais moi qui est décidé de le rejoindre.**

-**Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui t'a quitté et t'a laissé comme une loque pendant des mois sans même se soucier de ton état !**

Je soupirais, lasse que ce sujet ne revienne sans cesse sur le tapis, il me jeta un coup d'œil et décida de changer de sujet après un moment de silence.

-**En ce qui concerne ton école, je leur ai dit que tu étais souffrante pour tes 2 jours d'absence. Mais je n'oubli pas ta punition, je la reporte simplement à plus tard, le temps que tu remettes Jacob sur pied.**

Honnêtement, je n'avais même pas envie de négocier. Sortir pour quoi faire ? Du shopping avec Alice ou Angela ? Toute façon je détestait ça. A part voir Jacob, je n'avais pas la volonté de sortir, même juste pour aller à l'école. De plus, je savais qu'Edward passerait me voir toutes les nuits, cette pensée me mettait du baume au cœur après cette dure matinée.

Arrivé à la maison, je préparais rapidement le déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes en silence, puis après avoir rangé les restes du repas et fait la vaisselle, je montais dans ma chambre écrire à ma mère. Après m'être changée, c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je débutais mon mail essayant de trouver les mots justes. Me remémorant un à un les évènements éprouvant depuis mon retour, j'évitais bien évidemment certains sujets comme mon voyage en Italie. Je lui racontais ce qui était arrivé à Billy, qu'elle connaissait déjà avant de quitter Forks, lui rappelant au passage que c'était le père de Jacob, le garçon dont je lui avais déjà parlé dans mes mails. C'est évidemment les larmes aux yeux que je cliquais finalement sur envoyer.

Ensuite je pris de l'avance en préparant mes affaires d'école pour le lendemain, n'ayant pas de devoirs, ce fut rapide. Puis je rangeais un peu ma chambre et mis une lessive en route.

C'est vers 17h que je décidais de me rendre chez Jacob, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de lui parler. J'espérais m'être trompé au cimetière, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et qu'il m'accueillerait chaleureusement, peut-être pas avec son fameux sourire, mais qu'il accepterait au moins de me voir. J'annonçais donc à Charlie mon départ en prenant mes clefs et mon manteau.

Je roulais à une vitesse modérée à cause de la pluie battante, mais aussi de l'appréhension concernant nos retrouvailles. Arrivée sur le petit chemin de terre menant à sa maison, je sentis mon cœur s'accéléré. Je pris alors une grande bouffée d'air par le nez et expirais par la bouche afin de me détendre, puis ouvris ma portière. Je marchais en continuant mes exercices de respirations, mais plus j'approchais de sa porte et moins ça faisait effet. Une fois devant, je toquais deux coups et reculais de quelques pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Jacob décoiffé et en...caleçon blanc. Ô mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié qu'il avait un corps de rêve, mon cœur rata un battement et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir à la vue de son torse musclé, la matité de sa peau jurant avec la blancheur de son unique vêtement. Me donnant une claque intérieure, je me forçais à rediriger mon attention vers ses yeux. Il me regardait avec...haine ? Rancune ? Je ne savais pas trop quelle était cette émotion exactement, mais ça n'étais pas un regard de bienvenue.

-**Salut**, tentais-je piteusement.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!** me dit-il sans ménagement.

Ca allait être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

-**Je...je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles.** Dis-je en bégayant surprise par son ton peu amicale.

-**Ah oui ? Parce ma vie t'intéresse ?**

-**Bien sûr ! **Dis-je offusquée. **Tu es mon meilleur ami et...**

Il souri, mais pas de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, plutôt un sourire moqueur et forcé, je m'arrêtais alors de parler.

-**Toi ?! La fille qui m'a laissé devant chez elle en me disant simplement 'je dois y aller' ?!**

-**Jake, je devais partir, il serait mort sans quoi !**

-**Oui bien sûr ! Et maintenant qu'il est à l'abri, saint et sauf, tu t'es dit 'oh mais j'y pense, y'a Jacob, je devrais aller voir comment il va' c'est ça ?**

-**Tu sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça...**

-**Oui, mais vois-tu je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide et encore moins de ta pitié !**

-**Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens, je tiens à toi et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.**

-**Oh tu tiens à moi ?! Ah bon, j'avais pas remarqué quand tu m'as laissé en plan devant chez toi !**

-**Jake...**

-**Va t'en Bella, je ne veux pas te voir...**

-**Jacob, ne dis pas ça...**

- **Tu as fais ton choix ! Tu veux faire partie de leur camp? Alors très bien, assume, mais ne viens pas après ça, avec ta pseudo amitié me dire que tu tiens à moi ! Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu ne serais pas partie, tu aurais été là à l'annonce de sa mort, tu...**

Sa voix se brisa et je tentais de m'approcher pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-**Ne t'approche pas de moi ! **Dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

**Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir ! Tu t'es servie de moi depuis le début, tu voulais l'oublier, mais dès qu'on t'a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi, tu t'es empressé d'aller le retrouvé et adieux Jacob ! Alors tu sais quoi : fiche le camp ! Vas-t'en d'ici et ne reviens jamais ! Tu n'existe plus pour moi Isabella Swan !**

Je restais sans voix devant son regard enflammé de colère. Cette colère mêlée à de la souffrance, de la tristesse et de la déception. Je le voyais tremblé légèrement.

Je reculais, pas de peur, mais plutôt blessée par ses propos. Comment lui en vouloir, il avait raison sur un point, je l'avais abandonnée. N'ayant plus la force de lui faire entendre raison sur mes intentions, je me précipitais vers ma voiture les larmes coulant à flot au même rythme que la pluie et démarrais en trombe.

Une fois sur la route, je ne pu m'empêcher de revivre cet échange. Sam avait raison, je n'aurais pas du aller le voir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. La culpabilité me rongeais comme si on m'avait versé de l'acide en plein cœur et je me dis à cet instant que si je n'avais pas été rejoindre Edward...

Stop ! Je ne peux pas regretter de l'avoir sauvé, je l'aime et j'ai simplement écouté mon cœur ! Mais plus que tout autre chose, le cœur est traitre et j'en payais le prix maintenant. Mon amitié avec Jacob volait en éclat sans que je ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit...

J'étais la seule responsable de mon malheur.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouver ces petites discussions? Dur dur d'être Bella hein? Je crois qu'elle aura bien besoin de son Edward...

Attention ! Prêt ! Review !!!


	6. Anger And Regrets

Voili, voilou pour ce sixième chapitre ! Ayaant de plus en plus de revieweurs et revieweuses pour mon plus grand plaisir, je me vois dans l'obligation de mixé mes remerciements et mes réponses à certaines remarques, alors ne m'en veuillez pas (j'ai aussi école demain, donc...).

Alors tout d'abord un mot à ma Beta **Foxy White** : mille merci pour tes reviews, tes conseils, bref l'aide que tu m'apportes dans l'avancée de ma fic, sans toi ce serait vraiment vraiment plus compliqué ! Nous formons une bonne équipe !

Merci à **Elea Telmar**, **Lolinette**, **Paulipopo**, **Attrape-Rêve**, **Angelikka**, **Linoa87**, **Niko, **à tous ceux et celles que j'aurais oublié et à mon **Best Friend** qui a tenu à rester anonyme en employant des noms du "Coeur A Ses Raisons" (série que j'adoooore). Vos avis comptes vraiment à mes yeux et vous êtes tous vraiment encourageant, alors surtout continuez !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre VI: Anger And Regrets**

**(POV Jacob)**

De quel droit venait-elle jusqu'ici me dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'elle tenait à moi?! C'est vrai après tout _elle_ avait choisie, _elle_ était partie le rejoindre ! Et maintenant quoi ? Elle espérait que je l'accueille à bras ouverts ?! Elle revient uniquement pour se donner bonne conscience par rapport à la mort de mon père ! Mais jamais plus je ne me ferais avoir, s'en est finie de notre belle amitié ! Qu'elle reste avec sa sangsue, qu'ils se marient, qu'elle devienne comme lui, aussi dure et froide que le marbre et qu'ils aillent vivre au Groenland s'ils veulent, j'en ai plus rien à faire!

Je claquais la porte rageusement, faisant trembler toute la maison, mais d'un coup le poids de la culpabilité m'assaillit sans crié gare. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil familial en me tenant la tête. Non, non, non ! Je ne devais pas me sentir coupable ! Après tout c'est _elle_ qui m'a abandonné et pas le contraire ! C'est _elle_ qui n'a pas été là quand j'en avais besoin ! Alors tant pis pour elle, qu'elle aille au diable avec sa sangsue !

Afin de mettre fin à mes réflexions je décidais d'aller me dégourdir les pattes. J'enlevais mon caleçon en vitesse, saisissant le premier short qui trainait pour le ficeler à ma cheville avant de plonger dans la forêt derrière chez moi et de me transformer. Je courais le plus vite possible à en perdre haleine. C'était dans ces moments là que j'oubliais tous mes soucis, mes peines et mes craintes, je me sentais libre et invincible. Sentir le vent contre mon pelage, sentir la terre meuble s'enfoncée sous mes énormes pates, sentir mes muscles se contractés, était si jouissif que j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourais. Il n'y avait plus que moi, la nature et cette sensation de liberté.

Je courais pendant de longues minutes sans but réel, juste celui de me vidé la tête.

Mais c'est sans m'en rendre compte que j'arrivais non loin de chez Bella. La curiosité me poussa à aller voir si elle était rentrée, veillant à ne pas me montré au cas où elle serait déjà là. C'est alors que je la vis dans sa camionnette, elle...pleurait ? Mon cœur se serra et une bouffée de culpabilité me pris à la gorge tandis que j'entendais ses sanglots. Foutues oreilles de loups ! J'avais été trop loin, mais sur le coup c'était vraiment ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant devant ma porte, la rancœur et la peine avait obscurci mon jugement. C'est le cœur lourd que je détournais le regard en me dirigeant vers chez moi, je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, ce qui étais fait était fait ! Je devais maintenant aller de l'avant sans mon père et sans Bella. De toute façon, jamais elle ne me pardonnerait alors à quoi bon...

**(POV Bella)**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement j'étais rester prostrée là à pleurer, mais c'est en tout cas après de longues minutes que j'essuyais rageusement mes joues, me regardant dans le rétroviseur afin d'être un peu présentable devant Charlie, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à un interrogatoire. Puis je décidais enfin de descendre de cette satanée voiture ! Au diable Jacob ! Il voulait rester seul, eh bien qu'il le reste ! Après tout il avait la meute et ses sœurs, alors de quoi je me mêlais ! Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, et puis qu'est-ce que je lui apporterais de plus de toute façon ? Moi la fille qui, quelques mois plus tôt, se morfondait au fond de sa chambre pour un amour perdu ? Rien, je n'avais rien à lui apporté !

C'est sur cette conclusion que je franchis la porte d'entrée, Charlie était assis devant la télé le regard encore une fois dans le vide, avant de relever la tête.

-**Déjà de retour ??**

-**Oui, ça a été assez...expéditif.**

-**Il n'a pas voulu te parler ? **

-**Oh si, pour ça il a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire ! **Dis-je avec rancœur.

-**Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais hein ? **Conclut-il en me dévisageant.** Ecoute Bella...**Commença-il d'un ton désolé.

-**Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je monte dans ma chambre, je suis épuisée**, le coupant net dans ce qui s'annonçaient être des paroles réconfortantes. Mais je ne voulais pas m'étendre d'avantage là-dessus avec lui.

-**Très bien, bonne soirée alors.**

Bien sûr il était trop tôt pour que je dorme, mais je préférais m'isoler en attendant Edward. Je sortie donc mon portable de ma poche afin de l'appeler.

-**Bella, ça va ? Tu as été le voir ? Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Disons qu'il...n'était pas très heureux de me voir.**

-**Tu veux que je passe maintenant pour qu'on en discute ?**

-**Je veux bien.**

-**J'arrive.**

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était là grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Il me prit tout de suite dans ses bras. J'humais son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée depuis mon retour, tandis que je me détendais au fur et à mesure.

-**Je suis désolé que ça ne ce soit pas passé comme tu le désirais.**

-**Il m'a dit que je l'avais abandonné et il a eut raison. Même si c'était pour te sauver**.

-**Bella, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça. Si je ne t'avais pas quitté, jamais tu n'aurais autant souffert, et jamais tu n'aurais eut à quitter Forks pour moi et à l'heure actuelle tu serais sûrement avec lui en train de lui prêter main forte.**

-**Edward, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de n'avoir pas été là au bon moment pour lui.**

-**Ne culpabilise pas, il est bouleversé par la perte de son père. Mais une fois qu'il aura digéré la nouvelle, il voudra te revoir et s'excuser de sa réaction, j'en suis sûr, j'ai...j'ai vu à quel point tu comptes pour lui**, avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

-**Je l'espère, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de ma vie...**

-**Je sais, laisse lui du temps.**

En seulement une semaine ça avait été les montagnes russes émotionnelles. J'avais d'abord appris qu'Edward voulait se supprimé, puis j'avais affronter une horde de vampires assoiffés de sang humain en Italie, le père de mon meilleur ami était décéder soudainement et enfin ce dernier me considérait comme « morte » à ses yeux.J'espérais vraiment que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et qu'il reviendrait très bientôt m'annoncer qu'il regrettait notre dispute. C'est dans les bras de mon vampire que je finis par m'endormir épuisée par toutes mes réflexions.

***

Le lendemain, mon moral n'avait pas vraiment changé, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit maussade que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Après 30 min à me laver et à m'habiller je descendis à la cuisine. Je pris comme d'habitude mon lait et mes céréales en repensant à Jacob. Il me manquait affreusement, j'espérais qu'il réussissait à affronter son chagrin. Je me promis à cet instant de lui téléphoner, même si j'étais presque sûr qu'il ignorerait mes appels ou qu'il me raccrocherait au nez. Je me dis alors que pour avoir de ses nouvelles la deuxième option était Emilie, car elle était bien la seule à ne pas m'en vouloir. C'est sur cette pensée positive que j'annonçais mon départ pour l'école à mon père. Il me dit qu'il avait laissé un mot d'excuse signé pour mon absence. Je m'en saisis au passage en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Le trajet me parut plus court que d'habitude, sûrement parce que j'étais absorbé par mes pensées. Une fois garée et à peine descendue, Angela me bondit dessus sans que je la vis arrivée.

-**Bella !! Tu es enfin de retour ! Ca va mieux ??**

-**Euh oui ça peut aller...**, mentis-je en me rappelant que mon père avait justifié mon absence pour cause de "maladie".

-**Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais, c'est ton père qui m'a donné de tes nouvelles.**

-**Oui je sais, j'étais cloué au lit, je n'avais pas la...force de répondre, désolée.**

Je m'en voulais de mentir à Angela, mais je me voyais mal lui dire que j'avais fait un saut en Italie afin de sauver Edward.

-**Oh Bella, t'as pas à t'excusé, c'est plutôt moi ! Je ne suis même pas passé te voir ! Par contre je t'ai photocopié les cours que tu as manqués**.

-**Oh...je...merci, il ne fallait pas te donné cette peine**, dis-je en pensant qu'Angela ne méritait vraiment pas d'avoir une amie comme moi.

Elle me sourie en voyant ma gêne et secoua la tête avec une mimique voulant dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous sommes amies voyons, c'est normal ! »

-**Au fait y'a une rumeur qui circule, ça concerne le bel indien avec qui tu sors souvent... **Dit-elle, perdant son sourire.

-**Jacob ?!** Dis-je en relevant la tête, oubliant ma gêne d'un coup.

-**Oui, d'après ce qu'on raconte, il aurait...perdu son père, **dit-elle avec précaution.

-**Oui en effet, j'étais à l'enterrement hier**, soufflais-je.

-**Oh le pauvre..., heureusement que tu es là pour lui, il a de la chance de t'avoir !**

-**Euh...oui heureusement**, mentis-je avec difficulté, n'osant pas lui avouer la tournure qu'avait prise notre relation ces derniers jours.

**Je dois passer au secrétariat, par devant, on se voit plus tard. **Lui lançais-je afin de mettre fin à cet échange qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

C'est en poussant la porte du secrétariat que j'aperçue plusieurs vampires de ma connaissance. Carlisle discutait avec Mrs Cope, la secrétaire du lycée. Edward se retourna en premier, son regard me faisant rougir, Alice me fit son plus beau sourire et Jasper un signe discret de la main. Pour seule réponse, je leur fis un geste de la main et une grimace timide, qui était censée être un sourire à la base, puis Edward s'approcha de moi avec cette démarche particulièrement séduisante. Le faisait-il exprès ou était-ce naturel chez lui ?

-**Comment te sens-tu ? Ton sommeil n'était pas des plus paisible hier soir... **me chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

-**Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, tu me connais toujours à cauchemarder**, tentais-je avec humour pour le rassuré.

Il me regarda pas dupe pour un sou, certes il ne lisait pas mes pensées, mais il pouvait sans doute voir à quel point j'étais affectée et épuisée.

-**Il y a un problème ? ** Demandais-je en pointant du doigt Carlisle.

-**Non, il vient simplement pour régler les détails de notre réinscription.**

Je me rappelais brusquement de tous ces mois passé sans eux, sans Lui. Il dut s'en apercevoir, car il passa son bras autour de moi en me regardant avec cet air de culpabilité qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sujet. Je m'en voulais de le faire souffrir ainsi, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à oublier ce fameux jour dans la forêt où il m'avait annoncer qu'il me quittait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

-**Je dois remettre le mot d'excuse de Charlie avant d'aller en cours, **dis-je afin de changer de sujet rapidement.

-**Oui, vas-y je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute**, me dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Qu'il était beau ! J'avais envie de l'embrassé là, tout de suite ! Mais Mrs Cope n'apprécierait sûrement pas de me voir pendue aux lèvres de mon petit ami en plein milieu de son secrétariat...

Me ressaisissant, je m'approchais de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me tendit la main avec un regard réprobateur. On aurait dit que je l'avais fait attendre des heures dans cette position. Je lui tendis le mot, elle y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, puis me dit que je pouvais aller en cours. Sans demander mon reste, je me dirigeais vers la porte en lançant un dernier regard à Edward tandis qu'il touchait ma main au passage, me faisant frissonner.

Je m'assis pour mon cours de biologie avec ce bon vieux Mr Banner, en me remémorant le tout premier cours de bio qu'Edward et moi avions partagé. Je me souvenais de son expression lorsque je m'étais assise près de lui, ne me doutant pas un seul instant à l'époque que j'étais sa _tua cantante_. Je souriais en me rappelant avoir reniflée mes cheveux, craignant d'avoir une odeur repoussante. Il avait garder le point serré durant tout le cours et avait bondis de sa chaise à peine celui-ci terminé. Je me rappelais la colère qui m'avait assaillie alors, je l'avais trouver odieux. Mais cette époque était loin à présent et notre relation avait bien changée depuis, de la même manière que ma vision des légendes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra en remettant un mot au professeur, puis vint s'asseoir à mes cotés en même temps que nous échangions un regard complice.

Midi arriva, me rendant alors compte que je n'avais rien suivie du cours, mes pensées allant soit vers mon vampire ou soit vers mon...ami Jacob. Je n'arrivais pas à l'appelé autrement malgré ce qui c'était passé la veille, tout en sachant que je devrais sans doute faire le deuil de cette amitié en même temps que celui de Billy, mais pas avant d'avoir tout tenté !

Une fois entré dans la cafétéria, Alice nous fis signe de les rejoindre, apparemment elle m'avait déjà prise un plateau repas. Edward et elle étaient aux petits soins avec moi depuis notre retour. Une fois assise, je me rendis compte que j'avais abandonner sans préavis mes camarades humains. Je me tournais et aperçue Angela qui me regardait. Je lui fis un geste de la main pour m'excuser. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir puisqu'elle me sourie en retour. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de Mike Newton et Jessica... C'est la main froide d'Edward qui me sortie de mes pensées. Je lui souris en me concentrant sur la conversation d'Alice : shopping. Décidément, rien ne changeait vraiment.

Après la pause déjeuner et l'heure d'espagnol, 15h sonna la fin de ma journée. Je ne verrai Edward que ce soir, sachant qu'il devait être en sport à l'heure actuelle. C'est avec soulagement que je rejoignis l'habitacle de ma voiture. Je pris alors mon portable afin d'appeler Jacob comme prévus. Cinq sonneries plus tard, je soupirais en m'apprêtant à raccrocher quand j'entendis une voix féminine.

-**Allô ?**

-**Euh...salut, c'est Bella Swan. **Dis-je avec hésitation, ne sachant pas réellement à qui je m'adressais.

-**Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh mon Dieu, ça fait une éternité ! Je t'ai aperçue à l'enterrement mais tu ne dois pas vraiment te rappelé de moi maintenant, c'est Rachel !**

-**Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi Rachel ! Nos histoires de Barbie sont inoubliables ! **Dis-je avec un entrain inhabituel.

J'entendis le même rire chaleureux que dans mes souvenirs d'enfance.

-**J'appelais pour...**

-**Parler à Jake ? **Dit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

-**Euh, oui.**

-**Il m'avait dit que tu appellerais sans doute,** **je suis désolée Bella, il n'est pas là. Mais il me fait te dire que, je le cite, « vous vous êtes tout dit et que ce n'est pas la peine que tu appels » **dit-elle sur un ton désolée.

-**Oh ! Je vois...**

-**Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais ne te formalise pas, mon frère ne veut pas nous parler à nous non plus, il peut se montrer vraiment tête de mule quand il l'a décidé tu sais. Il a besoin de temps pour faire face à tout ça, c'est encore pire pour lui qui vivait avec notre père. **Dit-elle afin de me rassurée.

Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de personnes qui m'avaient dit de lui laisser du temps, ça devenait un vrai refrain à force.

-**Oui tu as sans doute raison, je vais faire ça. Merci quand même, j'espère que malgré les circonstances on pourra se revoir.**

-**Ah ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je compte rester tenir compagnie à Jake un certain temps, mes cours à l'université peuvent attendre. Surtout que Rebecca doit retournée à Hawaï, c'est plus compliqué pour elle de rester, maintenant qu'elle est mariée...**

-**Oui je comprends, eh bien passe le bonjour à Rebecca de ma part.**

-**Je n'y manquerais pas, à bientôt Bella.**

-**Oui, à bientôt**.

Je poussais un long soupir assise derrière mon volant. C'était clair maintenant, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à moi. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, notre amitié était bel et bien terminée...

* * *

Alors alors, cette amitié est-elle réellement terminée? Jacob changera-t-il d'avis? Bella tentera-t-elle autre chose?

J'attend vos pronostics, les paris sont ouverts ! Alors reviewez moi !


	7. Lack, Remorse And Determination

**Foxy White **: Milles merci pour tes conseils, tes petites astuces, ta patience, bref pour tout ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, enfin ce que ma fic deviendrait lol. J'espère que cette re-découverte te fera le même effet que la 1ère fois.

Merci à **, Lolinette, Polipopo, Linoa87, Niko, Angelikka, Becky1497, Amélie, Noleme, Nattie Black **pour vos reviews. Je vois que le chapitre 6 a susciter beaucoup de réactions (certaines contentes, d'autres en colère lol) sur l'attitude de Jake envers Bella. Je dirais que pour ma part, je suis partagée entre ces deux sentiments, d'un côté je le trouve terriblement blessant et injuste et de l'autre je lui donne entièrement raison, il fallait que quelqu'un lui balance ses défauts à la figure de notre Bella ! N'empêche j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire toutes ces disputes et croyez moi il y en aura d'autres...lol

Je vous avertis tout de suite, alors ouvrez grand vos yeux et ne me lancez pas d'objets tranchant s'il vous plait : Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, même si je l'ai déjà écrite. Attendez avant de me sauter dessus ! Je serais en stage pendant encore 3 semaines, stage pendant lequel j'aurais un examen oral déterminant pour savoir si je passe en 3ème année. Alors vous vous doutez bien que ma priorité est d'abord ma réussite scolaire avant les autres petits plaisir de la vie...donc je tenterai de mettre la suite SI j'ai un peu de temps le week end, mais je ne vous promet rien.

Voilà j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaites bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre VII: Lack, Remorse And Determination**

**(POV Bella)**

Deux mois. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ma violente dispute avec Jake. Depuis c'était comme si la terre ne suivait plus sa rotation habituelle : je trouvais le temps extrêmement long sans Mon Jacob.

J'avais honte de cette réflexion, surtout en pensant à Edward, qui connaissant ma peine, passait le plus clair de son temps en ma compagnie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais?! J'étais à présent avec l'homme que j'aimais et pourtant je me plaignais ! J'avais vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête.

Oui, d'accord, j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, mais il n'est, non, il n'était que ça, un ami...Alors pourquoi ressentais-je ce sentiment de manque et de vide intense? J'avais tout pour être heureuse maintenant, Edward était de retour et il m'aimait, la relation que j'avais avec mon père ne cessait de se renforcée au fil du temps, en nous soutenant mutuellement. Lui m'aidais face à la perte de mon meilleur ami et moi face à la mort du sien. Je pouvais compter également sur mes autres amis humains, enfin bref j'avais retrouvé un certain équilibre à Forks.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne cessais de penser à Jake, nom d'une pipe ?! Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-t-il ? Un tas de questions et aucune réponse. Certes Rachel m'en donnait à l'occasion sans que Jacob ne soit au courant, mais je voulais le voir de mes yeux pour en juger.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne voyais même plus Charlie assis en face de moi, ainsi que mon assiette de spaghettis que je touillais machinalement.

**-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! **Dit-il en se levant brusquement. **Je vais toucher deux mots à Jake ! Il n'a pas à t'en vouloir d'être parti ! C'est moi ton père, c'est à moi d'être en colère contre toi. Et puis ça fait 2 mois que ça dure cette histoire, il est tant que je m'en mêle, puisqu'aucun de vous deux n'est assez adulte pour régler ça ! **

-**Papa ! **Criais-je paniquée en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.** Cette histoire est entre Jacob et moi, c'est à nous de gérer ça !**

-**Mais c'est justement ce que vous ne faites pas Bella. Vous vous contentez de camper sur vos positions.**

-**C'est entre lui et moi ! Et puis je te signale que j'ai essayé, j'ai été le voir, je l'ai appelé, je me suis même servie de Rachel comme intermédiaire ! J'ai tout essayé, alors que lui n'a pas donné signe de vie ! Alors tu dois accepter comme moi que... notre amitié est terminée !**

**-Elle ne l'est pas Bella. Enfin voyons, c'est ridicule ! Vous avez toujours été amis, depuis le jardin d'enfant, comment pouvez vous oublier ça aussi facilement ?! En arrivé là parce que tu as choisi de partir retrouver Edward, tu ne trouves pas que c'est exagéré tout de même ?! **dit-il avec un air effaré.

Je soupirais fortement, il avait raison, on était amis depuis tellement longtemps que s'en était ridicule que tout finisse comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas tirer un trait sur notre relation. Je savais que je devais tenter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Jacob était très têtu quand il s'y mettait et toutes mes tentatives de réconciliation c'étaient avérées infructueuses. Cette situation m'épuisait, m'attristait...j'étais désemparée. Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Pour qu'il y est relation, il fallait le consentement des deux parties, une amitié à sens unique ne pouvais perdurée, celui qui donnait finissais toujours par se lassé et c'était mon cas. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui forcé la main, j'étais au pied du mur, résignée.

-**Bella...**, dit il en s'approchant de moi, **ça me fait tellement de peine de vous voir dans cette situation, surtout que c'est maintenant qu'il a le plus besoin de ton soutien...**

**-Je sais, moi aussi ça m'attriste beaucoup, j'ai essayé je te jure...mais s'il ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie, je dois l'accepter et toi aussi, même si c'est difficile**, dis-je la gorge serrée.

**Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à finir pour demain.**

Je m'éclipsais rapidement en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, je savais que ça l'affectait énormément, surtout que c'était le fils de son meilleur ami et qu'il se sentait d'une certaine manière responsable de lui depuis la mort de son père, il voulait veiller sur Jacob, mais comment le pouvait-il si celui-ci était fâché avec sa propre fille ?

Décidemment, je gâchais toujours tout !

Je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre en m'appuyant sur la porte une fois celle-ci refermée. Puis je craquais en silence, en tenant ma tête dans les mains, je me laissais glissée contre la paroi en bois. Je ne pouvais plus le nier maintenant, vivre sans Jacob m'étais impossible, il n'était plus simplement mon Soleil, mais il était aussi devenu mon Oxygène. Même les bras d'Edward ne m'apportaient plus autant de soulagement qu'avant, je voulais ses bras chauds, bronzés, puissants et tendres à la fois. Je voulais humer cette senteur particulière qui me rappelait la forêt, mélangée à celle d'un gel douche pour homme qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je voulais entendre sa voie rauque mais douce, voir son sourire d'un blanc éclatant jurant avec la matité de sa peau, l'observer travailler avec concentration dans son garage comme avant, maniant avec dextérité tous ses outils. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me lever et foncer à la Push là, maintenant sans perdre une seconde. Trop de temps c'était écoulé depuis et l'idée d'en perdre encore m'étais de plus en plus insupportable...

**(POV Jacob)**

La nuit était maintenant tombée, je ne savais même plus quel jour on était exactement, mais je savais que j'étais resté allonger là des heures à regarder le plafond, avec une faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce. J'étais en fait à des kilomètres d'ici, mes pensées inlassablement tournées vers une seule et même personne : Bella.

Depuis ce fameux dimanche après midi, je ne cessais de penser à elle, alors que je lui avais juré qu'elle n'existait plus à mes yeux. Le remord qui m'avait assailli quand je l'avais vu pleurer dans sa voiture ne m'avais plus jamais quitté. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, d'aller courir sous ma forme lupine, d'aller plonger de la falaise, bref de m'occupé l'esprit, rien n'y faisait, elle me suivait partout sans relâche !

Tout me rappelait Bella, mon garage, quand elle y venait pour me voir réparer les motos. La plage, où nous avions marché et discuté tant de fois. La forêt, où nous avions passé un moment à chercher un lieu où elle s'était rendue mais dont elle ne se rappelait plus. Bref, où que je sois je la voyais, l'entendais.

Ne pouvais-je pas changer de cerveau ? Ainsi toutes ces émotions et ces souvenirs qui me tourmentaient disparaitraient ! Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple. Je me rappelais alors d'une citation que j'avais trouvée exagérée à l'époque ou je l'avais entendue : « Life is a bitch until you die ». Alors c'était ça ? La vie n'aurait de cesse de me torturé jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ? A quoi bon alors ? Et puis pourquoi craindre la mort dans ce cas ? Après tout c'était cessé d'exister tout simplement, ni souffrance, ni peine, rien ! Les vivants souffraient de perdre un être cher, car celui-ci leur manquerait terriblement. Mais en fait celui qui rendait l'âme ne souffrait aucunement, ne voyant et n'ayant plus conscience de rien. A cet instant précis j'enviais mon père...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?! Moi, Jacob Black, baissé les bras ?! Penser à la mort et au...suicide ?! Je me giflais mentalement ! Jamais je n'y aurais pensé auparavant. Mais ça c'était avant la trahison de Bella...

Je devais cesser de rabâché des idées noires, elle avait fait son choix, je devais maintenant m'en accommodé et apprendre à vivre avec ! Elle avait réussie elle après tout, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvé à ce qu'on dit ! Et puis après tout je ne m'étais pas encore imprégné et ce jour là j'oublierai définitivement Bella !

-**Jacob ??** Appela une voix féminine.

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées en me relevant du canapé.

-**Jake, je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi !**

Qu'est-ce que Leah me voulais à la fin ?! Depuis qu'elle était dans la meute, on aurait dit qu'elle se croyait investie d'une mission : sauver les loups en détresse. Je l'avais déjà envoyé boulé plusieurs fois, mais j'oubliais à quel point cette fille était tenace ! Pire qu'un chien accroché à son os.

J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec avec l'air le plus renfrogné que je pouvais faire. Mais apparemment elle s'en fichait puisqu'elle entra quand même, me bousculant sans ménagement.

-**Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans les mots « laisse-moi tranquille » ?! **Dis-je en articulant de manière exagérée mes derniers mots.

-**Laisse ça pour les filles tu veux ! Franchement te morfondre comme tu le fais pour une nana ?! Manque plus que le pot de glace et les films à l'eau de rose...**

-**Je ne me morfonds pas !**

-**Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette pénombre dans laquelle tu vis alors ? **Dit-elle en allumant les lumières.

-**T'aurais pas quelqu'un d'autre à importuner ? Je sais pas moi, ton frère par exemple ? Et puis dois-je te rappeler que je suis en deuil ?! **Dis-je en m'énervant quelque peu.

-**Non, Seth patrouille avec Sam et Quil.** **Et puis on sait très bien toi et moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça ! Chaque fois que tu mutes, tes pensées ne tournent qu'autour de Bella ! Bella par ci, Bella par là, **dit-elle avec des gestes moqueurs.

-**T'as qu'à pas écouter ! Et puis c'est toi qui ose dire ça, alors qu'en plus de ta mauvaise humeur, tu nous bassinais avec tes pensées sur Sam et Emily depuis que tu as rejoins la meute?! **Dis-je méchamment.

Nous nous regardions en chien de faïence, c'était un coup bas. Je savais qu'elle voulait m'aider, d'ailleurs tout le monde voulait m'aider, que ce soit par rapport à mon père ou Bella, mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'on me fiche la paix !

-**J'étais peut être de mauvaise humeur, mais contrairement à toi, je faisais face à la situation, je ne me terrais pas comme un ermite. Et puis tu n'as pas eut à affronter à une imprégnation ! Et dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui a voulut que Bella sorte de ta vie ?! C'était ta décision Jacob, alors assume et cesse de geindre comme un gosse !**

Je bouillais littéralement, je ne voulais pas entendre tout ça, je me le reprochais suffisamment à longueur de journée ! Mes mains commençaient à tremblées et je n'avais qu'un souhait, lui sauter à la gorge ! Elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle se mit en position défensive, mais elle ne recula pas pour autant. Je me retins malgré tout, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, car elle avait raison, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même !

-**Si elle te manque tant que ça, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ses appels ? Ou pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller la retrouver ? Tu te fais du mal alors que tout pourrait être différent...je sais que tu considères son départ comme une trahison, mais crois moi cette fille n'es pas assez perverse pour te faire un coup pareil, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était son foutu vampire.**

-**Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Je sais déjà tout ça, alors tu repasseras pour la leçon**, dis-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

-** Je croyais pas que t'étais du genre à t'avouer vaincu, surtout face à une sangsue ! Tu me déçois...**

-**Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse hein ?! Elle a fait son choix bordel !**

-**Elle n'a fait aucun choix, elle a juste été le sauvé en Italie bon Dieu !**

-**Mais elle l'aime, tu ne comprends pas !**

-**Elle t'aime aussi pauvre nouille ! Pourquoi elle harcèlerait Rachel depuis 2 mois pour avoir de tes nouvelles sans quoi?!**

**-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? **Demandais-je complètement perdu.

-**T'es pas au courant ? Elle l' appel régulièrement pour prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai surpris ta sœur au téléphone un jour. Elle m'a dit que Bella téléphonait très souvent sans que tu sois au courant. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire, mais je vois qu'il faut employé les grands moyens avec toi.**

Je restais un moment sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle après toutes les méchancetés que je lui avais dites ? Bella m'avait toujours étonnée. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, sa sangsue était de retour et pourtant elle ne m'avait pas oublié, décidemment je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille.

Voyant Leah affiché un léger sourire en m'observant, je décidais de me ressaisir.

**Cesse de me regarder comme ça ! C'est uniquement parce qu'elle s'en veut ! Elle se sent coupable et fait ça seulement parce que j'ai perdu mon père ! Je n'attends qu'une chose c'est de m'imprégner pour oublié définitivement cette fille ! **Mentis-je.

Elle me dévisagea un moment pas dupe une seule seconde. Décidemment, j'étais vraiment nul pour cacher mes sentiments.

-**Jake, je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois moi, mais te terrer chez toi en ruminant tes regrets ne changera rien à la situation. Prend une décision, fais ce que tu crois juste. Mais ça ne peux pas durer, alors va la voir, présente lui tes excuses j'en sais rien, mais fais quelque chose. **Me dit-elle sur un ton plus doux, ce qui m'étonna venant d'elle.

Une fois celle-ci partie, je restais là à réfléchir à notre discussion. Leah avait raison, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur comme un cancer depuis 2 mois et à ce rythme, j'aurais bientôt des cheveux blancs, enfin façon de parler. Ma conduite avait été odieuse et injuste. Je connaissais Bella, jamais elle n'aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour me blesser sciemment. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir en partant que 2 jours plus tard, j'aurais à vivre cette épreuve. La connaissant, elle avait dû culpabiliser et moi qui en avais rajouté une couche avec mes reproches...Je lui avais fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une amie digne de ce nom, mais en lui balançant ces horribles choses, je ne valais pas mieux.

Il fallait que je rectifie le tir, il était encore temps de lui demander pardon, surtout qu'apparemment elle ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça, puisqu'elle prenait toujours de mes nouvelles auprès de ma sœur.

C'est avec cette pensée à l'esprit que je me dirigeais vers la forêt, j'avais tellement hâte de la revoir que je préférais y aller sous ma forme lupine, ça irait beaucoup plus vite. J'attachais donc mon tee-shirt et mon short à ma cheville après m'être déshabillé, puis me transformais à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je courais le plus vite possible, me faufilant entre les arbres avec agilité. Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt menant à sa maison, je repris forme humaine et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse. Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que je m'approchais à pas de loup de sa fenêtre légèrement éclairée. C'est bien, elle ne dormait pas encore malgré l'heure assez tardive.

Je m'apprêtais à bondir quand, prenant une bouffée d'air, je sentis cette affreuse odeur.

Un vampire ! Et pas n'importe lequel : Edward Cullen.

La colère commença à s'emparée de moi, mes mains tremblaient légèrement en même temps que ma mâchoire se contractait. Je décidais pourtant de me calmer, ça ne servirait à rien que je me transforme juste sous sa fenêtre, doutant que Charlie et ses voisins apprécient le spectacle. Je tendis alors l'oreille afin d'écouter leur conversation, piqué par la curiosité.

**(POV Edward)**

Tandis que je parlais avec Bella de la prochaine séance de torture qu'elle vivrait avec ma sœur, je sentis une odeur que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : Jacob Black était dans les parages. Je me raidis légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour que Bella s'en aperçoive.

Que lui voulait-il ?! Je repensais aux deux mois de calvaire qu'elle avait vécu à cause de lui en serrant les dents. Après tout ce temps à la repousser et à l'ignorer, il décidait d'un coup de revenir comme une fleur ?! Elle s'était remise à vivre normalement depuis quelques semaines, le sujet Jacob ne venant presque plus sur le tapis...et je ferais tout pour que ça continu ! Un jeune loup ne contrôlant pas ses émotions n'avait rien de bon à lui apporté !

J'essayais de me concentré pour entendre à la fois ses pensés et continuer à participé à la conversation avec Bella sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

« _Saleté de vampire ! Si je pouvais te balancer à Charlie ! J'aurais adoré voir ta réaction quand il te mettrait à la porte en te menaçant de son arme devant Bella_...»

Je souriais en même temps qu'une idée germait dans me tête.

- **Bella, tu devrais dormir maintenant, n'oubli pas qu'Alice est d'une grande impatience, elle sera sûrement devant chez toi dès 8h, je ne voudrais pas que tu es une panne de réveil par ma faute...**Dis-je avec humour afin de changer de sujet.

-**Tu as raison, j'espère qu'elle saura se maîtrisé face à toutes ces vitrines pleines de vêtements et autres accessoires ! **Dit-elle avec une moue légèrement craintive. Elle était adorable vraiment adorable comme ça.

-**Oh tu sais, avec ma sœur, mieux vaut t'attendre au pire ! Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ce soir ? **Dis-je avec malice sachant quelle serait la réponse et que Jacob écoutait.

-**Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus dormir sans toi ! **Dit-elle en se serrant contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse.

-**Je tiens à toujours te laisser le choix mon amour, tu le sais. Mais avant de t'endormir embrasse-moi...**

**(POV Jacob)**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, non seulement cette sangsue sortait avec elle, mais en plus il passait la nuit avec elle, dans son lit ?! Charlie ne devait pas être au courant, impossible. Il avait dû se faufilé par la fenêtre ni vu ni connu. Foutue dons de vampires !

Ne me dites pas que Bella va...l'embrassé ?! Je serrais les dents afin de contenir la rage qui me montait à la gorge. Je ne pouvais en supporter d'avantage, il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette maison, de Bella et de sa sangsue de malheur !

Je me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers la forêt, enlevant déjà mon tee-shirt, mes muscles se contractant à mesure que j'accélérais. La colère déferla si vite en moi que je n'eus même pas le temps de retirer mon short qu'une explosion libératrice s'empara de moi.

Je n'avais jamais courus aussi vite, je ne savais même pas où je me dirigeais exactement jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix dans ma tête : Leah...encore.

-**Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Me demanda-t-elle, sentant la rage qui bouillait en moi.

-** Tout ça est de ta faute, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! J'avais décidé de ne plus jamais la revoir et toi avec tes conseils à deux balles, il a fallut que tu t'en mêle comme toujours !**

- **Jake, calme-toi, je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ?**

-**Elle était avec sa sangsue ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'aurais jamais dû aller là bas !**

-**Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? **

-**Et comment j'aurais put, puisqu'ils se bécotaient ?!** Criais-je mentalement avec rage.

-**Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu irais ce soir même...**

-**Ah non ! Non ! Ne commence pas, je ne veux plus t'entendre, garde tes conseils pour toi à l'avenir !**

Je repris brusquement forme humaine, épuisé par tout ça et marchais nu jusqu'à chez moi, ayant parcourus plus vite que je ne le pensais la distance qui me séparait de ma maison. Une fois rentré, je me dirigeais droit vers ma salle de bain. Il me fallait une douche bien froide pour me calmé. Une fois sous le jet d'eau, je commençais doucement à me détendre, mais ça n'étais pas encore ça...

Ceci fait et enfin vêtu, je m'allongeais sur mon lit en soupirant. J'étais dispensé de patrouille, Sam estimant que je devais encore faire mon deuil, mes pensées étant encore trop chamboulées par la mort de mon père et mes problèmes avec Bella. De plus, la meute s'étant agrandis ces dernières semaines à cause du retour des Cullen, d'abord Quil, puis Seth et enfin Leah, Sam jugeait inutile que je me joigne à eux pour le moment. C'est sur ces pensées que la fatigue me gagna d'un coup. Mes paupières papillonnaient dangereusement et c'est écrasé par l'effort physique et mental que j'avais fournit aujourd'hui, que je finis par lâché prise en m'endormant

**(POV Edward)**

Je me délectais littéralement des baisés de Bella et si j'étais sûr de pouvoir me contrôlé, je me laisserais allé à coup sûr. Mais je m'estimais encore trop faible face à la tentation qu'était l'odeur délectable de son sang, pour ne serais-ce qu'y penser. Je savais que Jacob n'était pas resté bien longtemps, car je l'avais entendu détaler à toute vitesse au moment ou j'avais demandé à Bella de m'embrassé. Je jubilais à l'idée de l'avoir dégoûté, au point que plus jamais il ne chercherait à la revoir. Mais ce réconfort ne dura pas bien longtemps en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait eut Bella si elle avait su qu'il était venu et à quel jeux j'avais joué pour l'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas de si tôt si elle l'apprenait. C'est pourquoi je ne lui dirais rien. Je m'en voulais de lui caché la vérité, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre. Je savais que le lien entre elle et ce jeune loup était suffisamment puissant pour que j'aie à m'inquiéter. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour qu'elle tienne à lui à ce point. Décidemment je ne percerais jamais totalement le mystère que représentait Bella et c'est ce qui m'attirait le plus chez elle. Ses réactions pouvaient être si inattendues et ses sentiments si forts, que s'en était renversant. Pour une simple humaine, elle était vraiment spéciale et même si je le savais depuis notre première rencontre, je n'en mesurais la portée que maintenant. Aro avait raison sur ce point, elle était unique ! Cette pensée me réconfortait face à mon choix : tant qu'elle voudrait de moi, je me battrais pour elle !

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous penser de l'attitude de notre vampire détesté? Pensez vous que Bella l'apprendra? Et si oui, quelle sera sa réaction? Et notre pauvre Jacob qui a tenté une approche, gâché par Edward...lol Je sais, je suis sadique, mais j'adore ça !

Review please ;-)


	8. Shopping And Hunts

_Bon finalement je cède face à votre impatience sans limite lol, je poste donc le chapitre 8 une semaine avant le délai que je vous avait annoncer, par contre vous devrez patienter pour le chapitre suivant car même s'il est dans ma tête, je n'ai encore rien écrit...Alors j'espère que cette suite vous ravira et vous permettra de patienter plus facilement._

_Merci à **Em04, Mimie0907, Souhad, Angelikka, Linoa87, Daki-L-N, Noleme, Pouchy, La Passante Lisante et Foxy White** (le meilleur pour la fin lol), ainsi que tous ceux/celles que j'ai oublié, celles qui m'ont envoyé un MP sans laissé de review ;-) Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous continuerez de me suivre...Surtout n'hésitez pas, que vous aimiez ou non, faites moi connaître vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre VIII : Shopping And Hunts**

**(POV Leah)**

Préférant méditée sans qui que ce soit dans ma tête, je décidais de reprendre forme humaine. Je trouvais un tronc confortable ou m'asseoir.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé mais je savais que Jacob m'en voudrait pendant un bon moment, déjà qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joviale ces temps-ci, là c'était l'hécatombe. Mais qu'avait bien put faire cette écervelée de Bella pour le mettre en rogne à ce point ?! Décidemment elle n'était pas douée ! Non seulement elle s'amourachait d'un vampire qui ne désirait qu'une chose, la vidée jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, mais en plus elle rendait Jacob malheureux.  
Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, puisqu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui parler, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai ! Tans pis pour les états d'âme de cette humaine sans cervelle !  
Dès demain je me rendrai chez elle et lui balancerai ses quatre vérités !

**(POV Bella)**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 7h. Je ne fus pas étonnée de ne trouver Edward nulle part, il m'avait prévenu la veille qu'il irait chasser avec Emmet et Jasper très tôt. Il m'avait d'ailleurs taquiné en me disant que puisque j'avais ma journée entre filles, lui aussi aurait la sienne entre mecs ! Cette pensée me fit sourire et me mis de bonne humeur, malgré la séance de torture qui m'attendait. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, puis descendis à la cuisine après m'être doucher et habiller.

-**Salut Papa !** lançais-je avec entrain.  
Il sursauta quelque peu pendant qu'il buvait une gorgée de café.

-**Eh ben ! On s'est levé du bon pied à ce que je vois !** dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

-**Oh tu sais, y' a des jours comme ça...**dis-je d'un ton léger.

-**Pourtant, je croyais que tu détestais les journées shopping ?**

Oh mince j'avais presque réussie à oublier ce détail.

-**Je crois que je m'y fais avec le temps. Et puis sachant que je ne peux pas y échapper, j'y vais la tête haute !**

Nous sourions tous les deux. Depuis quelques temps, il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre, mais bizarrement, j'avais comme l'impression que je n'étais pas la seule responsable de ce changement d'humeur. Je chassais rapidement cette pensée sachant que Charlie sortait peu et n'avait pas vraiment d'occasions de se divertir. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je l'y encourage, il était encore assez jeune pour refaire sa vie. Et le savoir seul quand je ferai la mienne avec Edward ne m'enchantais pas.

-**Tu auras assez d'argent ou tu veux que je t'en donne, connaissant Alice...**

-**Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas dépenser énormément, c'est plutôt Alice qui va se ruiner.** Le rassurais-je, sachant pertinemment que les Cullen avaient débit illimité. Cette pensée m'effraya quelque peu, je devrais sans doute la raisonnée pour qu'elle ne dévalise pas tout Seattle !

Après ce petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, je remontais dans ma chambre mettre un peu d'ordre, me disant que j'avais encore le temps avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était d'Alice dont on parlait, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix en bas. Je regardais mon réveil, 7h45, décidément le shopping déclenchait chez elle une frénésie doublé d'une impatience surnaturelle !

-**Bella ?**

-**J'arrive papa.** Répondis-je en prenant mon petit sac que je mis en bandoulière. Autant être le moins chargée possible au départ, car je savais que ce serait une toute autre histoire au retour. A peine arrivée à la dernière marche qu'elle m'étreignit brièvement puis débita des paroles à toute vitesse.

-**Prête ? J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, parce qu'on aura besoin de toute la journée pour le programme que je nous ai concocté ! On a pas mal de route à faire alors on ne traine pas !** dit-elle rapidement, en me prenant déjà par la main pour m'emmener vers la sortie.** A plus tard Charlie !** lança-t-elle gaiement avec un geste de la main.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil paniqué à mon père, tout à coup moins sûr de revenir en un seul morceau. Lui me regardait avec son petit sourire moqueur en haussant les épaules d'un air impuissant. Traitre ! Il n'intervient même pas pour sauver sa propre fille ?!

Une fois dans la voiture elle me mit en garde.

-**Bon, je t'avertis tout de suite, on a 226km à faire, ce qui veut dire 3h53 de route pour quelqu'un de normal et qui respecte les limitations de vitesse. Mais tu sais déjà que ça ne sera pas mon cas, alors attache toi, parce que je compte bien battre mon record de l'autre fois.**

-**Qui était de ?**

-**2h et 26 minutes. Mais c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'effrayé cette fois là au point que tu ne veuilles plus monter en voiture avec moi. Mais ce coup ci, c'est différent, tu es une habituée alors pas d'excuse.**

-**J'accepte si tu me promets deux choses**.

-**Lesquelles ?**

-**Rouler moins vite que ton frère et respecter le code de la route au moins au retour !**

Elle réfléchit, se remémorant sans doute l'allure à laquelle il roulait.

-**D'accord pour la première requête, mais la deuxième Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Prendre 4h pour rentré alors qu'on peut le faire en deux ?**

Je soupirais, mais finit par acquiescé, craignant sérieusement pour ma vie. Je lançais un dernier regard vers ma maison alors qu'elle s'éloignait, peut-être étais-ce la dernière fois que je voyais...Et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée. Je savais que j'exagérais un peu, mais je crois qu'en tant qu'humaine, je ne m'habituerais jamais à leur conduite.  
Elle me lança un regard amusé.

-**Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne crains rien, n'oubli pas que nos réflexes sont surdéveloppés**, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Tu vois, encore un côté positif à la vie de vampire. On ne craint pas de mourir dans un accident de la route. Quand tu seras comme nous, tu n'auras plus ce petit désagrément.**

Je souriais à cette pensée, le jour où je ne serais plus une faible et maladroite humaine me paraissais à des années lumières. C'était tellement surréaliste que je puisse devenir comme eux un jour, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginé autrement que ce que j'étais à l'heure actuelle. Voulais-je vraiment changée surtout ? L'inconnu me faisait peur. Et puis saurais-je me contrôlé en tant que nouveau né ? La rencontre avec les Volturi ne m'avait pas vraiment rassurée sur ce point.  
J'étais tellement captivée par mes réflexions, que je ne m'aperçue qu'après de longues minutes, de la vitesse à laquelle roulait Alice.

-**Alice ?!!**

-**Désolée, l'habitude**, dit-elle en rigolant. Je secouais la tête levant les yeux au ciel. **Malgré toutes ses extravagances, surtout en matière de shopping et de réactions euphoriques, j'adorais cette fille.**

**(POV Leah)**

Je me levais suffisamment tôt pour mettre mon plan à exécution : me rendre chez Bella et la confronté sur son attitude envers Jacob ! Je jubilais à l'idée de la prendre au saut du lit, elle aurait encore les idées flou et ce réveil brutal serait comme une douche froide.

Une fois dans la forêt je me transformais après avoir pris soin d'attaché mes vêtements à ma cheville. Je courais le plus vite possible pour atteindre sa maison. Toute la meute devait encore dormir à cette heure, ouf ! Je me félicitais de m'être levée aussi tôt, ça m'évitais d'avoir à contrôlé mes pensées.  
Arrivée à la lisère de la forêt, je repris forme humaine, m'habillant rapidement.  
Une fois devant sa porte, je pris une bouffée d'air, essayant de calmé l'adrénaline qui déferlait en moi. J'avais hâte de lui balancer ses quatre vérités ! Je toquais trois coups net et attendis.

-**Leah ?**

Ne m'attendant pas à voir Charlie, je restais une fraction de seconde bouche bée.

-**Bon...bonjour Charlie. Désolée de vous dérangé si tôt, mais j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec Bella.**

-**Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis réveillé depuis longtemps et Bella aussi, mais malheureusement tu viens juste de la loupé. Elle est partie avec Alice à Seattle pour une journée shopping.**

-**Ah ! Euh...merci quand même**. Dis-je, cachant ma déception.

-**Tu pourras la voir ce soir, ou si tu veux je lui dirais...**

-**Non, ne lui dites rien, je dois me rendre à Seattle de toute façon, alors ça tombe bien finalement. **Mentis-je.

-**Très bien, alors tu la trouveras surement là bas.**

-**Merci, je dois y aller, désolée pour le dérangement.**

-**Hum...attend. Comment va Sue ?**

Je me retournais, étonné par sa question.

-**Bien..., elle va bien.**

-**Tant mieux alors. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part.**

-**Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt.**

Je me dirigeais à grandes enjambées vers la forêt, une fois à l'abri des éventuels regards, je me transformais. Puisqu'elle était à Seattle, je n'avais qu'une solution : me rendre là bas. Elle n'y échapperait pas quoi qu'il advienne ! Ca devait sortir et ça ne pouvait pas attendre, deux mois étaient passé, c'était largement suffisant ! Il me fallait une voiture et celle de Jacob ferait parfaitement l'affaire. J'étais presque arrivé quand je sentis une présence dans ma tête. Merde !

-**Leah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

-**Seth, rentre à la maison.**

-**Non ! Tu t'es levé tôt, ce qui n'est pas ton habitude un samedi matin, en plus je te sens tendue, alors je veux savoir ce qui se passe !**

-**Rien ! Et puis je ne suis pas tenue de tout te dire, même si tu es mon frère !**

-**Pourquoi tu vas chez Jacob ?**

-**Oh, mais fiche moi la paix avec tes questions !**

Arrivée à destination je me transformais et m'habillais vitesse grand V. Puis je me dirigeais vers le garage de Jacob, là où il garait sa Golf. Je savais qu'il laissait parfois les clefs sur le contact, ne craignant pas les éventuels voleurs.  
Je montais à bord, rassurée de trouvé les clefs. Mais au moment de démarrer, Seth apparu à la fenêtre coté passager.

-**Où est-ce que tu va comme ça ?**

-**Ca ne te regarde pas !**

-**Si justement ! Je veux t'empêcher de faire une bêtise, et je sens justement que c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.**

-**Je vais faire une petite virée, rien de plus.**

-**Leah, tu as beau réussir à me cacher parfois tes pensées, je sais quand tu mens !**

Après un moment à réfléchir, je décidais de céder sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas et qu'en plus il me retardait.

-**Très bien, monte, je t'expliquerais en route.**

Il ne se fit pas prier, et je démarrais en trombe, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de Jacob pour emprunter sa voiture. J'accélérais une fois sur l'autoroute en jetant un coup d'œil à la radio qui affichait 8h30. Merde, c'était à plus de 3h de route d'ici et je savais que ces sangsues roulaient plutôt vite avec leurs bolides, il fallait que je rattrape mon retard.

-**Alors ? Je t'écoute !** Me coupa-t-il dans mes réflexions.

-**Je compte aller régler le compte de Bella, c'est tout.**

-**C'est tout ?! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça Leah ! Et puis d'après ce que je sais, tes conseils n'ont pas portés leurs fruits, alors tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter là, tu ne crois pas ?**

-**Jacob ne lui a même pas parlé, c'est normal que ça n'est pas marché !**

-**Leah, c'est entre lui et elle cette histoire, tu devrais rester en dehors de tout ça, Jake t'en veut suffisamment, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche...**

-**Non, il est malheureux, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour rectifier le tire et Bella ne semble pas se rendre compte de son état. Elle batifole avec son vampire alors que Jacob essai de remonter la pente, alors je veux simplement lui filer un coup de pouce. Il n'est pas trop tard pour eux, ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était imprégner de sa sangsue...**

Il me lança un regard septique, je savais qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert quand il s'y mettait.

-**Leah, ça n'est pas la même chose que pour Sam et toi...**

-**Qui t'a dit que je parlais de Sam et moi ?!** Lançais-je avec une colère soudaine.  
**Je te parle de Jacob et toi tu me parles de Sam ?!**

-**Ok, d'accord**, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, **mais j'espère que tu ne te lances pas dans cette "mission de sauvetage des cœurs en détresses" pour combler un manque, **dit-il en mimant des guillemets.

-**Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et si c'est pour dire des conneries autant que tu descendes de cette voiture maintenant !**

-**C'est bon j'arrête. Mais dis moi au moins ce que tu comptes faire ?**

Je tentais de me calmer, ça ne servait à rien de dépenser mon énergie maintenant contre mon frère en plus. Bella allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

-**Je vais simplement lui parler de Jacob et de son attitude envers lui.**

-**C'est tout ? Tu ne comptes pas t'énerver, en plus de te mêler des affaires des autres ?**

-**Non, juste discuter.** Répondis-je tout simplement sachant qu'il me sondait de son regard inquisiteur. Je le vis finalement s'enfoncer au fond de son siège, vérifiant sa ceinture de sécurité en lançant un regard inquiet vers la route.

-**Tu pourrais rouler moins vite ?!**

Pour toute réponse, je souris en appuyant sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

-**Leah !! **Lança-t-il légèrement paniqué.

-**T'as voulu venir, alors assume !** Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

**(POV Bella)**

-**Alice s'il te plait, ralenti maintenant on est presque arrivé...**

-**Je sais, mais je veux battre mon record, alors tiens le coup encore quelques minutes.**

Je soupirais, tandis que j'apercevais déjà la ville et ses buildings. Alice m'y avais trainé une fois quelques mois avant leur départ. J'avais adoré malgré la torture que ça avait été de faire chaque magasin et d'essayer chaque tenue qu'elle trouvait « faite pour moi ». C'était une ville qui valait le détour, j'avais envie de voir Pike Place Market, le Seattle Art Museum, Safeco Field, Ballard Locks, Space Needle, Seattle Waterfront et bien d'autres endroits dont j'avais entendu parler. Mais avec Alice et sa folie de shopping c'était mission impossible, alors je me disais que j'aurais le temps un jour ou l'autre d'y venir, peut être avec Edward ou...Jacob. Mon cœur se pinça en pensant à lui. Ne plus l'entendre, ne plus le voir m'étais de plus en plus pesant. Son sourire, sa bonne humeur ainsi que la chaleur qu'il dégageait quand il m'enlaçait me manquait terriblement. C'est là que je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas totalement heureuse, qu'Edward ne me suffisait plus.

- **1 heure et 57 minutes ! Je savais que je pouvais faire mieux !**

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées en entendant les exclamations d'Alice.

-**Est-ce que ça va ? **Dit-elle perdant son sourire en voyant la mine que j'affichais.

-**Oui, oui, je réfléchissais seulement aux tortures que tu vas me faire subir.**

Elle me regarda un instant, pas vraiment dupe de mes paroles, mais décida de ne pas insister d'avantage.

-**Bon viens on a du boulot. Il est déjà 10 h et on n'a pas encore commencé un seul magasin !**

**(POV Edward)**

Nous courions à vive allure slalomant entre les arbres sans un bruit. Nous avions repéré un serf et nous avions parié sur celui qui serait sur lui en premier. Bien sûr étant le plus rapide des Cullen, je savais que j'y arriverais avant, mais j'adorais m'amusé, surtout avec Emmet qui avait horreur de perdre. Quand j'aperçu enfin ma proie, je fondis sur elle en quelques secondes sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de bouger un muscle, puis je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, effrayé par cette soudaine attaque. La voir ainsi me faisait pensé à Bella, elle serait sûrement attristé de me voir la vidé de son sang. Et puis elle-même aurait du mal à le faire le moment venu, quand elle ferait partie des nôtres. Cette pensée me rebutait à chaque fois, devoir mettre fin à sa vie d'humaine, lui faire perdre tous ce qui la rendait si spéciale à mes yeux, sa maladresse, le fait qu'elle rougisse dès qu'elle était gênée, me rendait malade. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce que c'était de devenir un vampire. Ne plus pouvoir dormir, manger normalement, voir le soleil sans horrifié les humains, tous ces petits plaisir de la vie était un sacrifice beaucoup trop cher à mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter son regard quand viendrait le moment ou j'y verrais des regrets et du dégoût.

C'était dans ces moments là que je pensais vraiment que Jacob était mieux pour elle. Avec lui au moins elle ne serait pas obligée de changer, elle pourrait rester elle-même et vivre une vie d'humaine normale. Et puis Jacob serait à même de la protégée au péril de sa vie. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel je lui faisais totalement confiance c'était bien celui-là. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû cacher à Bella qu'il était passé hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de me montrer aussi égoïste ?! Moi qui ne voulais que son bonheur, je lui refusais le droit de voir son meilleur ami, celui qui avait sût l'aider quand elle était au plus mal par ma faute ?

-**Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ?** Me demanda Jasper, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma proie qui me regardait les pupilles dilatées complètement paniquée, puis je la relâchais, me redressant tandis qu'elle détalait à toute vitesse.

-**Hey mec, si t'en voulais pas fallait me la laisser ?!**

-**Il est encore temps de lui courir après si tu la veux Emmet**, dis-je d'un ton morne.

Jasper me scrutait ne comprenant pas mon soudain changement d'humeur. Nous avions passé 3 heures à chasser en nous taquinant, attrapant toutes sortes de proies intéressantes, parfois pour boire, d'autres fois par simple esprit de compétition, mais là je n'étais plus d'humeur.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Insista Jasper sentant mon trouble.

-**Rien du tout, je n'ai plus envie de chasser.**

-**Tu nous la fais pas à nous mon vieux ! T'es vraiment pire qu'une femme quand elle a son « fameux cycle », t'étais de bonne humeur y'a pas dix minutes et là...**

-**Tais-toi Emmet.** Intervint Jasper. **Edward, n'oubli pas que je ressens tes émotions, alors dis nous ce qui te tracasse.**

Je soupirais, sachant que même si j'avais pu cacher ma gêne à Bella, je ne pouvais le faire avec Jasper.

-**Hier soir pendant que j'étais avec Bella, Jacob Black est venu la voir.**

-**Elle l'a vu et tu nous as caché cette info ?!** S'offusqua Emmet.

-**Non, nous étions dans sa chambre, lui est resté sous sa fenêtre. Il pensait qu'elle était seule, mais il a sentit mon odeur.**

-**Et qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? T'as pas peur d'une peluche géante quand même ?!** Plaisanta Emmet.

-**Tu peux vraiment être lourd quand tu t'y mets...**Le réprimanda Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Oh ça va, je plaisantais...alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le chiot ?**

-**Rien. Je n'ai pas dit à Bella qu'il était là.**

Tous deux me regardèrent d'un air ébahit.

-**Ca fait deux mois qu'elle essaie de le voir et...tu ne lui as rien dit ?! **Dit Jasper  
d'un ton consterné.

-**Tu ne comprends pas. Elle va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques semaines, elle l'a presque oublié à l'heure qu'il est. Si elle le voyait maintenant et qu'il la faisait souffrir à nouveau, tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant.** Me défendis-je.

-**Mais enfin, c'est à elle de décider Edward ! Et si elle l'apprend tu as pensé à ça ?**

- **Je sais, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre. **Dis-je d'un ton las, me rendant compte de mon attitude envers elle. **Et je ne veux pas la perdre.**

Sentant mon désespoir à cette pensée, il diffusa en moi une vague de bien être.

-**Ecoute, ce Quileute compte énormément à ses yeux, ce n'est pas loyal ce que tu as fait et Bella t'en voudrais si elle savait. Tu as raison de te battre pour elle, mais la manière dont tu le fais n'est pas la bonne et tu le sais. Tu n'es pas un manipulateur Edward, il n'y a que son bonheur qui compte pour toi, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a besoin de Jacob pour être vraiment heureuse. Tu ne peux pas lui refusé ça...**

Il avait parfaitement raison, je n'avais pas à interféré dans la relation qu'elle avait avec Jacob, surtout si c'était pour son bien être. A mon plus grand regret, il faisait partie de sa vie, elle avait besoin de lui et je devais m'en accommoder.

-**Je tenterais de réparer mon erreur.**

-**Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau quand Bella saura tout, mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein ?**

-**La ferme Emmet ! **Criâmes Jasper et moi à l'unisson, le laissant en plan derrière nous tandis que nous courions à nouveau en quête de proies.

**(POV Leah)**

Je voyais enfin les premiers buildings au loin, ouf ! Enfin arrivé après un peu plus de deux heures de route. Heureusement, nous étions partis juste après elles, donc nous avions une petite heure d'écart.

-**Ouvre grand tes narines pour m'aider à les repérer, histoire que tu serves à quelque chose puisque tu es là. **Lançais-je à Seth.

Je le vis se détendre à mesure que je ralentissais, la circulation devenant plus dense. Après avoir quitté l'Autoroute, je me dirigeais vers le Colombia Center, qui était l'un des repères dont je me servais généralement quand j'allais dans le centre-ville. Je longeais la 4ème Avenue, puis tournais à droite sur Denny Way, et bifurquais sur Boren Avenue. J'essayais de faire un quadrillage de la zone en passant par les rues les plus susceptibles d'intéressées les amatrices de shopping. Fort heureusement, Bella était avec un vampire, ce qui m'aiderait vraiment à la localiser dans une aussi grande ville, cette odeur putride étant facilement détectable pour nous autres loups.  
J'humais l'air ambiant à grands coups d'inspirations afin de capter toutes les odeurs qui flottaient autour de moi.

Brusquement je sentis une odeur nauséabonde. Bingo ! J'eus la confirmation qu'on approchait de notre cible puisque Seth me lança un regard me signifiant que lui aussi l'avait sentie.

**(Bella)**

Alice me trainait dans toutes les boutiques de petits créateurs à la recherche de chaussures, de vêtements originaux et dernier crie.  
J'avais beau avoir déjà connue cette expérience, à chaque fois j'étais surprise par son euphorie et son enthousiasme devant les vitrines.  
Finalement, on arriva devant un magasin de chaussures très tendance apparemment, vu l'état dans lequel était Alice en poussant la porte, me tirant par la main.  
Elle se précipita tout de suite vers un modèle, les dons vampiriques devaient aider...C'était une paire noire avec un petit nœud sur le dessus et un talon devant faire dans les 5 à 6 centimètres. Je devais bien avouer qu'elles étaient magnifiques, mais avec ma malchance, jamais je ne pourrais mettre ça sans me retrouver le nez dans la poussière.

Pendant qu'elle s'en emparait, puisqu'elle comptait les achetés évidemment, je me dirigeais vers des rayons fait pour les gens ne sachant mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je m'arrêtais devant un modèle de basket grise, blanche et noire qui était à la fois discrète et sûrement confortable.

-**Prends-les.**

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un dans mon dos aussi proche de moi.

- **Je regardais simplement Alice.**

-**Bella, malgré ton coté réfractaire au shopping, tu n'en restes pas moins une fille. Tu auras beau nier, je sais que tu aimes bien avoir quelque chose de neuf. Et même si ce n'est pas ce que je choisirais pour toi, je sais que c'est ton style et qu'elles t'iront à merveille.**

- **Tu sais prendre une paire et la regarder ne veux pas forcément dire qu'on va l'acheter...**

- **Dis ce que tu veux je te l'offre de toute façon. **Dit-elle en s'en emparant.

- **Non Alice ! Je refuse que tu me la payes.**

Mais elle n'écoutait rien, se dirigeant déjà vers la caisse. Quelle tête de mule elle alors !

- **Je te promets de ne plus nier que j'aime un peu le shopping si tu me laisses les payer !**

Elle se retourna d'un coup, me scrutant du regard avec un sourire naissant au bord de ses lèvres.

- **C'est vrai ? Tu le jures ? Plus jamais tu ne me diras que tu n'aimes pas le shopping ?**

- **Peut être pas plus jamais, mais au moins pour aujourd'hui...** Finis-je par concéder.

Elle fit une petite moue avec sa bouche à la manière d'une enfant réfléchissant.

- **Bon ok, c'est mieux que rien, dit-elle en me les rendant. Mais Bella, n'oubli pas que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous, l'éternité permet d'en mettre pas mal de coté, alors que toi...**

**-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas profiter de vous pour autant.**

- **Décidemment c'est toi la vraie tête de mule**! Dit-elle joyeusement en m'empoignant bras dessus bras dessous pour nous diriger vers la caisse.  
Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà en route pour d'autres magasins.

**(POV SETH)**

Je sentais Leah de plus en plus excité à l'idée de sa confrontation avec Bella et je devais bien avouer que ça me faisais peur. Ma sœur pouvait être tellement impulsive parfois, que je ne pouvais vraiment pas savoir comment ça allait se passé. Elle pouvait être capable du pire comme du meilleur, agir en personne civilisée en parlant de manière calme et réfléchie ou alors laissé son côté loup prendre le dessus en sortant les pires paroles en pleine figure.  
Je devais être sur mes gardes quand elle trouverait sa proie, la pauvre Bella ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Quand nous sentîmes leurs odeurs, un seul regard vers ma sœur confirma mes doutes et mes craintes. Je la vis se garer précipitamment dans la première place de parking qu'elle trouva et descendre de voiture sans perdre une minute.

-**Leah ! Attend moi !**

Rien à faire, elle courait déjà à grandes enjambées droit vers la source de ces odeurs.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de la laisser faire, j'aurais dû crever un des pneus de la voiture, ça l'aurais ralenti au point d'abandonné sa traque.

**(POV Bella)**

Mes pieds commençaient à me rappeler doucement à l'ordre et mon ventre n'allait surement pas tarder à s'y mettre lui aussi.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce que les filles en général pouvaient trouver au shopping, c'est vrai, c'était d'une futilité et d'une perte de temps incroyable, après tout il n'y avait que sept jours dans une semaine, alors pourquoi avoir des centaines de fringues ? Pourquoi vouloir une paire de chaussure pour chaque vêtement, alors qu'il suffisait d'en avoir quelques unes qui iraient avec les couleurs principales de sa garde robe…J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis un cri de joie mal contenu. Super. Alice avait encore trouvée un petit haut sympa, comme elle disait si bien. Décidément, rien ne l'arrêterait aujourd'hui ? N'y avait-il personne pour me venir en aide ?  
Me rapprochant d'elle pour voir sa trouvaille, je la vis se figer, ses yeux dans le vague.

-**Alice ??**

-**Viens !** Dit-elle en remettant le haut précipitamment à sa place tout en me saisissant par l'avant bras pour me tirer vers la sortie du magasin.

-**Que se passe-t-il ?** Demandais-je une fois à l'extérieur.

-**Il y a deux loups dans les parages**, dit-elle en inspectant les environs.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement, les loups n'étaient pas méchant, de plus nous n'étions sur le territoire d'aucun des deux clans, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi elle était autant sur ses gardes.

-**Hey toi là, on a un compte à régler !**

Alice et moi nous retournions d'un coup surprise par une voix féminine dans notre dos.  
Leah Clearwater, accompagnée de son frère Seth.  
Que me voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle aussi…hostile ?

* * *

_Eh bien, qu'en avez-vous penser?? Ca vous conviens ou vous n'aimez pas du tout que je jongle entre les différents POV ?? A votre avis Leah sera-t-elle vraiment hostile ou Bella est-elle parano ?? Edward avouera-t-il son "péché"?? (Je n'ai pas pu résister à montrer une part plus sombre chez lui, il est trop parfait à mon goût et que Bella ne s'en rende pas compte est vraiment pathétique...j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fan d'Edward sans quoi je vais me faire lyncher)._

_Top départ pour les reviews_ !


	9. Settlings Of Scores Part 1

_Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable pour mon retard, MAIS ! J'ai une bonne excuse, j'étais malade une bonne partie des vacances et j'avais une vacancière (autrement dit ma soeur) donc vous vous doutez bien qu'on sortait pas mal...bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma life. _

_Me voilà donc avec le chapitre 9 "Settlings Of Scores" autrement dit "Règlements de comptes" en français et croyez moi il y en aura ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je précise tout de même pour celles qui sont fatiguées que c'est la 1ère partie, vous aurez l'autre quand je l'aurais écrite...oui oui je sais._

_Remerciements à :_

**Sarah0406** : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais bon il est comme ça le Edward, j'espère que la 1ère engueulade te plaira, merci pour ta longue review, j'adore

**Bellardtwilight** : Voilà la suite, merci de me suivre

**Noleme** : J'espère que tu aimeras celui là aussi

**Souhad** : Contente que tu aimes ma version de Leah un peu chiante, enfin comme d'habitude quoi lol

**Mimie0907** : Tout à fait d'accord, Bella n'a pas les yeux en face des trous, merci de me suivre

**Baby Chou** : Non Leah ne découpe personne, mais elle remet certains boulons en place je dirais

**Linoa87** : Merci du compliment et la voilà !

**Attrape-Rêve** : Crois moi Bella va être secouée, à savoir si tu aimeras...merci de me suivre en tout cas

**Leilani972** : Aaaah une nouvelle fan lol, merci de rallier mes troupes et contente que ma fic te plaise chère compatriote...j'espère que ça continuera comme ça, voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Em04** : Désolée pour l'attente, voici la suite tant attendue !

Et enfin MA fan préférée **Foxy White** : merci de ton aide quand je sature, j'attend ta review même si tu as déjà vu ce chapitre ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre IX : Settlings Of Scores **(Part 1)

**(POV Bella)**

**-Leah?**

**-Alors comme ça tu veux jouer sur les deux tableaux ?!**

**-Euh…mais qu'est-ce que…**

**-Tu n'as pas honte ?! **dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi de manière quelque peu intimidante.

-**Leah, je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ? **Dis-je en levant les mains en signe de paix.

**-De quoi je parle ? De ta façon de traité Jacob !**

**-Pardon ? Jacob ? Je te signale que c'est à lui que tu devrais faire ce reproche ! C'est lui qui m'a repoussé, c'est lui qui a décidé de coupé les ponts !**

**-On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs !** dit-elle ironique.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!**

**-Tu l'as lâché pour ta sangsue et tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi ? T'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de dents peut-être ?!**

Je décidais de ne pas relever le sarcasme.

**-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé ça, j'ai toujours été clair avec lui à ce sujet, il savait que je ne ressentais rien d'autre que de l'amitié…**

**-En plus tu te voiles la face.** Dit-elle en secouant la tête avec un regard déconcerté. **Bon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment une bande d'idiots aveugles tous les deux, pas un pour rattraper l'autre…**

**-Leah, j'ai essayé de renouer avec lui, plusieurs fois, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…**

**- Je sais, Jacob est très têtu, mais tu aurais pu être plus persévérante. Et puis c'est un peu normal après le coup que tu viens de lui faire.**

**-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin?!**

**-Toi et ton glaçon, vous bécoter devant lui, tu croyais que ça lui ferais quoi à ton avis ?!**

**-Nous quoi ?? **Demandais-je complètement déconcerté.

**-Vous bécoter, vous embrasser, coller vos…**

**-Je sais ce que ça veux dire, **la coupais-je rapidement, des rougeurs me montant déjà aux joues, **mais on ne s'est pas…on n'a pas fait ça devant Jacob !**

**-Il est passé hier soir chez toi, il voulait te parler, faire la paix. Mais il t'a trouvé avec l'autre, vous étiez plutôt proche et là crois moi il n'est pas prêt d'oublier ça.**

Je restais un moment interdite. Jake avait enfin fait un pas vers moi, un évènement que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et il avait fallu qu'il nous surprenne Edward et moi pendant un moment…intime. Je soupirais.

**-Mais…tu es sûr qu'il nous a…**

**-Oh ça oui ! Il était furax ! Il ne s'est pas manifester à toi parce qu'il a sentie l'odeur horrible de ton glaçon. **

Alice qui jusque là n'avait pipé mot, prit la parole.

**-Vous ne sentez pas mieux crois moi !**

Quand elle croisa le regard d'Alice, je vis une étincelle machiavélique brillée dans ses yeux, puis elle reporta son attention sur moi.

**-Dis moi un truc, est-ce que ton charmant petit ami à l'odeur tellement, tellement envoutante**, dit-elle pleine d'ironie en clignant des yeux, **t'as mentionné le fait que Jake était juste sous ta fenêtre hier soir ? C'est vrai, normalement si Jacob l'a senti, il est évident que lui aussi, tu ne crois pas Bella ? Et puis, en admettant qu'il n'aurait pas senti sa présence, il aurait entendu ses pensées, non ?**

Je restais choquée par la question de Leah. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant limpide comme de l'eau de roche ! Je savais pertinemment que vampires et loups se sentaient à des kilomètres ! Une autre idée me vint et je me retournais vers Alice furieuse.

**-Tu étais au courant ?!!**

Alice fixait toujours Leah, elle paraissait d'ailleurs aussi surprise que moi par cette annonce quand elle reporta son regard vers moi.

**-Non Bella, je te jure que je ne savais pas.** Dit-elle avec sincérité.

Je fulminais littéralement ! Comment Edward avait-il osé me cacher une chose pareille ?! Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?! Il sait à quel point Jacob compte pour moi.

**-Alors, ça te fou les boules que ton parfait petit ami t'aie menti ! Tu as la preuve que personne n'est parfait et encore moins ces…gens.** Finit-elle sachant qu'on était dans un endroit public, loin de la tranquillité de Forks. **On dirait que tu as tendance à oublier qui a été là pour toi pendant tous ces longs mois, qui ne t'as jamais abandonné ! Alors revois tes priorités et pense un peu à autre chose qu'à ton petit bonheur personnel. **Dit-elle finalement en jetant un œil réprobateur aux sacs que nous avions en mains.

**-Viens Seth, j'ai dis tout ce que je pensais, on a plus rien à faire ici.**

Seth me lança un regard désolé. Mais le fait est que Leah avait entièrement raison, je me sentais honteuse de poursuivre ma vie comme si Jacob n'avait jamais existé, comme si sa douleur m'importait peu. J'avais eut tout faux de A à Z, j'aurais dû poursuivre mes efforts pour renouer le contact, je savais pourtant à quel point il pouvait être têtu, mais tôt ou tard il aurait finit par céder. Mais un autre sentiment commençait à m'envahir sournoisement…

**-Je veux rentrer.**

**-Bella, tu devrais d'abord t'asseoir qu'on en discute calmement.**

**-Je veux rentrer Alice ! Et ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux en parler.**

Elle resta un moment à me fixer, mais finit par céder face à mon ton sans appel.

**-Très bien, allons-y.** Lâcha-t-elle avec lassitude.

Une fois sortie de la ville et après plusieurs regards furtifs, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**-Bella, j'espère que tu ne la crois pas quand elle dit que tu ne pense qu'à toi ? Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi-même.**

Je fixais toujours le paysage, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre.

**- Et puis dis-toi que si Edward t'a caché ça, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.**

**-Ah oui ?!! Et quelle bonne raison hein ?! Dis moi, quelle foutue bonne raison il pourrait avoir pour me tenir éloigner de Jacob ?! **Explosais-je hors de moi.

**-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment, mais je connais mon frère, il ne te mentirait jamais si ce n'était pour te protéger.**

**-Me protéger ? **Dis-je d'un air dégoûter.** Il n'a pas à me protéger de Jacob ! C'est mon meilleur ami, j'attendais ça depuis deux mois, tu entends ?! Deux mois ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça représente ? **

**-Je sais Bella, il te manque je l'ai bien compris, mais essaie de voir les choses sous un autre angle.**

**-Il n'y a pas d'autres angles Alice. Edward s'est montré égoïste voilà tout, comme elle l'a dit, personne n'est parfait, je me suis bercée d'illusions et puis il n'a jamais aimé Jacob de toute façon.**

**-Bella…**

**-Je ne veux plus en parler !**

Elle se résigna, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ma part.

**(POV Leah)**

**-Tu ne trouves pas que t'as été un peu fort avec elle ?** dit Seth en grimpant dans la voiture.

**-Ooh tu ne vas pas la plaindre quand même ?! **Dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.** Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.**

**-Oui une vérité, un peu crue.**

**-Il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux sur sa sangsue. Il veut la privée de son meilleur ami, qui est bien plus si tu veux mon avis. Et honnêtement, tu t'es demander quelle sera la prochaine étape. La privée de son père ? De sa vie ?**

**-Je suis d'accord, elle était en droit de savoir, mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est son choix.**

**-Choix qu'elle a fait sans connaître tous les détails ! La preuve, regarde sa réaction, je sens que ça va barder pour l'autre. **Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

**-Tu es incorrigible, **dit-il en secouant la tête.** Bon on peut rentrer maintenant, je meurs de faim. Je me demande ce que tu vas raconter à Jake pour sa voiture.**

**-Oh je trouverais bien, mais t'as pas intérêt de l'ouvrir et surveille tes pensées louveteau !**

**-Ca va, ça va, je dirai rien**, dit-il les mains au ciel.

**(POV Bella)**

Une fois arrivée je m'apprêtais à descendre, ma colère toujours aussi fugace, quand Alice me retint par le bras.

**-Bella, je suis désolée que ça ne se soit pas passé comme je l'espérais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera. Si tu veux je dirais à Edward…**

**-Ne lui dis rien ! Fais lui juste savoir que je souhaite qu'on se voit le plus tôt possible, c'est à moi de lui parler de ça, c'est entre lui et moi.**

**-Très bien, comme tu voudras. Je pense qu'il viendra ce soir, on n'était pas censé revenir si tôt…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste en attendant?**

**-Non j'ai besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir à tout ça.**

**-Très bien, alors à bientôt.** Dit-elle tristement.

Je descendis sans un mot, je savais qu'Alice n'y était pour rien, mais j'étais encore trop énervée par la situation pour faire la part des choses.

**(POV Leah)**

Nous étions presque arrivé et je cherchais encore l'excuse que j'allais donner à Jacob. Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement lui dire la vérité ? Après tout, ça ne pouvais pas être pire que maintenant.

Nous étions à peine sur le chemin menant à chez lui que nous apercevions déjà Jacob appuyé les bras croisés dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Mince, il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur…

Une fois descendue, je lui envoyais ses clefs.

-**Tu ne devrais pas les laisser sur le contact, on ne sait jamais. Je t'ai fait le plein, ne me remercie pas.** Dis-je en m'éloignant déjà vers la forêt.

-**Et tu crois aller où comme ça ? Tu prends ma voiture sans ma permission, alors je veux une explication Leah.**

Je me tournais lentement, cherchant Seth du regard, mais celui-ci souriait déjà, l'air de dire, tu te débrouilles ma vieille. Il me le paiera plus tard.

-**On avait une course à faire, c'était assez pressé alors…**

Jacob me fixait pas dupe une seconde. Je soupirais.

-**Ok, on s'est rendu à Seattle, j'avais deux mots à dire à Bella. **Finis-je par admettre. Je ne me savais pas si faible face au regard de Jacob.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement. Et après quelques secondes de silence à me fixer à nouveau, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-**Et qu'est-ce que tu avais à lui dire de si important pour voler ma voiture et faire autant de kilomètres ?**

-**Oh tu sais…des trucs de filles. **Dis-je en levant les épaules nonchalamment.

-**Leah !**

-**On s'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu auras de ses nouvelles très rapidement si tu veux mon avis. Tu me remercieras plus tard tu verras.**

-**Je t'avais demandé de rester en dehors de ça. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ?!**

-**Parce que tu as toutes les cartes en main pour la faire changer d'avis, mais que tu ne sais pas les utiliser, alors je l'ai fait pour toi, j'ai dit tout haut ce que tu pensais tout bas. Et puis il fallait lui ouvrir les yeux à cette pauvre fille si émerveillée devant sa statue malodorante.**

-**Eh bien, merci de ton aide Ô combien indispensable, mais à partir de maintenant je vais me passer de tes services. Fini les remontrances et les sermons à tout va et si tu dois en faire, je dis bien SI ! Tu viens me voir, moi, tu n'embêtes plus Bella !**

-**Mais…**

-**Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu restes à ta place, c'est à moi de gérer ça Leah.**

-**Ok ! C'est bon, je promets de la laisser tranquille maintenant, ça te va ? Bon je dois y aller, mais quoi que tu en dises, je suis sûre qu'elle te donnera de ses nouvelles dans un futur proche !**

**(POV Bella)**

-**Déjà de retour ?** S'étonna Charlie en me voyant franchir la porte.

-**Quelle perspicacité !** Dis-je sarcastique tout en me débarrassant de mon manteau.

-**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Alice et toi vous êtes disputés ?**

-**Non, c'est…disons qu'on a fait une rencontre qui a tout gâché.**

-**Ah bon ? Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Leah par hasard ?**

Je me retournais vivement vers lui.

-**Comment tu le sais ?**

-**Oh, elle est passée ce matin juste après votre départ, elle te cherchait.**

-**Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!**

-**Euh…je viens juste de le faire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait passer à Seattle, qu'elle t'y verrait de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?**

-**Elle m'a informé de certaines choses qu'on m'a cachées.**

-**Tu veux m'en parler ?**

-**Non.** Dis-je simplement, mais après quelques minutes je décidais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. **Si quelqu'un à qui tu tiens te cachait quelque chose de vraiment important, comment tu réagirais ?**

-**Eh bien ça dépend, je m'interrogerais sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne m'aurait rien dit et sur l'importance de ce qu'elle m'aurait caché.**

-**Et si cette information était vraiment capitale ? Une information que tu serais en droit de savoir et que tu attends depuis longtemps ?**

-**Eh bien, je verrai si la raison de son comportement est valable ou non.**

**-Et si elle ne l'est pas ? Si cette raison est purement égoïste ?**

**-Il faudrait considérer les conséquences de son acte, si elles sont préjudiciables ou pas. Je ne sais pas si ça t'aide vraiment, mais le seul conseil que je te donnerais est de suivre ton cœur Bella, je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne décision.**

**-Oui j'espère. Euh papa, Edward passera me voir ce soir, on doit parler et j'aimerais…**

**-Que je vous laisse seul ?**

**-Oui.**

**-De toute façon je dois passer voir Sue en fin de journée, alors ne t'en fait pas vous serez tranquille.**

**-Merci. Je monte dans ma chambre mettre un peu d'ordre.**

**-Bella ? Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.**

A vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment réagirais-je quand je serrai en face d'Edward ? La colère qui s'était emparée de moi après l'entrevue avec Leah ne me rassurait pas sur ce point…

**(POV Alice)**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de cacher ça à Bella ?! On sait tous à quel point cette situation l'affecte et lui il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de ne rien lui dire ! Non Alice, calme toi, tu ne va pas réagir comme Bella, il doit avoir une bonne raison…c'est vrai, après tout ce n'est pas son genre de mentir.

Oh non, ça y est, ils arrivent, bon Alice pense à autre chose…mais quoi ? Ah oui : shopping !

-**Alice ? Déjà de retour ?** Me demanda Jasper.

-**Hein ? Oui, j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait pour l'instant, enfin pas tout, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'achèterais tout, mais bon, ça éveillerait les soupçons…eh puis Bella commençait à en avoir marre, donc me voilà !**

-**Tu es sûre que ça va ?** Me demanda mon compagnon, sentant sûrement mon trouble.

-**Moi oui, mais j'en connais une qui aimerais avoir quelques explications ! **Dis-je en me retournant vers Edward.

Ce dernier soupira et lança un regard vers Jasper.

-**Elle est au courant.**

-**Pas possible !** Lança Emmet, un sourire naissant sur le visage.

-**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? **Me questionna Edward.

-**Bella m'a fait jurer de ne pas m'en mêler, elle tient à ce que vous vous expliquiez entre vous. Elle t'attend chez elle et tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu as une bonne explication.**

-**J'y vais, à plus tard.**

-**Bonne chance frangin !** Cria Emmet alors qu'Edward bondissait déjà par la fenêtre.

-**Vous vous rendez compte de quoi j'avais l'air devant cette fille loup ?! Apprendre ça par nos ennemis, vous auriez au moins pu m'avertir !**

-**Eh, eh ! Calme toi, on n'était pas plus au courant que toi, on l'a appris pendant la chasse.** Me jura Jasper.

-**Je veux savoir TOUT ce qui s'est passé !**

-**Ok et nous aussi on veut tout savoir de ta partie de shopping mouvementée** ! Dit Emmet en se frottant les mains.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel, ça promettait d'être intéressant avec ce gamin hyperactif dans les pattes.

**(POV Edward)**

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie de vampire, mais je ne souhaitais pas perdre une seconde pour m'expliquer avec Bella. J'appréhendais vraiment sa réaction, je savais à quel point Jacob comptait pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui cacher ça ?! Je n'avais aucune excuse valable si ce n'est la peur de la perdre…Je me rendais à présent compte à quel point j'avais pu être égoïste, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'elle ressentirait. Et elle qui me trouvait parfait, elle devait être tellement déçu de moi à l'heure actuelle.

J'arrivais enfin devant sa porte. Je toquais sans attendre ne sachant pas à quelle sauce je serais mangé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son père, toujours aussi froid à mon égard depuis l'épisode « Italie ».

-**Bonsoir.**

-**Bella ? Ton ami est arrivé, je pars chez Sue, à tout à l'heure.** Cria-t-il en prenant sa veste et ses clefs. **Et même pas un bouquet de fleur dans les mains, décidément ces jeunes ne savent plus y faire. **Dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air déçu. **Entre et attend dans le salon elle va arriver. **Annonça-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

J'attendais patiemment en cherchant comment j'allais débuter mes explications, ça n'allait pas être simple.

-**Je t'écoute.** Me dit soudainement Bella les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver tellement j'étais dans mes pensées et elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas l'air heureuse de me voir.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette 1ère partie, j'espère que ma version de l'entrevue Bella/Leah vous a plut... et j'espère que celle à venir vous plaira aussi (je dois encore l'écrire alors patience) j'attend vos avis, commentaires, mécontentements, bref vos reviews avec impatience !_


	10. Settlings Of Scores Part 2

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, les choses trainent en longueur je sais, mais que voulez vous, je suis une jeune femme très occupée lol, qui a en plus de cela quelques pannes d'inspiration...bref, je réfléchie à la suite des évènements et même si j'ai les grands thèmes en tête, je n'arrive malheureusement pas encore à mettre des mots la dessus, alors je vous demanderais encore de patienter chers amis lecteurs. Merci d'avance de votre compréhension ;-)

Passons aux choses sérieuses : les remerciements !

Merci donc à toutes mes revieweuses telles que **Leilani972, Sarah0406, Linoa87, Bellardtwilight, Noleme, Em04, Lolinette, Aubepine, Celine879, K. Sawyer, Djianara, Kitsune-Tsuku, Ycats-Chan, Mimie0907, Shaly, Attrape-Rêve** et enfin ma Best **Foxy White** (merci de ton aide précieuse) et merci également à toutes les timides qui n'osent pas ou n'ont pas le temps de me laisser des reviews.

Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu par certaines : le règlement de compte (comme le titre l'indique) Bella/Edward. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il m'a donné du fil à retordre, savoir ce qu'Edward aurait dit et respecter sa personnalité s'est avéré très difficile, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il est en dessous de vos attentes.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre X : Settlings Of Scores (Part 2)**

**(POV Bella)**

Je trouvais Edward dans le salon, visiblement il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver car il me tournait toujours le dos et paru surpris quand je l'interpelais.

-**Je t'écoute.** Dis-je les bras croisés sur la poitrine, j'étais tellement furieuse que je décidais qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but.

Il parut quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton que j'avais employé, mais commença malgré tout à parler.

-**Bella, j'aimerais m'expliquer avant que tu ne me juges.** Me dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

-**C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi Edward, des explications. **Je bouillais de l'intérieur, ne comprenant toujours pas son attitude puérile et égoïste.

-**Je sais ce que tu dois penser, mais si j'ai fait ça c'était pour t'éviter de souffrir à nouveau…**

-**M'éviter de souffrir ?** Répétais-je presque choquée par sa déclaration. **Tu réalises que c'est justement en me cachant ça que tu m'as fait souffrir ? **Je tombais des nues, lui qui avait toujours eut une attitude irréprochable depuis qu'on se connaissais m'avait finalement déçu, à deux reprises.

-**Bella, je sais à quel point il compte à tes yeux et l'aide qu'il a put t'apporter quand je…quand je n'étais plus là…**

-**Non tu ne sais pas Edward et c'est bien là le problème. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'imagines pas ce par quoi je suis passé et ce que Jacob a fait pour moi durant tous ces mois. Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée parce que tu-n'étais-pas-là ! Comment as-tu pu me mentir ? **Dis totalement déconcertée. Le mensonge était quelque chose que je haïssais littéralement, alors venant de lui, c'était pire que tout.

-**Bella…**

-**Non ! **Criais-je excédée. **Deux mois Edward, ça faisait deux mois qu'on ne s'était plus parlé. Il a vécu les pires moments de sa vie et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis sentie coupable de ne pas être à ses côtés. Et quand enfin il ose revenir vers moi, tu l'en empêche ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais sans cesse vouloir me voir heureuse ? **

**Ah mais j'oubliais, c'est aussi toi qui m'as lâchement abandonné dans cette forêt sans même te retourner, alors ça ne devrais pas me surprendre n'est-ce pas ?**

Il me dévisagea comme si je lui avais planté un couteau en plein cœur. Ma phrase avait tapée dans le mille, je savais que ce sujet le faisait souffrir. Mais c'était justement mon but à cet instant : le faire souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Je cru même le voir blêmir malgré son tain déjà plus que pale.

-**Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, si j'ai pris cette décision, c'était pour t'éloigner d'un monde beaucoup trop dangereux pour une simple humaine, je voulais que tu vives une vie normale, même si pour ça je devais te quitter…**

-**Mais c'est justement ça ton problème Edward ! Tu as toujours voulu m'imposer ta vision des choses. Tu as toujours pensé à ma place sans jamais vraiment tenir compte de mes désirs, toujours à prendre les meilleures décisions soit disant. Toujours à vouloir me surprotéger. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est justement ce que j'adore chez Jacob, il me laisse tenter mes propres expériences sans jamais me materner, il ne m'impose pas ses choix, lui ! Quand j'ai eu envie de faire de la moto, il ne m'en a pas empêché, quand j'ai émit l'idée de sauter depuis les falaises pour le fun, il ne m'as pas dit que c'était trop dangereux et immature, il se contentait de m'accompagner en veillant à ma sécurité, sans pour autant m'étouffer. Exactement ce que toi tu n'as jamais su faire. **

Dire tout ce que je portais en moi depuis si longtemps me faisais un bien fou. La rancœur que j'avais gardée au fond de moi lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés refaisait surface. Je me sentais libérée, me rendant enfin compte que même si j'aimais Edward, il m'avait blessé, déçu. J'avais besoin de lui dire tout ce que je lui reprochais.

-**Quand je t'ai parlé de devenir l'une des vôtres, que m'as-tu répondu ?**

-**Bella, c'est différent, tu ne te rends pas comptes de ce que ce changement représente, de son caractère définitif, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes un jour en regrettant ta vie passée.**

-**Tu vois, c'est là que je veux en venir ! TU ne veux pas, TU ne penses pas ! C'est toujours TA décision au final. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a cette discussion, parce que si tu n'avais pas pris la liberté hier soir de me cacher la présence de Jacob pour vouloir, soit disant, m'éviter de souffrir, on serait sûrement réconcilié à l'heure qu'il est !**

-**Et c'est exactement pour ça que je te l'ai caché. Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre.** Avoua-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Je le regardais surprise par cette révélation, ma colère retombant comme un soufflet.

-**Me perdre ? **Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas le sens réel de ses paroles.

-**Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais depuis votre dispute, tu n'as cessé de penser à lui, chaque jour tu me parlais de lui et chaque nuit tu murmurais son prénom. Et en voyant ça, je m'en veux chaque fois un peu plus d'être parti, de t'avoir abandonné pour qu'au final votre relation devienne aussi forte. Quand je te vois perdue dans tes pensées, je sais pertinemment que c'est à lui que tu penses et parfois j'en viens à me dire que tu m'as remplacé dans ton cœur. Tu voulais la vérité, eh bien la voilà : j'ai peur de te perdre Bella. Jacob est quelqu'un de bien et je dois à contre cœur avouer que si tu le choisissais, tu serais heureuse.**

-**Edward, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que j'ai choisi d'être.** Dis-je avec assurance. Comment pouvait-il penser que Jacob passait avant lui ?

-**Peut-être, mais vers qui vont tes pensées ?**

-**C'est normal que je pense à lui, il traverse des moments difficiles et avant l'Italie, on se voyait tous les jours, on s'est beaucoup rapproché, mais il reste un ami rien de plus. **Dis-je, sentant tout de même une gêne au fond de moi en prononçant ces paroles.

Tout en disant cela, je m'étais suffisamment approchée pour poser ma main sur sa joue. Il semblait tellement désespéré que j'en oubliais ma colère. Je ne supportais pas de le voir triste, je voulais le rassurer.

-**Je suis tellement désolé Bella, je n'aurais jamais du me conduire de la sorte. Je ne te mérite pas après tout ce que je t'ai infligé.**

-**Ne dis pas ça !** Dis-je en le serrant fort contre moi. **C'est toi que j'ai choisis et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes ensemble maintenant et rien ni personne ne changera ça, tu m'entends ? **Dis-je en cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux.

Il me fixa avec ce regard qu'il avait quand il n'était pas convaincu, mais finit par acquiescer.

Je me détachais des bras d'Edward afin de le regarder.

-**J'irai le voir demain. **Déclarais-je précautionneusement.

-**Je sais.** Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-**Il faudra que je lui parle Edward…**

-**Je comprends Bella ne t'en fait pas, vous avez plein de choses à vous dire surtout après tout ce temps.**

Je restais un moment à le fixer, pas vraiment convaincue par le petit sourire bienveillant qu'il affichait. J'étais consciente qu'il n'avait jamais été serein à l'idée que je me rende à la Push, surtout maintenant qu'il savait à quel point Jacob et moi nous étions rapproché depuis son départ. Mais au moment où j'allais ajouter autre chose, j'entendis la voiture de mon père dans l'allée.

-**Tu devrais monter, je lui dirais que tu es parti.**

-**Non. Je crois que ce soir je ferais mieux de te laisser.**

-**Tu n'as pas besoin de…**

-**Non Bella, je tiens à ce que tu réfléchisses à tout ça, aux décisions que tu as prise et à celles que tu vas prendre.**

-**Edward j'ai déjà…**

-**Tu devrais encore y réfléchir, je veux que tu sois sûre de toi en ce qui concerne notre futur et à la place que tu veux donner à Jacob.**

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait sur le sommet du crâne et qu'il me disait à demain, je me demandais ce qu'il sous entendait par là. J'avais pourtant été claire avec lui, Jacob était et resterait un ami, rien de plus, alors pourquoi m'invitait-il à y réfléchir ? Doutait-il à ce point de mes sentiments ou est-ce moi qui laissais transparaître un doute ?

J'étais encore en pleine réflexion lorsqu'une porte claqua et je réalisais alors qu'Edward était parti depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et c'est sur un Charlie au regard interrogateur que je posais les yeux.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Dit-il plein d'hésitation, ne voulant certainement pas trop s'immiscer dans ma vie sentimentale.

-**Oui. **Répondis-je avec un hochement de tête.

-**Suis-je revenu trop tôt ?**

-**Non, il est parti depuis un petit moment ne t'en fait pas. **Ce qui n'était pas faux, considérant la vitesse surhumaine à laquelle se déplaçaient les vampires.

-**Et…ça a été ? **Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

-**Plus ou moins, mais j'ai encore plus de questions dans la tête qu'avant…**soupirais-je en m'affalant contre le fauteuil.

-**Bella, tu ne dois pas trop réfléchir, en amour ça ne sert à rien de se forcer, ça doit venir naturellement.** Déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en me laissant seule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Ne pas se forcer en amour…est-ce que je donnais l'impression de me forcer ? Est-ce qu'Edward pensait la même chose ? Si non, pourquoi m'aurait-il demander de réfléchir à mes sentiments pour lui et pour Jake ?

Toutes ces réflexions m'épuisaient, Charlie avait raison, je devais moins penser et me laisser aller tout simplement.

C'est sur cette pensée que je rejoignis ma chambre après un passage rapide à la salle de bain. Demain je me rendrai chez Jacob et nous aurons enfin cette discussion qu'il le veuille ou pas cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain, comme à chaque fois que j'étais préoccupée, mon sommeil se coupa de lui-même aux environs de 7h30. Moi qui avais jusque là considéré le dimanche comme le jour ou je pouvais m'accorder quelques heures de plus qu'à l'accoutumée, n'étant pas de nature lève tard, je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle je m'extirpais du lit. Je crois que j'avais hérité ça de Charlie, qui lui aussi comme à l'accoutumée était réveillé avant moi. Je le trouvais assis devant une tasse de café fumante, le programme télé en main, il devait sûrement être à l'affut d'un match qu'il pourrait regarder avec…Billy. Ce vieux réflexe me pris au dépourvu et toute trace de bonne humeur déserta mon visage. Si moi, qui ne passait que très peu de temps avec Billy, arrivais à penser à lui, combien plus mon père, son vieil ami et…Jake.

Une vague de culpabilité m'envahie encore. Quand cesserais-je de me sentir aussi mal en pensant à tout ça ? J'espérais en tout cas que Jacob me pardonnerait, ça me mettrait sans doute du baume au cœur et me permettrait d'être moins torturée. Mais après tout, ne l'avais-je pas mérité ?

-**Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta Charlie.

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je en sortant de mes pensés noires.

-**Ca fait dix minutes que tu es debout devant l'escalier, tu as l'air préoccupée, alors je te demande ce qui ne va pas. **Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-**Je, ça va, je réfléchissais simplement. **Dis-je avec un geste de la main signifiant «ne t'en fait pas » pour essayer de le rassurer. Ce qui apparemment ne fonctionnait pas. Il commençait à vraiment me connaître le bougre.

-**Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je crois qu'à l'heure qu'il est, on a franchie une étape, voir même plusieurs, alors tu peux te confier à moi sans crainte, tu le sais ça ?** Dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux de père bienveillant. S'en était presque inquiétant tellement c'était nouveau pour moi. Je crois que la mort de Billy lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point les liens familiaux étaient important dans la vie. Ce rapprochement père/fille nous faisait du bien à tous les deux, surtout après cet évènement malheureux. Nous savions à présent que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre, surtout que lui n'avait plus son meilleur ami et que le mien était en froid avec moi.

Je soupirais et me lançais finalement.

-**Je pensais à Jacob en réalité. Je vais le voir ce matin pour qu'on discute.**

-**Il a enfin accepté de te voir ?** Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-**Pas exactement. J'ai appris qu'il était passé me voir un…jour, mais j'étais avec Edward.** Pas besoin que Charlie connaisse tous les détails non plus.** Il voulait faire la paix d'après Leah, mais il est parti avant qu'on ait pu parler.**

-**C'est déjà bien qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici.** Me rassura-t-il.

-**Peut-être, mais je crains qu'il ne veuille à nouveau plus m'adressé la parole. Ce n'est pas un grand fan d'Edward.** Quel euphémisme. **Et me trouver avec lui l'aura sûrement refroidit. **Dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

-**Bella, s'il est venu, dis toi que c'était pour enterrer la hache de guerre et rien d'autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il changerait d'avis aussi vite, il sait que c'est ton ami.**

« Ami », pourquoi les parents utilisent toujours un mot aussi soft pour qualifier une relation amoureuse, peut-être la peur de s'avouer que leur enfant n'en est plus à faire des châteaux de sable.

-**Je doute que Jacob voit les choses ainsi, Leah m'a dit qu'il était vraiment furieux.**

-**On sait tous que Jacob est jaloux, Bella tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureux de toi. Après tout tu es ma fille, c'est normal.** Dit-il fièrement.

Je recrachais ma gorgée de jus dans mon verre.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Voyons Bella, ça crève les yeux, ta beauté viens en grande partie de mon côté** ! Me sermonna-t-il.

-**Non je parle de ce que tu viens de dire au sujet de Jacob !**

-**Quoi, qu'il est amoureux de toi ? **Dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

-**Oui ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? **Dis-je déconcertée par sa déclaration.

-**Oh voyons Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?**

-**Je…c'est…Jacob est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus. D'ailleurs le principal concerné n'a rien dit de tel !** Dis-je pleine d'assurance.

-**Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, crois moi, il suffit de voir comment il te dévore des yeux, comment il sourit quand il te voit…Billy m'a d'ailleurs raconté plein d'anecdotes croustillantes à son sujet.** Dit-il en rigolant dans son café.

Je restais scotché face à ses paroles, il affichait une telle assurance en les disant, comme si c'étaient des lois mathématiques irréfutables. Puis je me souvins alors de ce que Leah m'avait lancé à la figure la veille. « Tu te voile la face ». Après tout Charlie était la deuxième personne à me le dire. Mais pourquoi tout le monde semblait savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens ? Ces deux là qui me disent que Jake m'aime, Edward qui me dis de réfléchir à mes futures décisions le concernant lui et Jacob…J'étais totalement perdue.

-**Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu réfléchis trop, écoute ton cœur et non ta tête.** Me dit-il en se levant de table, comme s'il avait entendu mes réflexions.

**Je dois faire une course pour Sue, mais si tu veux je te dépose chez Jacob, ça t'évitera de prendre ta voiture ?**

-**Oui je veux bien, surtout que je crois que la batterie commence à faire des siennes, faudra peut-être que je la change…**Dis-je, revenant sur terre.

Il me fixa les sourcils vers le haut.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mécanique ?**

-**Disons que les heures passées dans le garage de Jacob auront servie à quelque chose, il m'a donné quelques astuces pour repérer ce genre de problèmes. **Déclarais-je avec fierté en me dirigeant vers l'escalier, tandis qu'il me dévisageait avec étonnement.

Une demie heure plus tard, j'étais fin prête. Charlie m'attendait devant la télé et miracle il avait fait la vaisselle.

-**Wow papa ! Je suis fière de toi, deux tasses et deux cuillères ! Quel record !** Le taquinais-je en attrapant mon manteau.

-**Oh je sais, ma bonté me perdra**, dit-il en se levant. **Aller, en route mauvaise troupe !**

Je ne vis même pas à quel moment nous étions arrivés à l'entrée du chemin menant chez Jake, tant nous avions papoté durant le trajet. Je m'étonnais encore de voir à quel point les liens entre mon père et moi s'étaient renforcés depuis la mort de Billy. Nous discutions à présent de presque tout, j'arrivais enfin à m'ouvrir à lui un peu plus, à lui confier des choses qu'auparavant je ne lui aurais jamais dites. Et je devais bien avouer que j'adorais notre nouveau lien.

-**Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour un dimanche ?** Demandais-je soudain inquiète, tandis qu'il arrêtait le moteur de la voiture.

-**Mais non, il est presque 9h du matin, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais à Port Angeles faire une course, je passe chez Sue, puis je te récupère, ça te va ou tu veux plus de temps pour…**

-**Non, ce sera parfait. **L'interrompis-je, redoutant l'entrevue à venir.

-**Très bien, aller t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que ça ira.** Me rassura-t-il, constant mon trouble.

Une fois la voiture devenue presque invisible, je me retournais vers la maison de Jacob et tombais nez à nez avec…

* * *

Alors, qui est la personne derrière Bella? J'attends vos pronostics. Comment avez vous trouver la discussion/dispute de nos deux tourtereaux? Donnez moi votre avis.

A vous les reviews !


	11. Questioning

_Le voilà enfin, un chapitre écrit aujourd'hui même et posté...aujourd'hui même lol. J'espère que l'inspiration ne me quittera plus jamais, enfin peut-être pas jamais, mais vous avez compris l'idée hein._

_Je passe donc au remerciements (je n'oublis jamais mes lecteurs, car oui il y un garçon au moin qui me lis, dont j'attends toujours les reviews en retard, hein Nicolas !) bref, merci donc à : **Celine879, Djianara, Elea Telmar, , Lino87, Sarah0406, Bellartwilight, Moi** (qui que tu sois lol), **Leilani972, Mimie0907, Ycats-Chan, Angelikka** (même avec du retard) et ma favorite (il faut bien l'avouer) **Foxy White** !_

_Maintenant voyons qui avait deviné pour la personne derrière Bella à la fin du chapitre 10 partie 2, eh bien...PERSONNE ! lol (Non Foxy, ça ne compte pas, tu avais eut des spoilers de ma part). Vous m'avez toutes dit Edward (que ferait-il à la Push, je me le demande, peut-être déclenché la 3ème guerre mondiale?), Sam (eh ben non, une fois c'est suffisant pour le moment lol), Paul (je l'aime bien mais non), Leah (elle en a assez fait comme ça pour le moment lol) et Jacob (patience les filles, il va arriver !). Ouf ! Je crois que c'était tout pour les suppositions._

_Eh bien, sachez que ça n'était aucun de ceux-là ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre tranquillement ! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre XI : Questioning**

**(POV Bella)**

Une fois la voiture devenue presque invisible, je me retournais vers la maison de Jacob et tombais nez à nez avec Rachel, la sœur de Jacob.

**-Hey Bella ! Toi aussi tu es matinale apparemment. **Me dit-t-elle avec entrain.

**-Oui, je suis venue voir ton frère…tu m'as l'air en pleine forme toi !** Je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça depuis…en fait depuis que j'étais partie de Forks avec ma mère étant plus jeune. Avec la mort de Billy, elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de sourire, alors j'étais heureuse de la voir ainsi, même si ma curiosité était légèrement éveillée.

**-Oh tu sais, il y a des jours comme ça ou, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tu as la pèche ! **

**-Je vois ça…j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ta source de bonne humeur que je m'y abreuve aussi.** Dis-je en souriant.

**-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'une fois que Jake et toi vous serez expliquer, tu la retrouveras cette bonne humeur dès le matin.** Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Bon désolée, il faut que j'y aille, ne t'en fais pas il est déjà debout, n'hésite pas à lui dire ce que tu penses, il a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place parfois. Une vraie tête de mule.**

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant vers sa voiture que je venais à peine de remarquée, tout en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

Je soufflais un bon coup et me dirigeais déterminée vers la porte d'entrée. Au moment où j'allais frappée, j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien.

**-C'est ouvert. **

Je restais quelques secondes à hésiter, ne sachant pas trop si cette personne chère à mon cœur était de bonne humeur elle aussi. Finalement je poussais doucement la porte tout en cherchant des yeux cette personne. Je me rendais compte à ce moment là que mon cœur battait plus vite que nécessaire. J'avais peur d'un nouveau rejet de sa part. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je le vis debout dans la cuisine, face à l'évier. Mon cœur fit un bond. Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais, ne serait-ce qu'aperçu.

Je décidais de me lancer afin qu'il se retourne vers moi, cherchant désespérément son regard noir profond que j'adorais.

**-Salut.** Je me giflais intérieurement, bravo Bella, quelle prouesse, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après tout ce temps, « salut » ?

Il ne se retournait toujours pas. Etait-ce parce qu'il m'en voulait encore pour l'Italie, ou pour l'autre soir quand il m'avait vu avec Edward ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, enfin.

**-Pourquoi es-tu là ?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix que je qualifierais de neutre, comparé à la fois précédente.

**-Je…je voulais te voir. Afin qu'on discute.** Déclarais-je hésitante.

**-Discuter de quoi Bella ? **

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me rende la tâche si difficile.

**-De nous, de notre amitié, de tous ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps.**

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire. **

**-Et moi je crois le contraire justement. **

Je voulais le rejoindre, l'obliger à me regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. C'était déjà énorme qu'il ne m'ait pas claquée la porte au nez. Je décidais de me lancée en étant franche.

**-J'ai appris que tu étais passé me voir vendredi soir. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais là…**

**-Et t'empêcher de poursuivre ce que tu faisais avec ton adorable petit ami ? Très peu pour moi, si j'avais su je ne serais jamais venu, c'était une erreur de ma part.** Dit-il avec rancœur.

**-Non !** Dis-je en me rapprochant légèrement. **Au contraire, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps Jacob, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me manques.**

**-Tu l'as lui, il est revenu, tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant.**

**-C'est faux et tu le sais ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu fais partie de ma vie !**

**-Bella tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Je suis désolé mais c'est lui ou moi, nous ne pouvons pas coexister, c'est impossible.** Me dit-il sur un ton sans appel.

**-Ne dis pas ça, vous pouvez y arriver. Ils sont végétariens eux, je comprends pour les autres vampires, mais eux ne font de mal à personne.**

**-Ils te feront du mal à toi !** Cria-t-il en se retournant enfin vers moi, les mains fermées légèrement tremblantes.

Je restais muette. Il savait que je voulais devenir l'une des leurs et il avait toujours été contre.

**-Jake c'est différent, c'est mon choix.** Dis-je calmement.

**-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages Bella. Tu ne pourras plus jamais mener une vie normale, manger, boire autre chose que du sang, dormir ! Sans oublier qu'au début tu seras hors de contrôle, tu ne verras plus Charlie, ta mère,…moi. Y as-tu pensé au moins ? **

**-Jake…je ne suis pas venue te parler de mes projets d'avenir, mais de notre amitié ! **Me renfrognais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

**-Mais tu ne comprends pas que tes « projets d'avenir » touchent notre amitié ? Je ne peux plus faire partie de ta vie si tu choisis cette voie là ! **

Je voyais dans son regard un mélange de colère et de peur.

**-Bien sûr que tu le peux si tu le veux vraiment ! Ca n'a pas à nous séparer !**

Il s'arrêta de parler, se redressant et secoua la tête comme si je n'avais rien compris de ses paroles.

**-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais ne revient plus ici.**

**-Jake…**

**-Bella ! Je te l'ai dit, tu as fait ton choix et ce choix ne m'inclus pas.**

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit attendant que je la franchisse. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais espérer. Si je franchissais cette porte, je savais que s'en était finit de notre relation et cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Je me plantais droit devant lui. Il fixait un point au dessus de ma tête. Foutu géant !

**-Je ne partirais pas d'ici ! Pas comme ça, en sachant que tu m'en veux.**

Il ne me regardait toujours pas. Je décidais alors de saisir sa tête dans mes petites mains afin de l'y obliger. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était brûlante. Ca me fit un bien fou d'établir à nouveau ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant faire. Je voyais à la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils à quel point il était tiraillé. Je le regardais toujours, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Quand il le fit enfin, ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. Ils exprimaient à la fois de la peine, de la rancune et de…l'amour ? Les paroles de Leah, de Charlie et d'Edward me revinrent à l'esprit. « Tu te voiles la face ! », « Suis ton cœur… », « Je veux que tu sois sûre de la place que tu veux donner à Jacob dans ta vie… ».

Je mis fin à mes réflexions en le serrant fort contre moi, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Son odeur aussi m'avait manquée, cette senteur boisée mélangée à son gel douche pour homme, quel délice. Lui aussi répondait à mon étreinte, m'écrasant presque à m'étouffer contre sa poitrine, mais je ne souhaitais pas rompre ce moment pour autant. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, puis ce fut lui qui, à mon plus grand regret, rompis le lien.

Ne me regardant plus dans les yeux et arborant cette expression dure sur son visage que je lui connaissais depuis qu'il était loup, il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

**-Je ne peux pas Bella.** Me dit-il tout simplement.

**-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?** Demandais-je d'une voix incertaine.

**-Te regarder te précipiter vers la mort. C'est trop me demander. Alors je préfère rompre tout contact avec toi.**

**-Non, Jacob, je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas.**

Il me sourit sans joie.

**-C'est justement ça que tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi qui me rejette. Tu me fais sortir de ta vie en choisissant cette voie Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.**

Je tombais des nues, il avait parfaitement raison. Il ne m'avait pas rejeté par choix personnel, mais c'était plutôt moi qui à chaque fois l'avait repoussé loin de moi. Mon départ pour l'Italie, je lui avais ordonné de me laissé passer, ma décision de devenir un vampire, sachant pertinemment que ce sont par nature des ennemis des loups…Jacob avait raison, tout avait été ma décision, il n'avait fait que la respecter.

Voyant mon trouble, il passa sa main sur ma joue. Je sortis de ma torpeur en le fixant.

**-Je suis sûre que tu seras très heureuse. Après tout c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu depuis que tu sais pour eux. Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, je respecte ça, même si j'a du mal à l'accepter…je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella.**

J'entendis soudain un klaxon. Jake tourna la tête, mais je ne le quittais pas des yeux.

**-Ton père est là depuis un moment. Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre d'avantage.** Me dit-il en souriant.

Il faisait de gros effort lui aussi, ça se voyait. Mais que pouvais-je dire de plus, après tout j'avais choisie mon camp, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je le lâchais du regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture. J'aurais dû dire à Charlie que je l'appellerais quand j'aurais finit, car je n'avais aucune envie, ni même la force de quitter Jacob. Quand je me retournais vers lui, lui aussi me fixait avec regret.

**-On se sera bien amuser après tout.**

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

**-Prends soin de toi.** Dit-il en se détachant de moi.

Je n'avais plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors je me retournais simplement, me dirigeant vers la voiture, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

**(POV Jacob)**

C'était au dessus de mes forces de la regarder partir loin de moi en me disant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je la voyais et à cette idée mon cœur éclata en mille morceaux. Je fis quelque pas en avant voulant la retenir, mais je m'arrêtais en plein élan.

Je savais que c'était de ma faute, même si à la base c'était son choix. J'aurais put la rattrapé, mais à quoi bon ? L'entendre roucouler avec sa sangsue m'avais servi de leçon : je ne pourrais plus jamais supporter une scène de ce genre. Couper les ponts ! Voilà la seule solution que j'avais trouvée, même si à l'heure actuelle je la regrettais déjà tandis que la voiture s'éloignait emportant Bella loin de moi…à nouveau.

**(POV Bella)**

Je regardais le paysage défiler à travers mes larmes. Charlie avait eut la sagesse de ne pas prononcer un mot sur mon état. Il reviendrait sûrement à la charge plus tard, le temps que je m'arrête de pleurer.

Une fois arrivée, je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit à bout de force. Je plongeais dans une sorte de léthargie, repensant sans cesse aux paroles de Jacob.

Comment était-ce possible ? Mon soleil avait cessé de m'éclairer, de me réchauffer…Comment ferais-je pour vivre sans lui ? Je ressentais un froid profond dans mon cœur. Mais comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était mon choix et je devais assumer.

C'est vrai qu'est-ce que j'avais cru en y allant, que nous repartirions bras dessus bras dessous en allant voir les Cullen ? Que nous ferions des repas de famille le dimanche, tout le monde réunit ? Je m'étais bercée d'illusions voilà tout !

Mais à l'heure actuelle une seule question me revenait : avais-je fait le bon choix ? Avais-je choisie la bonne famille, la bonne vie ? Selon que je choisissais Jacob ou Edward, tout pouvais être complètement différent et il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'avis…Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais ?

J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui savait tout sur le côté fantastique de ma vie et à qui je pourrais demander conseil : Alice.

Je décidais de lui téléphoné.

**-Bella ? Je savais que tu appellerais.**

**-Je, je ne sais pas quoi faire Alice…**

**-J'arrive.**

**-Ne dis rien à ton frère.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont partit chasser, je suis seule.**

**-Très bien, à tout de suite.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le son rutilent de sa voiture.

**(POV Alice) **

**Charlie m'ouvrit la porte avec un air soulagé.**

**-Tu es venue voir Bella ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu arrives au bon moment alors, elle a besoin de parler à mon avis, tu peux monter, elle est dans sa chambre.**

Je le remerciais et montais à vitesse humaine l'escalier. Une fois en haut, je frappais doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

**-Entre Alice.**

Je trouvais une Bella étendue sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Je vins m'asseoir près d'elle redoutant ce qu'elle allait dire.

**-Je t'ai perdue de vue ce matin, tu es allé le voir c'est ça ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**-Raconte-moi Bella, sans quoi je ne pourrais pas t'aider, car visiblement c'est de ça que tu as besoin, je me trompe ?**

**-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Alice…tout est si compliqué et embrouillé dans ma tête. Tu m'aurais demandé ce que je ressens il y a un an, j'aurais su te répondre avec certitude, mais là je ne sais plus…On a discuté, mais cette fois-ci il n'y a pas eut de dispute. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était pire. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus faire partie de ma vie, que mes choix l'en avait exclus. Je ne voulais pas ça…**

**-Bella, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Dans la vie, il y a des moments ou des choix pénibles s'imposent. On délaisse forcément quelqu'un ou quelque chose quand on fait un choix, c'est là toute la difficulté. Mais tu as suivi ton cœur…**

**-Justement, je ne sais pas si je l'ai suivi ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus ce que je veux réellement Alice !**

Je restais silencieuse un instant face à ses paroles. C'est ce que je craignais qui était en train de se produire. Bella se posait tout un tas de question, chose normale pour une humaine, et je craignais qu'elle ne rebrousse chemin. Malheureusement et c'est égoïste de ma part, je souhaitais qu'elle devienne ma sœur.

**-Bella, je vais être franche avec toi. Tu sais quel est mon point de vue envers les loups et tu sais que j'aimerais que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres, mais…en tant qu'amie, je veux aussi que tu t'épanouisses pleinement et si pour ça tu dois à nouveau faire un choix, qui serait cette fois en notre défaveur, sache je comprendrais malgré tout…**

Elle se redressa, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**-Non ! Alice, je…même si c'est compliqué, je crois que je veux faire partie de votre famille.**

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dit, contrairement aux autres fois, « je crois », ce qui en clair signifie « je pense mais je ne suis pas sûre ».

**-Bella, depuis notre retour, tu as eut pas mal d'émotions à gérer, le retour d'Edward, la mort de Billy, la distance de Jacob, je crois que tu devrais prendre quelques temps pour y réfléchir.**

**-Alice il n'y a pas à réfléchir…**

**-Bella, crois moi, du dois y réfléchir à tête reposée, sans personne pour te distraire, seule avec toi-même. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire, la décision t'appartient, mais sache que peut importe celle-ci, ce sera difficile pour l'un des deux parti, mais que je t'épaulerais quoi qu'il advienne.**

Elle me regarda l'air complètement perdue. Mais finit par acquiescée.

**-Fais-moi signe quand tu sauras ce que tu veux…même si je le saurais sûrement avant toi grâce à mes visions ou mes absences de visions.** Dis-je avec humour en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

**-Alice ?** M'interpella-t-elle. Me retournant vers elle, j'attendais qu'elle poursuive. **Merci. **Me dit-elle tout simplement.

**-Je lui dirais que tu as besoin de réfléchir.** Dis-je en parlant d'Edward, avant de m'éclipser.

**(POV Bella)**

Alice avait raison. Je devais faire le point et pour ça, il fallait que je me retrouve seule avec moi-même.

Qui des deux était le plus important dans ma vie à l'heure actuelle ? Mes sentiments avaient-ils évolués au cours du temps ? Si oui, en faveur de qui ? De qui avais-je réellement besoin pour être pleinement heureuse ? Celui que j'avais toujours cru aimer avait-il la même place qu'auparavant dans mon cœur ? Celui que je croyais être mon meilleur ami, était-il devenu plus que ça pour moi ?

Toutes ces questions avaient besoin de réponses. Et pour ça comme l'avait si bien dit Charlie, je devais écouter mon cœur…

* * *

_Bella se réveillerait-elle enfin? Que va lui dicter son coeur cette fois? Saura-t-elle l'écouter au final? Vous verrez bien, mais sachez que cette fic est loin d'être finit lol, merci de me suivre en tout cas._

_Let's go for the reviews !_


	12. You Cannot Fight Against Your Feelings

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de l'attente interminable que je vous ai fait subir, c'est impardonnable je sais. MAIS car il y a un mais lol, j'ai un alibi, je finissais ma 2ème année avec des examens écrits, plus un stage tout le mois de Juillet, pendant que certaines étaient déjà en train de se la couler douce, moi je bossais ! Donc je profites de mes premiers jours de vacances pour enfin postée la suite. _

_Malheureusement, j'ai encore 2 mauvaises nouvelles pour vous. Encore? Me direz-vous lol, oui encore. La 1ère : ce chapitre est nul à vomir ! Je n'est pas atteint le but que je m'étais fixé qui était de rendre ça réaliste, en respectant le caractère des personnages (ça c'est mon point de vue, mais si vous dites le contraire tant mieux hein lol). La 2ème : je n'est pas encore écris la suite et c'est le chantier dans ma tête, donc je vous promet de faire le plus vite possible en espérant posté dans une semaine si tout va bien..._

_Voilà pour les news. Sinon j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vos vacances se passent bien, les miennes en tout cas OUI !_

_Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre 11 (**Celine879**, **Leilani972** toujours là pour me soutenir, **Angelikka**, **True Blood Harris** une nouvelle arrivante fan de True Blood comme moi, **Linoa87**, **Salomee**, , **Mimie0907**, **Sarah0406**, **Bellardtwilight**,** Em04**, **Noleme**, **Ycats-Chan**, **Missbellalex**, **Marytherese**, **Rose Marguerite**, **Nany1980**, **Madame-T**, **Caro** et enfin **Foxy White**) Ouf ! ça en fait du beau monde !_

_Le moment tant attendu par toutes celles qui comme moi adorent Jake et déteste l'autre sangsue est enfin arrivé ! Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XII : See The Truth Opposite**

**(POV Edward)**

Plus le temps passait et plus je sentais que Bella avait changée depuis mon départ. Je voyais un fossé se creuser entre nous…Moi qui pensais quand nous nous étions retrouvés en Italie, que plus rien ne nous séparerait, je m'étais trompé visiblement.

Le pire, c'est que Bella n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'en rendre compte. Je lui avais laissée quelques jours suite à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit quand j'étais revenu de la chasse.

_Flashback :_

_**-Je vais voir Bella.**__ Annonçais-je à la famille._

_**-Pas la peine Edward.**__ M'interpella Alice._

_**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**__ Lui demandais-je, sentant qu'elle me bloquait le passage vers son esprit._

_**-N'essais pas de lire dans mon esprit s'il te plait.**_

_Je m'exécutais._

_**-Très bien, je t'écoute alors.**__ Dis-je patiemment._

_**-Je reviens de chez elle. On a discutée et elle a besoin de temps Edward, elle veut réfléchir à tout ça, à son avenir, c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu lui as conseillé n'est-ce pas ?**__ Me dit-elle d'un air réprobateur._

_**-Elle ne veut plus me voir ? **__Questionnais-je inquiet._

_**-C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, pour qu'elle réfléchisse.**_

_Fin du flashback_

J'avais donc laissé passer une semaine pour être exacte, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente oppressée. Mais maintenant je ne tenais plus, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait, bref ce qu'il en était de « nous » à l'heure actuelle.

Je préférais y aller en voiture en roulant pour une fois à une allure normale, car malgré l'excitation à l'idée de la revoir, une tension sournoise m'envahissait peu à peu et me faisait redouter l'entrevue à venir.

Avait-elle déjà pris sa décision ? Si oui, qu'allait-elle m'annoncer ? Ses sentiments à mon égard avaient-ils réellement changés comme je le pensais? Quelle serait dorénavant ma place dans sa vie ?

Je me fis la promesse à cet instant de respecter son choix quel qu'il soit, de faire ce qui la rendrait heureuse, même si je devais en souffrir. Tout ce qui m'importait était son bonheur et si pour cela je devais m'effacer à l'avenir, eh bien je le ferai. Je l'avais déjà fait souffrir une fois, cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais, quitte à cacher ce que je ressentait vraiment, peu m'importait !

Arriver plus vite que je ne l'espérais, je me garais devant sa maison. Coupant le moteur, je pris une goulée d'air, même si ça ne m'était plus nécessaire depuis des décennies. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait la chamade, or celui-ci était mort depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi avais-je cette boule à l'estomac ? Un vampire ne devrait pas ressentir ces choses là ! Allez Edward, sors de cette voiture et va lui parler !

J'ouvris la portière machinalement, me retournant alors, je vis que la voiture du shérif Swan n'était pas là…tant mieux. Je m'approchais de la porte d'entrée à petites enjambées, pas certain de l'attitude que je devrai adoptée avec elle. Une fois devant la porte, je frappais 3 petits coups et attendis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella qui visiblement n'attendait aucune visite.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**-Edward ! **Dit-elle en me sautant au coup.

**-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?**

**-Non pas du tout, je faisais un peu de rangement c'est tout. Ne reste pas là, entre. **M'invita-t-elle avec entrain.

**-Merci.**

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me rendis compte que ça faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu ici…pour quelqu'un pour qui le temps n'a aucune importance, c'était assez ironique.

**-Alors? Comment vas-tu? **Dit-elle d'un ton hésitante.

**-Je me porte bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de nouvelles de sa bien aimée depuis une semaine.**

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

**-Edward je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point…**

**-Je sais et je ne te blâme pas, rassure toi. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi c'est tout.**

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je ne voulais pas la brusquée, mais à ce moment précis c'était une réelle torture de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

**-Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchie et j'ai besoin d'être tout à fait honnête envers toi.**

Je retins mon souffle tétanisé par ce qui allait suivre.

**-Tu sais à quel point Jacob m'a manqué pendant toutes ces semaines, on s'était vraiment rapproché quand tu es parti, il a été le seul à me comprendre. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes sentiments pour lui avaient…évolués. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il refusait de me voir, ça a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie, c'était comme si…comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi…encore. Mais tout ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de ce que j'éprouvais réellement pour lui. La dernière chose que je souhaite Edward c'est te blesser, mais je…**

**-Tu l'aimes. **Dis-je le cœur serré.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

**-Oui. **Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bella. Il a été là pour toi et je comprends que tes sentiments aient changés au fil du temps, c'est humain après tout.**

**-Edward, ils n'ont pas seulement changés…la vérité c'est que je ne me vois plus vivre sans lui. **Dit-elle gênée.

Là je compris. Il occupait à cet instant précis une place plus importante que la mienne dans son cœur. Il avait, en quelques mois seulement, anéanti toutes mes chances de finir ma « vie » avec Bella.

Je souris, m'approchait d'elle doucement et l'embrassait sur le front. Puis je tournais les talons pour me diriger vers la porte.

**-Où vas-tu? **S'alarma-t-elle.

**-Je m'en vais. **Dis-je sans rancune.

**-Mais enfin, pourquoi? Ce que j'ai dis, c'était uniquement pour…**

**-Non rassure toi. Merci de ta franchise. Mais ma place n'est plus à tes côtés.**

**-Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! **M'implora-t-elle les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Je ne supportais pas de la voir pleurée, ça me rappelais le jour ou je l'avais laissé dans cette forêt.

**-Bella, ne pleurs pas, je ne sors pas de ta vie…du moins pas entièrement, seulement je n'y aurais plus la même place. Tu l'aimes. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre tes sentiments Bella, c'est avec lui que tu veux faire ta vie à présent et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, alors je m'éclipse.**

**-Mais je n'ai pas dis que je voulais que tu partes.**

**-Peut-être mais ton cœur l'a fait. Bella, je ne t'en veux pas, je n'en veux même pas à Jacob, il n'a fait que prendre soin de toi durant tout ce temps. Grâce à lui tu auras une vie heureuse et surtout tu resteras humaine et pour ça je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.**

**-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes !**

**-Je ne serais pas loin, ma famille restera à Forks et tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, mais tu comprendras que je ne puisse plus rester vivre ici. C'est trop me demander, pour l'instant. **

**-Edward…**Dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

**-Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. Pour ce qui est des volturi, nous trouverons un arrangement ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Mais où iras-tu?**

**-Je pense aller rendre visites à des amis en Alaska. **

**-Je ne voulais pas ça…**

**-Je sais, mais le vrai fautif c'est moi. Si je n'étais pas parti, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et à l'heure actuelle, nous serions sans doute déjà mariés. **

Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été stupide en la laissant et je le paierait le restant de mes jours. Mais il était trop tard pour les remords.

**-Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Prends soin de toi ma Bella.**

**(POV Bella)**

Je regardais la porte se refermée en même temps que des larmes inondaient mes joues. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses auraient prit cette tournure entre lui et moi. Si une personne m'avait dit un jour que je cesserais d'aimer l'être qui avait le plus d'importance à mes yeux à une époque pas si lointaine, je lui aurais sûrement ris au nez. Mais si en plus elle avait ajoutée que je tomberais amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, un garçon avec qui je faisais des gâteaux de bous étant enfant, alors là je lui aurais dit qu'elle est bonne à enfermée !

Une page c'était tournée, en l'espace de quelques semaines, ce que je pensais être mon avenir, avait totalement changé sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il venait de partir, à nouveau, je pensais vraiment que ça me ferais le même effet que ce jour sombre dans la forêt…mais en fait il n'en était rien. J'avais un pincement au cœur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. La vérité c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouvé Jacob. Je comprenais seulement maintenant les paroles d'Edward. Il avait raison, j'aimais Jacob, d'un amour à présent bien plus fort que celui qui m'avait uni à lui. A quel moment précis mes sentiments avaient-ils pris ce virage? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais le fait est qu'ils avaient bel et bien changés.

**(POV Alice)**

Le moment que je redoutais tant c'était produit. Bella était devenue floue pour moi. Elle avait fait son choix et je doutais que ce choix inclus mon frère…J'aurais tellement voulue qu'elle fasse partie de la famille. Je me demandais dans quel état devait être Edward.

**-Je vais bien Alice.**

Je me retournais vivement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

**-Tu es sûr? Bella est devenue floue, est-ce que…**

**-Elle a fait son choix. **Dit-il d'un ton morne.

**-Edward…**

**-Cessez de vous en faire pour moi, ça ira. Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur et ce même si c'est avec un loup. Il saura prendre soin d'elle et elle gardera sa vie humaine, c'est tout ce que je désires pour elle.**

Soudain j'eus une vision d'Edward chez les Denali.

**-Tu vas t'en aller?**

**-Oui, je vais leur rendre visite et ensuite j'irai peut-être en Europe, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je passerai vous voir ou vous pourrez passer aussi, je ne couperais pas les ponts cette fois, même avec Bella.**

J'étais rassurée, même si je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il irait mieux cette fois. Je lui sourit tandis qu'il passait son bras par-dessus mes épaules en m'attirant vers les membres de notre famille. J'étais persuadé que tout irait bien à l'avenir…

* * *

_Ouf, j'en ai terminé avec ce chapitre merdique ! Alors donnez moi quand même vos avis (même si je pense qu'ils confirmeront ce que je pense déjà) et je vous dis à très vitre j'espère pour la suite !_


	13. Too Late !

_Et voici maintenant le chapitre 13 de ma fic intitulé "Too Late" ! Mais pour qui est-ce trop tard ? Je vous laisse découvrir ça tranquillement._

_Mais avant place aux remerciements : _

_**Bellardtwilight**, simple mais efficace comme review, j'adore aussi ! lol_

_**Saly852**, merci pour le compliment. Pour ta remarque sur Edward, à mon humble avis, c'est exactement comme ça qu'il aurait réagit si Bella ne l'aimait plus, il s'effacerait volontiers ne voulant uniquement que son bonheur. Après, chacun sa vision des personnages, mais j'espère tout de même que la suite te plaira..._

_**Celine879**, merci de me rassuré parce que j'ai détesté l'écrire (bizarrement, car j'adore faire souffrir Edward), j'attends ton avis sur celui-ci aussi !_

_**Sabou2607**, eh oui, une page s'est tournée pour Edward et je ne sais pas s'il reviendra lol, mais une autre s'ouvre, seulement tout sera-t-il aussi simple maintenant que Bella affronte ses sentiments ? Suspense ! lol_

_**Djianara**, le moment ou elle l'annonce à Jacob...eh bien lis et tu verras !_

_**Mimie0907**, non Edward est beaucoup plus fairplay qu'on ne le pense, il l'aime et veut qu'elle soit heureuse, alors il s'efface. pour ce qui est de l'annonce à Jake, je te laisse découvrir et en ce qui concerne les Volturi, je dis simplement...bientôt !_

_**Em04**, je sais je sais, mais bon on a toutes des hauts et des bats niveau imagination...j'espère que pour ce chapitre ce sera mieux, donne moi ton avis ! Je vais aller jeter un oeil à ta fic ;-)_

_**Sarah0406**, merci de me rassuré, pour ce qui est de Leah, tu la verras au prochain chapitre promis, je n'en dis pas plus !_

_**Madame-T**, ouf ! C'est gentil de ta part, j'ai fais le plus vite possible alors voici la suite !_

_**Leilani972**, LOL ta review m'a fait trop rire, merci pour les compliments ! Tu pourras re-découvrir ce chapitre et même si tu m'as dit deux mots, je tiens à ma petite review hein !_

_**Foxy White**, je vois qu'on se lâche un peu lol mais j'espère que ta review ne tardera pas autant cette fois (même si je sais déjà ce que tu penses de ce chapitre lol) aller, sans rancune?_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Too Late !**

**(POV Bella)**

Une fois Edward parti, ne tenant plus en place, je montais dans ma voiture rapidement pour rejoindre Jacob à la Push. J'avais hâte de lui dire que j'étais libre, libre de vivre mon amour au grand jour, libre de menée la relation que je souhaitais réellement avoir avec lui…

Finalement, avouer les choses clairement avait été une délivrance. La vérité avait éclatée, autant pour Edward que pour moi et le fait de ne plus me voiler la face m'avait fait beaucoup plus de bien que je ne l'aurais quoi, il ne sert à rien de fuir dans la vie et surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments. J'avais à l'heure actuelle la conviction qu'avec Edward j'aurais manquer quelque chose de fabuleux et je l'aurais regretter chaque fois que j'aurais imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais choisie Jacob.

Mon choix était définitivement le bon et mon cœur qui battait la chamade le confirmait !

Une fois garée, je bondis littéralement hors de mon véhicule, courant à grandes enjambées vers la maison de l'homme de ma vie !

Je n'avais même plus peur de tombé et à vrai dire je m'enfichais, je voulais seulement retrouver les bras chauds et puissants de Mon Jacob.

C'est donc toute essoufflée que je frappais impatiemment à la porte. Je trépignais durant les quelques secondes ou j'attendais que l'on m'ouvre.

Des pas se firent entendre. La vitesse des battements de mon cœur redoubla d'intensité. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme, faire une attaque à mon âge, surtout maintenant que j'allais enfin être avec Jacob, ce serait vraiment mal venu…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et au moment ou je m'apprêtais à sauter au coup de celui que j'espérais tant voir, je me rendis compte que c'était…

**-Rachel ? **Dis-je déconcertée, ne m'attendant pas le moins du monde à tomber sur elle. A vrai dire j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était encore à la Push.

**-Salut Bella ! Tu****…as l'air surprise, tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre?**

**-Euh…Eh bien, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Jake pour tout te dire…**avouais-je encore surprise et très déçue.

**-Je suis d****ésolée, mais tu tomberas assez souvent sur moi si tu viens toquer à l'avenir.**

**-Comment ça? Tu t'installes?**

**-Oui mais pas seulement, en fait Jacob est parti.**

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je cru avoir mal entendu.

**-Co****…comment ça…parti ? **Demandais-je, la voix tremblant déjà.

**-Oh ! Il ne t'a rien dit ?** Dit-elle inquiète d'avoir fait une erreur.

**-Me dire quoi ?** M'énervais-je soudain, anxieuse face à la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Je la vis hésiter un instant, mal à l'aise, se demandant sans doute si elle devait continuer.

**-Rachel !** La rappelais-je à l'ordre. **Dis moi ce qui se passe, tout de suite ! Où est Jacob?**

**-Il, il a quitté Forks.**

Le monde se figea autour de moi. Je me sentis blanchir tout d'un coup, me demandant si j'aurais assez d'énergie pour tenir debout.

**-Bella, tu devrais t'asseoir qu'on en parle calmement…**

**-Où ?**

**-Viens entre un instant…**

**-Où est-il aller bon Dieu ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je te le jure Bella. Il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a seulement laissé ce mot.**

Elle extirpa un petit bout de papier de sa poche arrière. Elle l'ouvrit et me le tendit.

Soudainement, j'eus peur de le saisir. Mais je devais savoir ! C'est d'une main tremblante que je le pris.

_«__ Rachel, _

_Au moment ou tu liras ce message, je serai sans doute déjà loin. Saches que j'ai murement réfléchi avant de prendre ma décision de quitter la Push. Ce n'est ni une fugue ni un plan foireux dans lequel j'aurais plongé tête baissé._

_La vérité c'est qu'il s'est passé bien trop de choses ces temps-ci pour que je reste davantage._

_Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras toute seule, comme tu l'as toujours fait, et puis l'université t'attends maintenant que tu n'as plus à veiller sur ton petit frère qui va beaucoup mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je t'appellerai très bientôt._

_PS : Si jamais tu vois Bella un jour et que par miracle elle te demande pour moi, dis lui simplement que je suis parti me construire une nouvelle vie loin de tout ce qui me fait souffrir, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Dis lui aussi que je ne lui en veux pas et que j'espère qu'elle as trouvé le bonheur… »_

_ Jacob _

Je me rendis compte seulement à cet instant que des larmes inondaient mes joues.

Je m'essuyais rageusement, en repliant le bout de papier pour le tendre à Rachel.

**-Quand est-il partit ?**

**-Hier. **Dit-elle en me regardant avec pitié.** Je suis désolée Bella.**

**-Est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il a été?**

**-Pas la moindre. Il n'a rien voulu me dire et d'ailleurs personne d'autre n'est au courant pour l'instant.**

**-Il faut que je le retrouve ! **Déclarais-je en me tournant brusquement vers ma voiture.

**-Bella ! **Dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras. **Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille qu'on le retrouve. Je connais mon frère et s'il n'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille…au moins pour un temps. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra de lui-même, une fois que tout se sera apaisé dans sa tête.**

**-C'est à moi de l'apaiser, quand il saura que c'est maintenant possible entre nous, il reviendra !**

**-Bella, tu ne le retrouveras pas de toute façon ! Laisse lui du temps, c'est tout !**

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je me tournais à nouveau vers ma voiture.

**-Je ne peux pas****…**lançais-je dépité.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je grimpais directement dans ma chambre. Heureusement j'étais seule pour un moment, Charlie étant encore au travail.

Je repensais à la lettre de Jacob. Il était partit. Il voulait s'éloigner de tout ce qui le faisait souffrir, avait-il écrit. Et malheureusement, j'étais la cause de sa souffrance. J'avais tellement longtemps hésiter entre lui et Edward que finalement je l'avais perdu. Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Qu'il m'attendrait bien sagement le restant de ses jours?

Et maintenant, il allait entamer une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici, loin de moi…sûrement avec une autre…

D'un coup, je tressaillis des pieds à la tête. Et s'il rencontrait son âme sœur? S'il s'imprégnait? Les larmes recommençaient à couler, alors que je réalisais que je pouvais bien l'avoir perdu à jamais.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à moi à présent :

La première, retrouver Jacob en ratissant toute la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis.

La deuxième, souhaiter comme lui l'avait fait pour moi, qu'il trouve le bonheur.

Je refusais catégoriquement de baissé les bras aussi vite, sans avoir au moins une fois tenter de retrouver sa trace ! Je n'aurais de cesse de le chercher tant qu'il ne saurait pas que la seule chose que je désire à présent, c'est d'être avec lui, de lui appartenir à vie !

Lui avouer mes sentiments, c'était la mon seul objectif !

C'était décider ! Demain, j'irai voir Seth, Leah, Sam, peut importe. Ils pourraient sans doute m'aider à le localiser, si jamais Jake décidait de prendre sa forme lupine.

J'informerai également Charlie dès qu'il rentrerait, je savais que grâce à son métier, il avait quelques contacts dans la police qui pourraient sûrement se renseigner.

C'est un peu plus optimiste que je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer le repas avant que Charlie ne revienne.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que je regardais ma montre pour la centième fois, il arriva enfin. Dès qu'il franchit la porte, je bondis sur mes jambes en lachant le livre sur lequel je tentais de me concentré en vain.

**-Ah ! Enfin tu es l****à !**

**-Bonsoir à toi aussi Bella. **Dit-il en souriant devant mon impatience. **Désolé j'ai été rendre visite à Sue après le travail…**

**-Oh ! Tu la vois bien souvent ces derniers temps…**Constatais-je.

**-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu sous entends? **

**-Rien. Mais…tu me le dirais si tu avais à nouveau quelqu'un dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas?**

**-Bella, il n'y a rien de tel entre Sue et moi. On est bons amis, c'est tout.**

**-C'est-ce que je disais de Jacob et moi…**Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe sans qu'il comprenne un mot.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

**-Que…le dîner est prêt ! J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai fais des ravioli !**

**-Désolé chérie, mais j'ai manger avec Sue avant de rentré…**Dit-il en grimaçant.

**-Oh ! C'est…super ça ! **Lançais-je, tentant de cacher ma déception.

**-Promis je goûterais tes ravioli demain !**

**-T'en fais pas pour ça va. Ce ne sont que des ravioli après tout…**Lançais sur un ton qui se voulait humoristique. **Je voulais te parlé d'un truc.**

**-Je t'écoute**, dit-il en s'asseyant pour ôter ses chaussures.

**-C'est à propos de Jacob. Il a quitté Forks hier.**

**-Comment ça? **S'alarma-t-il soudain.

**-Il a laiss****é un mot à Rachel pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de repartir à zéro avec tout ce qui c'était passé récemment. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la mort de Billy. Papa, s'il est partit c'est de ma faute…**

**-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin?**

**-C'est la vérité. Je l'ai repoussé croyant être amoureuse d'Edward. Mais je me suis rendu compte trop tard que ce n'était plus le cas…Tu seras sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'on a rompu.**

Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

**-Papa ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être compatissant pour lui ! **Le réprimandais-je.

**-D****ésolé, ça m'a échappé. Bon pour en revenir à Jacob, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où il est allé?**

**-Pas la moindre, il n'a rien dit à personne. **Avouais-je dépité.

**-Malheureusement, depuis que Billy ****était en fauteuil, Jacob s'était fait émancipé pour s'occuper de lui, ses sœurs étant trop loin pour ça. Alors je ne pourrais pas lancer d'avis de recherche…**

**-Mais tu as bien des amis dans la police qui pourront peut-être avoir des infos sur lui, où il est, ce qu'il fait non ?**

**-Je peux passé deux ou trois coups de fils demain en effet…Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. **Dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne. **Tu devrais aller dormir un peu et demain on verra ce qu'on peut faire.**

**-Tu as raison. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il va bien…**

**

* * *

**_Lynchage? Lapidation? Pendaison? Reviews? Quoi que vous fassiez, pitié, soyez rapide ! lol_


	14. Desperate Bella ?

_Me revoilà, plus rapidement que prévu, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Nous en étions donc à un Jacob ayant pris la fuite et à une Bella déconcertée, mais elle l'avait bien chercher la ptite ! Non mais oh ! Quelle idée de repoussé ce charmant jeune mal, musclé, viril, drôle, sexy et...je crois que je m'égare. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce que Bella va décider de faire ou de ne pas faire qui sait...lol_

_Merci comme d'habitude à mes lectrices, que ce soit les nouvelles ou toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ont le courage de laissé un petit commentaire, notamment :_

_**Mimie0907** (oui je confirme, étant l'auteur, je peux choisir quand arrêter mon chapitre lol et la pendaison..(se frotte le cou de manière inquiète) est un choix judicieux mais peut-être changeras-tu d'avis avec ce chapitre?)_

_**Clarisse972** (oui je sais que j'abuse lol, mais j'adore ça et oui il y aura encore pas mal de chapitres ne t'en fait pas)_

_**Bellardtwilight** (toujours aussi simple, claire et surtout rapide lol, merci de ton soutien en tout cas)_

_**Djianara** (oui le sadisme est l'un de mes passe temps favoris, j'ai d'ailleurs un cimetière de chatons derrière chez moi qui le prouve...je rigoooole ça va lol, je suis une grande fan de la cause animale rassurez-vous !)_

_**Celine879** (je prends tes menaces très aux sérieux et j'en tiendrai compte pour la suite promis lol car je dois avouer que Jacob aussi va me manquer...sniff)_

_**Elea Telmar** (wow contente que ça t'ai plut ! Pour ce qui est des Cullen...je te laisse découvrir ce que fera Bella par toi même)_

_**Amelie** (oui je vais continuer rassure toi !)_

_**Becob85** (tu n'auras pas attendue bien longtemps entre ces deux chapitre, voici la suite !)_

_**Em04** (en effet, mais faut le comprendre le pauvre Jaconinou, il a pas mal souffert...il a besoin de faire un break ! lol et ne t'en fait pas, il y a encore un bout de chemin avant la fin Fin lol merci de ton soutien en tout cas)_

_**Sarah0406** (merci de me laisser la vie sauve...ta bonté te perdra ! Pour ce qui est d'un future belle mère, je crois que ça se pourrais bien en effet lol Et voici enfin la réaction de Leah ! Alors savoure, j'espère que tu l'aimeras...)_

_**Leilani972** (ma chère Leilani, en effet c'est bien triste que Jake ai prit la fuite, surtout pour Bella quoi, mais bon, faut le comprendre...et oui, Bella commence doucement mais sûrement à se réveiller ! Allé Loue Yah ! lol J'ai aussi adoré écrire cette lettre, sûrement mon côté sadique, va savoir ? Voici ou plutôt re-voici ta dose en attendant ta review. PS : merci pour tes conseils avisés !)_

_**Foxy White** (Tu veux ma mort, très bien, pas de suite pour toi ! Nah ! Quoi ? Tu demande pardon ? Très bien, ça va pour cette fois...mais attention hein !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Desperate Bella ?**

**(POV Bella)**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quand je jetais un œil à mon réveil, il était 6h 45 du matin. Je me laissais choir sur mon lit. Ma nuit avait été agitée, voguant sans cesse entre cauchemars et rêves ou Jacob était bien évidemment l'acteur principal.

Je savais que tant que je ne l'aurais pas revu, il en serait ainsi à vitam aeternam.

Je décidais donc de me lever, afin de commencer le plus rapidement possible mes recherches.

En passant devant la chambre de Charlie, je décrétais qu'il avait assez dormi lui aussi.

**-Papa ! Il faut te lever, on a du boulot ! **Criais-je depuis le couloir.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit sourd, puis un grognement typiquement masculin.

Je souriais, fier du résultat de mon intervention brutale, je devais l'admettre.

Descendant à la cuisine, je mis en route la cafetière pour lui et mis mon lait à chauffer au micro-onde.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, me dévisageant.

**-Tu es bien matinale dis moi****…**

**-Je n****'****avais plus sommeil. Et puis on a des coups de fil à passé, tu te rappels?**

**-Ne t****'****en fait pas, je n****'****ai pas oublier. Tu me laisses au moins boire mon café? **

**-Bien sûr ! Pendant que tu téléphoneras, moi j****'****irai à la Push voir si quelqu****'****un aurait une idée de l****'****endroit où il peut être.**

**-Tu es déterminée à ce que je vois****…**

**-Il faut que je le retrouve****…****il doit savoir que mes sentiments ont changés****…****et puis la Push c****'****est chez lui ! Et****…****et sa famille a besoin de lui, j****'****ai besoin de lui****…**

Charlie me prit dans ses bras sans un mot, me sentant à bout de nerfs.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, je séchais rapidement mes larmes en me défaisant de son étreinte.

**-Ca va aller ! On va le retrouver ! **Dis-je sûre de moi en me dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, j'étais fin prête à partir. Je descendis et trouvais Charlie au téléphone. Il me fit un clin d'œil rassurant et je lui fis signe que je partais en lui montrant mes clefs.

En roulant, je repensais à la dernière fois ou j'avais vu la meute. C'était lors de l'enterrement de Billy. Je dois dire que l'ambiance n'était pas fameuse ce jour-là et l'accueil que j'avais eut me rappela que je n'était plus vraiment la bienvenue à la Push. Mais j'étais déterminée à changer les choses, surtout maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Edward.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison des Clearwater, je coupais le moteur et descendis sans vraiment me pressé. J'espérais de tout cœur tombé sur Seth ou sur sa mère, ils seraient sans doute beaucoup plus accueillant que Leah, surtout après notre charmante discussion à Seattle quelques mois plus tôt lors de cette fameuse partie de shopping plus ou moins forcée avec Alice…Elle avait été assez directe en me faisant part de sa façon de voir les choses et même si je lui en avait voulu sur le coup, je dois dire qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

Je toquais trois coups et attendis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui…dormait visiblement.

**-Salut Seth ! **Lançais-je gaiment, soulagée que ce soit lui.

**-Bella ?**

**-Désolée de te réveillé à cette heure-ci, mais je dois te parler de Jacob.**

**-Qu****'****est-ce qu****'****il a ? **Demanda-t-il un peu plus attentif.

**-Eh bien, il****…****a quitté Forks avant-hier.**

**-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?**

**-Seth ? **Cria une autre voix. Je me figeais en la reconnaissant.

**-On a de la visite, c****'****est à propos de Jake. **Lança-t-il à sa sœur qui arrivait.

**-Qu****'****est-ce qu****'****il a encore fait celui-là ? **Demanda-t-elle en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte. **Bella ! **

Je sentis dans voix un mélange de surprise et de dédain.

**-Qu****'****est-ce que tu as à nous dire à propos de Jacob?**

**-Il est partit Leah. **Lui annonça son frère alors que j'ouvrais la bouche avec réticence.

**-Comment ****ça partit?**

**-Il a laissé un mot à Rachel, lui annonçant qu****'****il partait loin d****'****ici se construire une nouvelle vie. Qu****'****il****…****souhaitait tiré un trait sur ce qui le faisait souffrir. **Avouais-je honteuse.

Le regard de Leah me glaça le sang.

**-Tu es contente de toi? Maintenant tu pourras roucouler tranquille avec ton gla****çon !**

**-Leah ! **L'interrompit Seth. **Tu ne vas pas recommencer, tu lui as déjà fait la leçon l****'****autre fois !**

**-Je ne suis plus avec Edward. **Dis-je d'un trait, tenant à éclaircir la situation.

Tous deux me regardèrent, surpris par cette nouvelle.

**-Tu t****'****es encore faite larguée c****'****est ça? **Se moqua Leah.

C'était bas, mais je souffrais moins maintenant quand on évoquait cette partie du passé.

**-Non, c****'****est moi qui ai enfin réalisé que mes sentiments à son égard avaient changés. Mais quand je suis arrivée pour l****'****annoncer à Jake, il était déjà partit.**

**-Parce que tu crois que c****'****est quand TOI tu l****'****as décider, que les choses doivent se faire?**

**-Je n****'****ai jamais dis ça, je sais que j****'****ai pris du temps pour m****'****en rendre compte, mais à présent je ne peux plus me passé de lui.**

**-Alors maintenant à toi de voir ce que ça fait d****'****aimer quelqu****'****un quand cette personne ne répond pas à tes attentes ! **Dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle, nous laissant Seth et moi dehors.

**-D****ésolé Bella, tu connais ma sœur****…**Dit-il gêné.

**-Oui, je sais qu****'****elle m****'****en veut et elle a raison, j****'****ai agit stupidement ces derniers temps.**

**-Tu n****'****as pas à t****'****en vouloir, tu n****'****étais pas prête à faire face à la réalité.**

**-Merci Seth. **Dis-je, penaude.

**-Alors, je suppose que tu n****'****es pas venue seulement pour nous faire part de la nouvelle, je me trompe?**

**-Non en effet****…****j****'****aimerais que tu m****'****aides à le retrouver. Je sais qu****'****il n****'****a rien dit, mais peut-être aurais-tu une idée de l****'****endroit où il a pu aller ? Un lieu où il aurait voulu vivre ?**

**-Non je vois pas désolé. Mais je peux essayer de me renseigner auprès des autres si tu veux. Et puis si jamais Jake se transforme, on pourra peut-être le localiser ! **Me rassura-t-il.

**-Tu ferais ****ça pour moi ? **

**-Bien sûr ! Je n****'****aime pas voir les gens malheureux, en plus je suis sûr que maintenant que tu es libre, Jake te sauterait au cou s****'****il savait et il m****'****en voudrait de ne pas t****'****avoir aider alors****…**

**-J****'****espère que tu dis vrai****…**

**-T****'****en fait pas va, Super Seth s****'****occupe de tout ! **Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. **Je vais aller voir les gars dès maintenant, comme ça on sera fixé. Je t****'****appellerai, rentre chez toi.**

**-Merci Seth ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi****…**

**-C****'****est rien, vas-y avant que ma sœur ne revienne.**

**(POV Seth)**

Une fois Bella partie, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour manger un bout avant de rejoindre la bande.

Je tombais sur Leah assise à la cuisine, me fixant de son regard noir habituel.

**-Tu comptes l****'****aider alors? Après tout ce que Jake a enduré à cause d****'****elle?**

**-Leah, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, Bella n****'****est pas quelqu****'****un de mauvais. Simplement elle croyait en aimer un autre, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.**

**-Jacob était une vraie loque à cause d****'****elle, en plus elle l****'****a abandonné pour courir en Italie au moment ou il perdait son père ! Comment veux-tu que je ne lui en veuille pas?**

**-C****'****était avant la mort de Billy. Et les chagrin d****'****amour ça arrive à tout le monde, sauf que Jake on entendait ses pensées c****'****est la seule différence.**

**-Oh ! Mais, tu ne m****'****avais pas dit que tu voulais être avocat ? **Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

**-Arrête ça. La rancune ne te vas pas du tout. Cette fille souffre tout autant que lui maintenant****…**

**-Elle n****'****a que ce qu****'****elle mérite !**

**-Jacob aussi en souffre ! Et tant qu****'****il ne saura pas qu****'****elle éprouve la même chose, il ne sera jamais heureux ! Il l****'****a dans la peau Leah !**

**-Je sais tout ça !**

Je restais étonné par ses dernières paroles.

**-Qu****'****est-ce que tu crois? Que je n****'****ai pas vu à quel point il l****'****aime? Seulement je trouve qu****'****il a suffisamment ramé et que c****'****est au tour de Bella maintenant****. **Déclara-t-elle.

**-Bon qu****'****est-ce qu****'****on fait alors? **Demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

**-Tu fais ce que tu lui as dit pendant que moi je vais chez Rachel voir le mot qu****'****il a laissé.**

**-Tu vois quand tu y mets un peu du tien****…**Dis-je en souriant.

**-C****'****est pour Jacob que je fais ça et personne d****'****autre ! **Me rappela-t-elle à l'ordre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Je n'était pas dupe, Leah a toujours eut un grand cœur, mais sa précédente relation sentimentale l'avait rendue un peu rancunière et méfiante à l'égard des autres. Elle s'était vu en Jacob quand Bella l'avait rejeté pour un autre, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait tant de mal à lui pardonné. Mais j'avais la conviction que le jour ou Jake serait à nouveau heureux, qu'elle tirerait un trait sur les erreurs de Bella.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me transformais pour contacter la meute et informer Sam du départ de Jake.

**-Tu veux dire qu****'****il a quitté la réserve ?**

**-Pas seulement la réserve, mais Forks même. Personne ne sait où il a put aller, pas même Rachel.**

**-Comment va-t-elle ? **Demanda Paul.

**-Tu l****'****as vu pas plus tard que hier ta chérie, ça peut attendre, on a plus urgent Paul ! **Tempêta Sam.

Depuis que Paul s'était imprégné, il ne tenait plus en place dès qu'il s'agissait de Rachel. Jacob n'était pas au courant, ne s'étant pas transformé depuis un bout de temps et on ne voulait pas le préoccuper d'avantage avec ça et surtout risqué qu'il n'étrangle Paul…

**-Pourquoi est-il partit ? A-t-il donn****é une explication ?**

**-Il a juste mentionné dans un mot laissé à Rachel qu****'****il souhaitait tiré un trait sur tout ce qui le faisait souffrir et repartir à zéro loin d****'****ici.**

**-Il aurait dû nous en faire part ! Il a des devoirs envers la meute ! **Déclara Sam, furieux de l'attitude de Jacob.

**-Je crois qu****'****il était à bout. Il en a besoin pour faire le vide. Et même s****'****il était resté, ça aurait un calvaire pour nous d****'****entendre ses pensées. **Le défendis-je.

**-Tu as raison****…**Admit-il finalement. **Bon, écoutez, chaque fois que vous serez en patrouille, vous veillerez bien à vérifier s****'****il n****'****est pas transformé lui aussi. Si c****'****est le cas, essayez de lui parler, de le convaincre de revenir si possible. Et prévenez moi également, on tentera de le localiser.**

Une fois les ordres de Sam donné, je repris forme humaine. Je devais en informer Leah et contacter Bella comme promis pour la rassuré.

**(POV Bella)**

De retour à la maison, je m'assis près du téléphone, attendant impatiemment des nouvelles de Seth. Je trouvais la maison bien vide sans Charlie, qui devait sûrement être au commissariat ou chez Sue, qui sait. Je me projetais sans le vouloir à ce que serait ma vie sans Jacob. Elle se résumerait à : rien ! Rien n'importerait plus à mes yeux, c'était d'ailleurs déjà un peu le cas. Il occupait toutes mes pensées et je réalisais chaque fois un peu plus à quel point je tenais à lui. S'en était étourdissant. Que m'avait-il fait pour me rendre aussi accro ? Je n'avais pas la réponse, seulement la certitude qu'il était Mon Soleil, Mon Oxygène, Ma Raison de vivre !

Le téléphone sonna, me sortant brusquement de ma torpeur.

**-All****ô ! **Criais-je presque.

**-Ah ! Bella ! Ne hurle pas ainsi, j****'****ai les oreilles sensibles. **Me réprimanda Seth.

**-D****ésolée. **M'excusais-je dépitée que ce soit lui.

J'avais eut l'espoir, l'espace d'un instant que ce serait Jacob. Mais je m'étais bercée d'illusions. La dernière personne qu'il appellerait, c'était moi…

**-All****ô la terre, ici Seth.**

**-Euh****…****pardon. Alors, tu les as vu ?**

**-Oui, on sera tous vigilant si jamais il se transforme, on tentera de le convaincre de revenir et si ça ne marche pas, on essaiera de le localiser.**

**-Merci. Merci de m****'****aider.**

**-On fait ça aussi pour la meute, on a besoin de lui.**

**-Tout comme moi****…**Soupirais-je.

**-Je te tiens au courant s****'****il y a quoi que ce soit.**

**-D****'****accord. A bientôt.**

C'est le cœur un peu moins lourd que je raccrochais.

L'idée de faire appel au Cullen m'était venue à l'esprit, mais après ce que j'avais fait à Edward et avoir renoncer à devenir l'une des leurs, me faisait hésiter.

Je le ferai vraiment en dernier recours, si mes recherches ne donnaient rien, leur odorat surdéveloppé aiderait sans doute.

Mais j'avais bon espoir de retrouver Jake avant d'avoir à recourir aux grands moyens.

C'est à ce moment que Charlie entra.

**-Salut papa !**

**-Bonsoir ma puce. J****'****ai de bonnes nouvelles ! **Me devança-t-il, voyant sans doute que j'allais lui poser la question. **J****'****ai eut un de mes amis policier à Seattle, il m****'****a promis de se renseigner, car lui aussi connait d****'****autres policiers, qui connaissent d****'****autres policiers un peu partout. Bref, ils verront s****'****ils l****'****aperçoivent quelque part. J****'****ai envoyer sa photo, il la fera circuler, comme ça si Jacob pointe son nez pour demander du travail par exemple, avec le bouche à oreille, on sera vite au courant.**

**-C****'****est génial papa ! Mais****…****on ne risque pas de le prendre pour un criminel si la police le recherche ?**

**-Ne t****'****en fait pas, j****'****ai expliquer que c****'****était un bon garçon, qu****'****il avait malheureusement coupé les ponts suite à une affaire de famille, mais qu****'****il devait rentré, sa sœur étant gravement malade.**

**-Wow ! Je vois que tu as penser à tout pour sauvegarder sa réputation. Je suis impressionnée !**

**-Je sais, je sais, je suis le meilleur. **

C'est sur cette note plus joyeuse que nous dînèrent tranquillement. J'étais optimiste pour l'avenir.

Mais je ne me doutais pas à ce moment là que les recherches seraient beaucoup plus longues que prévu…

* * *

_Cette dernière phrase ne vous rassure pas, avouez ! lol J'adore ça, c'est tellement jouissif...bon ok, ça va, rangez ces tomates !_

_Je voulais vous avertir avant de vous laisser reviewé tranquille, que je pars sur une île pendant 10 jours, sans internet, alors même si la suite est déjà écrite, vous ne l'aurez qu'à mon retour, alors patience...Et puis voyez le bon côté, l'inspiration m'est revenue ! Alors promis, à dans 10 jours ! Bonnes vacances ou plutôt fin de vacances :-(_

_Maintenant, place aux reviews !_


	15. Broken Hearts

_Me revoilà ENFIN après 10 jours passé sans internet, sans mon PC chérie pour écrire la suite...Je ne vous raconte pas ce que j'ai vécu, enfin si je vais le faire lol. J'étais sur l'île de Saint-Martin pendant 10 jours qui sont devenu 11 à cause du cyclone Eurl (je te hais !), non seulement confiné à cause des rafales de vent à 200 km/h, mais à cause des dégâts qui m'ont empêché de décollé en temps et en heure. Bref, j'ai passé un séjour super, mais la fin était un peu chaotique vous l'aurez compris..._

_C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous retrouve donc pour vous présenter le chapitre 15 : Broken Hearts ! (Se frotte les mains avec un sourire diabolique) lol. Merci à :_

_**Celine879** (ma dernière phrase a fait mouche à ce que je vois lol, tant mieux ! Contente que tu aimes mon sadisme en tout cas)_

_**Djianara** (Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre pour le nombre de temps)_

_**Nany1980** (Voici la suite et merci)_

_**Clarisse972** (Des pierres pour moi ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ? lol)_

_**Bellardtwilight** (Toujours aussi direct et concise lol)_

_**Sarah0406** (Contente que tu ais aimer pour Leah, pour ce qui est du reste je te laisse lire)_

_**Em04** (Rassure toi, Jacob va faire un petit coucou dans ce chapitre, alors régale toi et donne moi ton avis !)_

_**Niko** (Enfin tu te manifestes ! Pas trop tôt. Pour ce qui est des fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais j'en rate forcément alors sorry. PS : je rentre samedi matin et je n'ai personne pour me récupérer à l'aéroport, sniff)_

_**Mimie0907** (Tu voulais des nouvelles de Jake, eh bien en voilà !)_

_**Elea Telmar** (Merci merci pour le compliment, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue...voici la suite !)_

_**Foxy White** (Des cailloux ! Enfin reprend toi et cesse ces menaces ! Mon sadisme est connu de tous alors pas de quoi surprendre hein ! lol J'adore le terme "du point de vu professionnel" lol ça fait vraiment comme si c'était notre travail d'écrire. Merci pour les compliments, mais de là à ce que je rattrape le "maître" lol y'a encore du chemin à mon avis...Je sais que tu me hais pour le moment mais crois moi, ça va changer très bientôt...Régale toi !)_

_**Leilani972** (Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Epique ? En effet, le tempérament de feu de Leah rend les choses beaucoup plus épiques lol. Concernant notre Bella, eh bien moi aussi je préfère ma version, moins...plus...enfin tu as compris lol. Voici la suite !)_

_Bon trêve de blabla, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Broken Hearts**

**(POV Bella)**

1 mois, 12 jours, 7 heures, 6 minutes et 48 secondes.

C'était le nombre de temps passé à chercher Jacob. En vain.

Les premiers jours, j'avais été pleine d'espoir. Tout le monde, moi y compris, pensions vraiment que Jake reviendrait rapidement après avoir fait le point. Mais rien ne c'était déroulé selon nos pronostics. La meute n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui, il s'était gardé de muté selon eux et Charlie n'avait aucune piste. J'avais bien tenté de contacté les Cullen, mais ceux-ci étaient partit rendre visite à Edward en Alaska.

La seule qui avait reçu des nouvelles était sa sœur Rachel. Il l'avait appeler pour l'informer qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait trouvé du travail. J'étais heureuse pour lui, mais mon cœur s'était serré quand elle m'avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas demandé pour moi.

Après tout, s'il était parti c'était pour m'oublier. Apparemment, c'était plutôt réussi.

Je commençais à me demander si je ne devrais pas essayer d'en faire autant…

Mais quoi que je fasse, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, je pensais irrémédiablement à lui. Et je regrettais à chaque fois de ne pas avoir suivi mon cœur beaucoup plus tôt.

J'étais là à ressasser mes idées noires quand je reçu un mail de ma mère.

C'était le sixième qu'elle m'envoyait en deux semaines. Charlie l'avait informé du départ de Jacob et elle savait que j'en étais très affectée. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de venir passé quelques jours chez elle, histoire me changer les idées, mais je n'avais aucunement envie d'aller où que ce soit. De plus, si jamais Jacob revenait, je tenais à être la première à le revoir.

Je me mis à pianoter une réponse que je qualifierais de « robotisée » à ma mère afin de la rassurée. Puis je refermais l'ordinateur pour aller me rallonger sur mon lit.

Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à ça, ces derniers temps : dormir, manger, école, devoirs, manger, dormir…

Je ne sortais plus, ne voyais plus qui que ce soit, si ce n'est la meute pour prendre des nouvelles. Les rares fois ou j'y allais, c'était surtout lorsqu'Emily m'invitait à manger et c'est toujours en pleurant que je rentrais chez moi, revoyant sans cesse les moments passé avec Jake. A présent, j'appelais Seth pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler Jacob, même si j'en avais terriblement envie, je devais bien l'avouer.

Si je pouvais seulement entendre sa voix comme ça avait été le cas avec Edward…

**-Bella ! **Appela Charlie, me coupant dans ma rêverie. **Descends vite !**

Je descendis, ne comprenant pas ce ton pressent.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-On a retrouv****é sa trace !**

Je restais un moment figé, ne voulant pas me faire de fausses idées.

**-De qui tu parles ? **Demandais-je incertaine.

**-De Jacob ! Un de mes amis l****'****a localisé à Salmon Creek. C****'****est à environ 4h30 en voiture. Il travaillerait dans un garage auto du nom de Clyde Revord Motors.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, on avait enfin retrouvé sa trace. Mon Jacob n'avait pas disparu de la surface de la planète. Pendant ces cinq longues semaines j'ai bien cru l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Mais le vent avait en tourné, la chance me souriait à nouveau. Je sentais mon cœur battre pour première fois après cette attente interminable.

**-Je prend mon sac et j****'****y vais.**

**-Bella, c****'****est une longue route, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça****…**

**-Justement ! Et je te signale que ça fais 1 mois et 12 jours que j****'****attends ça, alors oui j****'****y vais maintenant et rien ne m****'****en empêchera !**

**-OK, d****'****accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu roules vite, Jacob ne fuira pas. **Céda-t-il devant mon air décidé. **Il te faut une carte, de l****'****argent pour faire de l****'****essence ou t****'****arrêter quelque part en chemin au cas ou tu aurais un soucis, ta voiture n****'****est plus toute neuve, prend aussi ton portable****…**

**-Je sais papa. J****'****avais déjà tout prévu. Mon sac a tout ce qu****'****il faut ne t****'****en fait pas. Je t****'****appellerai quand je ferai une halte pour me ravitailler, ça te va ?**

**-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t****'****accompagne ? On partirait demain à la première heure****…**

**-Non, je pars ce matin et je dois voir Jake seule, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.**

Il me regarda résigné. Je sentais qu'il hésitait à me laisser prendre la route seule sur une aussi longue distance…

**-Papa, il le faut, j****'****ai besoin de le revoir****…**

**-Je sais, je sais. Soit prudente et si tu as le moindre soucis****…**

**-Je t****'****appel illico ! **Dis en me mettant au garde-à-vous.

Il me sourit de manière bienveillante avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'adorait notre relation. On s'était beaucoup rapproché au fil du temps et je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais d'être sa fille. Si je m'étais douté qu'il serait un père aussi formidable en venant vivre ici, je n'aurais pas hésiter une seule seconde.

**-Il faut que j****'****y aille****…**Dis-je après quelques instants, sentant qu'il redoutait mon départ.

Je mis mon manteau, pris mes clefs et mon sac à dos et sortis, Charlie me suivant.

Une fois installer, je démarrais en regardant mon père qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Je lui fis un geste de la main et fis marche arrière.

Après 2h de route, je décidais de faire une halte pour téléphoner à Charlie et manger un bout.

**-Allô ? Bella ? Ca va ? Où es-tu ?**

**-Ca va papa. Je suis à Hoquiam, sur Simpson Avenue. **

**-Déjà ? Tu respectes les limitations de vitesse au moins ?**

**-Comment je pourrais faire autrement, avec une voiture qui ne va pas au dessus de 80 kilomètres/heure ? **Lui demandais-je en souriant de le voir aussi inquiet.

**-Encore heureux ! Tu as manger au moins ?**

**-Je vais m'acheter un truc avant de reprendre la route.**

**-D'accord. Fais attention et rappelle moi dans moins de deux heures cette fois.**

**-Parce que tu as compté ? **Me moquais-je.

**-Bella…**

**-Ok ok, promis, dans moins de deux heures je te rappelle. **

Une fois avoir englouti un sandwich, une briquette de jus de pomme et être passé faire un tour aux toilettes, je me remis en route.

J'avais vraiment hâte de revoir Mon Jacob. Soudain je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction à mon égard…Serait-il heureux de ma démarche ? Furieux que je dérange sa nouvelle vie ? Surpris que j'ai remué ciel et terre afin de le retrouvé ? Et s'il ne m'aimait plus ?

Je préférais balayé cette pensée et me focaliser sur mon but : lui avouer mes sentiments ! Le plan c'était de foncé au garage auto et s'il n'y était pas, je leur demanderai son adresse et je m'y rendrai. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne quitterais pas cette ville sans lui avoir parlé et à vrai dire, j'espérais le ramené avec moi.

Après 4h52 de route, 414 kilomètres parcourus et 4 coups de fil passé à Charlie, j'arrivais enfin à Salmon Creek épuisée, mais excitée à l'idée de revoir l'être qui comptait le plus à mes yeux.

Je m'arrêtais à une station service pour demandé où se trouvais le garage où travaillait Jacob. Une fois renseigné, je roulais jusqu'à la rue indiquée et me garais devant le Clyde Revord Motors. J'étais malgré tout fiers de Jacob, lui qui n'avait jamais quitté la réserve et qui n'avait que 17 ans. Il avait eut le cran de partir loin, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, entouré d'inconnus et avait en plus trouvé un travail. Décidément, j'avais vraiment été nulle pour le faire fuir aussi loin…

Avant de descendre de voiture, je décidais de passé un cinquième appel à Charlie pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée.

Une fois ceci fait, je me dirigeais vers le garage.

**-Bonjour, excusez moi.**

**-Bonjour jeune fille, que puis-je pour toi ? **Me demanda un homme plutôt baraqué âgé d'un cinquantaine d'années, les mains couvertes de cambouis. En voyant son gabarit, je comprenais pourquoi on avait embauché Jake malgré son jeune âge, mis à part sa motivation et ses connaissances en mécanique…

**-Je cherche un de mes amis qui travail chez vous. Il s'appel Jacob…**

**-Oh le petit Black ! Enfin petit, n'est peut-être pas le terme, mais comme il est nouveau dans le métier, on le surnomme comme ça ici. **Me dit-il en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire, rassuré de ne pas m'être trompé de lieu.

**-Il est là ? **Demandais-je le cœur battant.

**-Non pas aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de repos. Mais il sera là demain par contre.**

**-Ca ne peut malheureusement pas attendre, j'ai fais une longue route pour le voir, c'est une surprise.**

**-Oh ! Je vois. Il doit sûrement être chez lui alors.**

**-Vous auriez son adresse ?**

**-Bien sûr, on a celle de tous nos employés ! Je vais te cherché ça.**

**-Merci. **Le remerciais-je le cœur débordant de joie.

Il me remit l'adresse noté sur un bout de papier, prenant la peine de m'indiquer l'itinéraire sur une carte de la ville et me souhaita bonne chance pour la surprise que je lui réservais. J'espérais en effet que cette « surprise » lui plairait…

Une fois garée devant l'immeuble, je pris quelques minutes pour respirer. Mon cœur désordonné n'arrangeait pas les choses et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air cruche devant Jacob à respirer par la bouche comme si j'avais couru un 400 mètres.

Je descendis, marchant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Arrivée au 4ème étage, je cherchais la porte numéro 15. J'avançais ma main pour frapper et stoppais mon geste. J'avais les mains moites, croyant que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, je posais une main dessus. Je secouais la tête.

**-Aller Bella, après avoir fait tout ce chemin, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ! Jacob est juste derrière cette porte bon sang !**

Je toquais trois coup et attendis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'être le plus beau qui soit. Il était enfin devant moi, ce grand, fort, musclé et magnifique garçon. Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager, surpris l'un comme l'autre de nous revoir, même si moi je m'y étais préparée.

Après quelques secondes, je lui sautais dans les bras, retrouvant enfin cette chaleur incandescente qui m'avait tant manquée. Son parfum était le même, toujours aussi enivrant et particulier. Je savourait ce moment à la fois unique et vitale. Je respirais enfin ! Je retrouvais la vie dans ses bras, l'oxygène qui me manquait depuis toutes ces semaines. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, mouillant son tee-shirt au passage.

J'étais heureuse.

**(POV Jacob)**

J'entendis quelqu'un frappé, ne m'attendant pas à de la visite, je regardais ma montre en me demandant qui ça pouvait être.

Lorsque j'ouvrit la porte, ce que je vis me figea sur place. Bella.

Après tout ce temps, elle était juste là, devant moi. J'avais l'impression de rêvé debout. Des centaines de questions m'assaillaient :

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Est-ce que je lui manquais ? Était-elle toujours avec Edward ?

Soudain elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, encore trop sous le choc de sa présence. Je sentis ensuite quelque choses de mouillé sur mon tee-shirt. Elle pleurait. Je l'enlaçais alors de mes bras, plongeant ma tête dans ses cheveux, je me délectais de son odeur si douce.

**-Jacob…**Souffla-t-elle.

Comment avais-je pu me passer d'elle durant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi étais-je parti ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit ?

Soudain je me rappelais de tout, de ma souffrance, de Bella qui choisissait Edward, de Bella qui me quittait pour aller le retrouver en Italie, de la mort de mon père, de son retour quelques jours plus tard, de ses excuses…

Tout ça me revint en pleine figure comme un mauvais film.

Je la repoussais alors légèrement.

Elle releva alors la tête pour me regardé.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué…**

**-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? **Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, la mâchoire serrée.

**-Te voir, je…j'ai vu le mot que tu as laissé à Rachel…**

**-Alors tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. **Dis-je froidement.

Elle recula d'un pas, me lâchant complètement. Elle me regardait sans doute blessée par mes paroles.

**-Tu…tu ne veux pas me voir ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Seulement j'essai de me reconstruire Bella…je ne pourrais pas le faire si je continus à te voir.**

**-Mais j'ai besoin de toi !**

**-Rectifications, tu avais besoin de moi. Maintenant tu as Edward et tous les Cullen pour famille. Il n'y a plus de place pour moi et ça je l'ai bien compris. D'ailleurs je suis passé à autre chose.**

**-Tu te trompes, je ne suis plus avec…**

**-Jacob ? Qui est-ce ? **Demanda une voix féminine.

Je me stoppais net, un frisson me parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Je jetais alors un regard dans l'appartement.

J'aperçue une fille. Je baissais la tête, comprenant la signification du « je suis passé à autre chose ».

Jacob avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne m'aimait plus. Je ne lui avait même pas manqué. Il devait sans doute être trop occupé à sa nouvelle vie pour ça.

**-Bonjour. **Me dit-elle gentiment. Elle était plus grande que moi, blonde et assez bien foutu. **Jake, tu ne nous présentes pas ?**

**-C'est…je te présente Bella, une amie d'enfance qui vie à Forks. Bella, voici Hannah, ma petite amie.**

**(POV Bella)**

**-Enchantée Bella ! Tu es la première amie de Jacob que je rencontre, il me parle peu de sa vie la bas de toute façon…Tu ne la fais pas entré quelques instants ?**

**-Non ! **Dit-je, tendue. **Je veux dire, je ne reste pas, c'était juste pour le saluer au passage, j'ai une longue route à faire. Mais c'est gentil de proposé…**

**-D'accord, ce sera pour une prochaine fois j'espère.**

**-Sûrement…**Répondis-je, forcée.

**-Je vous laisse discuté tranquillement, je dois m'en aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère désolée. **Elle embrassa Jacob sur la joue. Je frémis de jalousie. **A bientôt Bella ! Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.**

Je fis un sourire forcé, ma gorge étant trop nouée pour répondre sans éclaté en sanglot.

Une fois qu'elle disparut dans l'ascenseur, je baissais la tête vers mon sac, cherchant mes clefs de voiture, tout en me ressaisissant.

**-Bella…**commença Jacob.

**-Je vais te laisser. Désolée pour le dérangement. **Dis-je en me retournant.

**-Attends Bella ! **Cria-t-il en me saisissant le bras.

**-Ecoutes, tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, tu as une nouvelle vie, un travail, une…petite amie. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir gâché ça. Alors je vais m'en aller. On va faire comme si je n'étais jamais venue. Je te souhaites d'être heureux Jacob, du fond du cœur.**

Je me défis de sa poigne et partis vers l'ascenseur le cœur serré. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je m'y engouffrais, appuyant à répétition sur le bouton, ne voulant pas craqué devant lui. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je le fixais droit dans les yeux, mémorisant une dernière fois le visage de celui que j'avais perdu, au moment ou les portes se refermaient, je laissais échappée une larme.

**(POV Jacob)**

Je ne lâchais pas Bella du regard pendant tout le temps ou Hannah parlait. La connaissant, je voyais qu'elle était surprise et peut-être même blessée. Seulement je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça avait l'air de l'affecté autant, elle qui m'avait juré qu'elle aimait Edward.

Au moment ou Hannah m'embrassa sur la joue, je repris contact avec la réalité.

Bella fouillait dans son sac, pressé de partir visiblement.

**-Bella…**

**-Je vais te laisser. Désolée pour le dérangement. **Dit-elle en se retournant.

**-Attends Bella ! **Criais-je en luis saisissant le bras.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées sur Hannah. N'étant pas obligé de me justifier, je m'apprêtais pourtant à lui expliquer comment les choses s'étaient faites entre nous quand elle me devança.

**-Ecoutes, tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû venir, tu as une nouvelle vie, un travail, une…petite amie. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir gâché ça. Alors je vais m'en aller. On va faire comme si je n'étais jamais venue. Je te souhaites d'être heureux Jacob, du fond du cœur.**

Malgré ce que j'avais dis sur le coup de l'émotion, j'étais heureux de la revoir, ma nouvelle vie était certes une bouffée d'air frais, mais elle se trompait sur un point : je n'étais pas heureux. Je n'étais pas avec la personne que je voulais réellement…Alors comment pourrais-je faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Je m'apprêtais à la retenir quand je me rappelais qu'elle était encore avec Lui. Ca ne servirait à rien, sauf à me faire souffrir…encore.

Alors je restais là, la regardant s'engouffrer dans cet ascenseur, la regardant appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton, là à regarder les portes se fermées à jamais sur cette fille que j'aime comme un fou et que je ne reverrai plus. Mais je n'vais la force de rien faire si ce n'est la regarder.

C'est à ce moment que je vis une larme coulée sur sa joue.

**(POV Bella)**

J'avais le cœur en miettes. Tout ce temps passé à m'inquiéter, à le chercher, à demander sans cesse aux gens s'ils avaient des nouvelles. Et pourquoi finalement ?

Le trouver avec cette Hannah en train de roucouler tranquillement !

Je m'en voulais d'avoir agit aussi stupidement, premièrement pour avoir mis autant de temps à voir mes sentiments et deuxièmement pour avoir traversé la moitié des Etats-Unis pour le retrouver, croyant qu'une grande déclaration suffirait pour le faire revenir…

Jacob Black était de l'histoire ancienne à présent ! Il avait refait sa vie, eh bien j'en ferai autant !

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Bella aurait-elle déclarée forfait ? Jacob va-t-il laisser les choses ainsi ? Quel avenir pour eux ? Je vous laisse vous exprimé en paix et vous dis à très vite pour la suite !_


	16. Go Forward

_Alors, alors comment allez-vous chères amies lectrices ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop après le gros malentendu entre nos deux tourtereaux ? Non, oui ? Bon tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait ! Alors séchez vos larmes, rangez vos couteaux, vos armes à feu, vos bombes à eau, etc. Si vous me touchez vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Attention ! lol_

_Bien. Me voilà donc avec de nouvelles aventures à vous faire découvrir ou redécouvrir pour certaines. _

_Remerciements à :_

_**JeniSasu **: Oui en effet l'auteur peut s'arrêter où elle le souhaite, c'est l'un des petits avantages de l'écriture...mais voici la suite !_

_**Nany1980** : Oui en effet c'est trop nul ! lol Jolie façon de résumé leurs déboires._

_**Xdelanax** : Eh oui c'est le retour du bâton pour notre Bella. Tel est prit qui croyais prendre...ok j'arrête mes citations à deux balles._

_**Bellardtwilight** : J'adore que tu adores. lol_

_**Fan-de-Jacob-Black** : Non ça n'est pas la fin des haricots lol, voici la suite !_

_**Diaboliqua **: Oui l'adjectif est bien choisit lol_

_**Chlo** : Merci du compliment._

_**Camilla Don Molina** : Une nouvelle arrivante ! Merci de me suivre..._

_**Sabou2607** : Lol oui il est peu con, mais ne le sommes tous pas à un moment ou à un autre ?_

_**Sarah0406** : Oui j'aime les malmener en effet, je te laisse à tes suppositions car pour moi c'est motus et bouche cousue ! Je n'ai rien à déclaré sans la présence de mon avocat !_

_**Noleme** : Pitié ne me frappe pas s'il te plait (fait des yeux de chien battu) lol. J'espère que tu vas te sentir mieux avec cette suite, ou pas ? lol_

_**Mimie0907 **: En effet il faudrait que ces deux là se bougent un peu...mais bon ça demande du temps tout ça ! lol_

_**Celine879** : Tes protestations ne changeront rien à mon sadisme légendaire ! Niark niark niark _

_**Becob85 **: Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ? De charmantes petites retrouvailles tendres et tout et tout ? Eh bien je dis non ! Et je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger...lol_

_**Djianara** : Oui je peux te laisser comme ça ! La preuve mdr_

_**Clarisse972** : Eh oui, ça aurait été trop simple tout ça..._

_**Elea Telmar** : Merci à toi de me corriger, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour ces choses là...j'attend ton avis !_

_**Leilani972 **: Splendide ! Wow, thanks ! Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur ces petites paroles...mais que deviendrais-je sans tes judicieux conseils ô maître Yoda ! lol _

_Et enfin **Foxy White** : Pas de review de ta part sniff, mais je te pardonne car je sais que l'internat c'est pas facile lol, mais j'espère que tu te rattraperas ! A très vite en espérant que cette suite te plaise..._

_Et maintenant, place au show !_

_PS : le cap des 200 reviews est franchi ! C'est une grande étape pour moi qui ne pensais sûrement jamais atteindre les 50 ! Alors merci à vous toutes pour votre fidélité !_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Go Forward**

**(POV Jacob)**

Ca faisait près de deux mois que j'avais quitté la Push et une semaine jour pour jour était passée depuis que Bella m'avait rendue visite. Et à chaque fois, je revoyais la scène dans ma tête. Je revivais la sensation que j'avais eue lorsqu'elle m'avait serré contre elle, lorsqu'elle avait murmuré mon prénom, quand elle m'avait dit que je lui avais manqué…

Mais le tableau s'était noirci quand Hannah était apparue et j'avais dû avouer à Bella que je sortais avec elle.

Hannah était la fille du gérant du garage où je travaillais. Je l'avais rencontrée dès mon premier jour là bas. Je l'avais trouvée plutôt jolie et pas prise de tête du tout. Mais c'était elle qui m'avait proposé de sortir. J'avais l'intention de refuser quand je me suis dit qu'après tout ça ne me coûtait rien et que j'étais là pour passer à autre chose.

Après ce premier rendez-vous, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais tellement été focalisé sur Bella durant tout ce temps, que je n'avais même pas prêté attention aux autres filles de cette planète, qui valaient elles aussi le coup, au vu de la super soirée que j'avais passée avec elle.

Après ça, je me suis juré de tirer un trait définitif sur le chapitre Bella, surtout maintenant qu'elle était avec son glaçon.

Mais depuis sa visite, je devais avouer que mes sentiments pour elle refaisaient surface brutalement. Comment avais-je pu croire pouvoir l'oublier aussi facilement ? J'avais cette fille dans la peau depuis le bac à sable et même si je ne l'avais pas revue pendant plusieurs années ensuite, elle avait laissé en moi une marque indélébile.

Je dois dire que ça me mettait en rage de me sentir aussi faible face à elle et face à ce qu'elle provoquait en moi. Je ne contrôlais plus rien quand je posais mes yeux sur elle, ce qui était grisant mais effrayant en même temps. Comment avait-elle fait pour me rendre aussi dingue ?

**-Jacob ? **M'interrompis Hannah.

**-Oui ? **Dis je, me retournant vers Hannah, faisant taire mes réflexions.

**-Tu étais encore dans tes pensées…**Me dit-elle en appuyant son menton contre mon épaule.

**-Désolé.**

**-Dis moi ce qui te tracasse ? **Dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

**-Rien, je pensais juste à ma vie là bas. **Mentis-je.

**-Ca te manque n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Un peu, mais j'aime ma nouvelle vie ici. Loin de tout ce qui me préoccupait et je ne veux plus y retourner.**

**-Mais ta famille, tes amis doivent te manquer ?**

**-Oui, parfois, mais je souhaites oublier certaines personnes et certains évènements et pour ça, je ne dois jamais y retourner.**

**-Tu n'es quand même pas un grand criminel recherché par le FBI ? **Me demanda-t-elle, faignant l'inquiétude.

Je riais de bon cœur. Cette fille avait le don de me dérider.

**-Non rassure toi, tu peux dormir tranquille.**

**-Fuir n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution, tu ne penses pas ? **Déclara-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement, après quelques minutes.

**-Moi je crois que oui…**

**(POV Bella)**

Quand j'étais rentrée ce jour là, Charlie m'avait serrée dans ses bras, rassuré par mon retour, mais surtout comprenant que les choses ne c'étaient pas bien passé avec Jacob.

Epuisée et dégoûtée par mon échec, je montais me coucher sans prendre la peine de dîner.

J'avais laissé le soin à Charlie de donner des nouvelles aux Quileutes.

Les jours suivants, je décidais de ne pas me laisser aller. J'avais appelé Angela pour qu'on sorte. On s'était fait un ciné, une journée dvd chez elle et une après-midi vernis…même si cette dernière avait été une horreur pour moi.

Mais j'avais beau essayer de me divertir, je repensais à chaque fois à Jacob. Aux moments que nous avions vécu, bons et mauvais et à chaque souvenir, je sentais un peu plus l'étau qui entourait mon cœur depuis son départ se resserrer.

Je commençais à désespérer sérieusement sur la possibilité de l'oublier un jour quand j'entendis des voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Je reconnus celle de mon père et une autre masculine qui m'était familière.

Quand je descendis je vis…

**-Mike ?**

**-Salut Bella ! Je demandais à ton père comment tu allais justement. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu au lycée ces temps-ci.**

**-Bon ben je vous laisse les enfants, je vais voir Sue, Bella. A plus tard.**

**-D'accord papa. Euh, oui…et je ne restais pas vraiment après les cours.**

**-Je comprends. Je…je suis passé aussi pour t'inviter, enfin, si ça te dit de…je fais une petite fête chez moi ce soir, avec la bande et quelques gens de l'école. Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu, mais j'espérais que tu pourrais venir ?**

Je n'avais vraiment envie d'aller à une fête et encore moins celle de Mike Newton…mais je m'étais jurée de ne pas rester enfermée. C'était l'occasion de ne pas penser à Lui et de voir mes amis.

**-Ok ! Je…je viendrai. **Dis-je avec un sourire un peu crispé.

**-C'est vrai ? **Demanda-t-il étonné.

**-Oui, j'ai envie de me changer les idées, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.**

**-Super ! Alors je te dis à ce soir, 19h ?**

**-D'accord.**

En refermant la porte, je me demandais si c'était réellement une bonne idée…mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une fête.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait le dîner pour Charlie, je pris une douche et me plantais devant mon armoire pour choisir une tenue.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, j'optais pour un jean bleu brut avec un haut blanc transparent à longues manches sous lequel je mettrai un débardeur blanc.

Une fois habillée, je mis un maquillage léger, histoire de faire bonne figure et j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, puis descendis au rez-de-chaussée.

Papa ne revenant pas, je décidais de lui laisser un mot, puis je me mis en route.

Quand j'arrivais, il était 19h45. Règle n°1 à une fête : ne jamais arriver à l'heure. Heureusement, il y avait déjà du monde, la dernière chose que je désirais était de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Mike Newton.

Je sonnais.

**-Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! **S'exclama Mike.

**-Oui, désolée pour le retard, je devais préparer à dîner pour Charlie.**

**-Oh, c'est pas grave. Viens, il y a à boire et à manger.**

J'entrais et découvris pas mal de gens de l'école, ainsi que Jessica, Eric, Lauren, Tyler, Angela et Ben. Ce n'était finalement pas une si petite fête.

**-Salut ! **Leur dis-je avec un geste de la main.

Ils me répondirent chaleureusement tous en cœur, sauf Lauren et Jessica, qui ne m'appréciaient guère, surtout depuis que Mike m'avait invitée au cinéma.

Je discutais tranquillement avec Angela, regardant mes autres amis entrains de danser.

Le temps passait et bizarrement je me sentais bien, jusqu'à ce que Jacob traverse à nouveau mon esprit.

J'avais alors besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Je sortis, m'isolant près d'un arbre en regardant le ciel, me demandant ce qu'Il pouvait bien faire, lorsque j'entendis un bruit.

Je me retournais brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec Mike.

**-Oh ! C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur…**

**-Désolé. Je venais voir si ça allait. **

**-Oui…oui, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air un instant.**

**-Je comprends, c'est vrai que ça devient étouffant au bout d'un moment. **Me dit-il en regardant vers la maison.

**-Tes invités vont se demander où tu es…**Dis-je, sentant qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'en aller.

**-Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. **Me dit-il en me fixant. **Alors…j'ai appris que toi et Cullen s'était finit ? **Me questionna-t-il après quelques secondes.

Super, il venait de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Très fin de sa part…

**-Oui c'est vrai et je dois t'avouer que le célibat me réussi plutôt bien. **Dis-je en souriant pour le repousser gentiment.

Je savais que je lui plaisais, mais ce n'était pas réciproque et je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre sans le froisser. Je cherchais quelque chose d'autre à dire quand je le vis s'approcher de mon visage, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir saisit ma dernière phrase. Mon cœur s'affola, craignant ce qui allait arriver. Je reculais brusquement, baissant la tête.

**-Euh…je vais aller dire au revoir aux autres et je vais rentrer.**

**-Déjà ? Mais il est à peine 21h…**

**-J'ai des devoirs en retard et puis, je suis plutôt lève tôt que couche tard tu sais.**

**-Bella, si c'est à cause de ce que je viens de faire…je m'en excuse. Je…ne recommencerais plus. Je croyais simplement que maintenant que tu avais rompu et que comme tu avais accepté mon invitation…**

**-T'en fais pas pour ça. **Le coupais-je gênée malgré tout. **Tu devrais aller les retrouver, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Il me regarda, hésitant un instant à rajouter quelque chose, puis se retourna et partit la tête basse.

Je soufflais un bon coup, heureuse d'avoir évité le pire. Déjà que Jessica m'avait dans le collimateur, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle me haïsse d'avantage.

Je rentrais quelques instant plus tard, après avoir repris une certaine contenance, pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon malaise. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde puis m'éclipsais.

Une fois rentrée, je constatais que Charlie n'était toujours pas de retour, sûrement encore chez Sue…

Je me laissais choir sur mon lit, épuisée. Je regrettais finalement de m'être rendue à cette soirée. Moi qui pensais passer un bon moment sans penser à Jacob. Non seulement j'avais pensé à lui et à Edward, mais en plus ce nigaud de Mike avait tenté de m'embrasser. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne pensais pas lui avoir donné de fausses idées pourtant…

Plus jamais je ne me retrouverais seule avec lui, d'ailleurs je crois bien que ce qui c'était passé l'avait refroidi suffisamment pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais.

Ce que Jake me manquait à cet instant précis. J'aurais aimé me blottir contre lui et que sa chaleur m'enveloppe complètement. Mais imaginer que cette Hannah devait être à ma place me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui arracher les cheveux en lui criant que Jacob était à MOI et à personne d'autre !

J'étouffais alors un cri de rage dans mon oreiller, rageuse devant mon impuissance grandissante.

C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit sourd près de ma fenêtre. Je me redressais la peur au ventre, sachant que Victoria était toujours en liberté.

C'est alors que je vis une personne que je connaissais bien accrochée à l'arbre d'en face.

**-Bon alors tu m'ouvres ou tu restes plantée là ?**

**-Leah ? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? **La questionnais-je en ouvrant.

**-Je viens commander une pizza, ça ne se voit pas ? **Me dit-elle sarcastique.

**-Si tu viens pour me faire la morale encore une fois, tu as mal choisi ton jour, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça…**Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

**-Non rassure toi. Je viens juste te tenir compagnie. Je suis désolée aussi pour l'autre jour chez moi…je me doute que tu dois te sentir seule, maintenant que tes amis vampires sont partis et que Jake n'est plus dans le coin…**Me confessa-t-elle en inspectant ma chambre du regard.

Je me rendais compte que Leah et moi avions beaucoup plus de points en commun à présent. Nous étions seules, même si nous avions notre famille. Nous avions également toutes deux perdues l'homme que nous aimions. On se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler.

**-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

**-Je veux bien.**

**-Assieds toi, je vais nous chercher des trucs à grignoter, je reviens.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je revins avec un plateau garni de boissons fraîches, de chips, cornichons et autres cochonneries.

**-Tu sais que ton père et ma mère se voient de plus en plus ces derniers temps ?**

**-Oui, je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais ça lui change les idées, alors je ne pose pas trop de questions.**

**-Comme moi.**

Un silence s'installa, pas gênant du tout, chacune dans ses pensées. Puis elle prit la parole.

**-Alors, tu crois que Jacob reviendra un jour ?**

**-Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Il s'est trouvé une charmante et merveilleuse petite amie. Blonde pulpeuse, qui a l'air de le combler. Alors on peut faire une croix sur son retour. **Dis-je pleine de rancune et de jalousie.

**-Tu n'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur…pourtant si Jake est avec elle, c'est que ça doit être quelqu'un de bien, non ?**

**-Oui…sûrement meilleur que moi ça c'est sûr et même à plusieurs niveaux. **Admis-je de force.

**-Si tu veux mon avis, ça ne durera pas ! **Dit-elle en croquant dans une chips.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **Demandais-je curieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Eh bien connaissant Jacob, c'est juste une passade pour tenter en vain de t'oublier. Mais il verra rapidement que c'est impossible.**

**-Je ne serais pas si sûre à ta place…**

**- Crois-moi, si tu avais pu lire ses pensées à chaque fois qu'on était en patrouille, tu dirais pareil.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Oh tu sais, le truc habituel, Bella par-ci, Bella par là, il ne pensait qu'à toi à longueur de journée. C'était vraiment soulant. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'était imprégné de toi…**

Je restais un moment surprise par ses paroles. J'avais pourtant l'impression en le revoyant avec elle, qu'il était vraiment passé à autre chose. Ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple épanoui.

**-En plus, il y a LE point sur lequel elle ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville !**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Tu sais tout de sa nature contrairement à elle. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il le lui révèle un jour.**

**-Et si il lui faisait confiance au point de lui dire toute la vérité ?**

**-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te parie ce que tu veux !**

Je la regardais peu convaincu…

**-Peut-être qu'après tout c'est un mal pour un bien…**déclarais-je songeuse.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien au moins je ne risque pas de souffrir le jour où il…s'imprégnera. **Dis-je hésitante, pensant que c'était peut-être un sujet à éviter.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir.

**-Leah, je n'aurais pas dû en parler, excuse moi.**

**-Non, ça va. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais Bella, ce qui m'est arrivée ne doit pas te décourager de l'aimer. Jacob est quelqu'un de formidable et il en vaut vraiment la peine. Ne fais pas comme moi, en fuyant devant toute chance de trouver le bonheur, ça ne te rendrait que plus malheureuse.**

**-Tu devrais peut-être suivre ton propre conseil ?**

**-Le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi. Je l'ai compris il y a bien longtemps.**

**-Ne dis pas ça, tout le monde y a droit ! Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, forte, indépendante, bon peut être aussi avec un sale caractère, mais c'est tout ça qui donne envie de te connaître, de te comprendre. Et, je ne dis pas ça pour te réconforter, mais si j'étais un garçon, j'aurais envie d'être plus que ton ami.**

Aussitôt ma phrase finit je rougis fortement, réalisant la signification de mes paroles.

**Euh…enfin…tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Elle rit de bon cœur.

**-Bien sur, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai très bien compris.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit une voiture dans l'allée.

**-Charlie est enfin rentré. Encore un peu et je croyais qu'il dormirait chez toi.**

**-On devrait peut-être se préparer à l'éventualité de devenir demi-sœurs tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Peut-être bien…**

Nous éclations de rire en même temps.

**-On devrait faire ça plus souvent. **Admit-elle finalement, après avoir repris notre souffle.

**-Tu as raison…**Dis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle s'excusa finalement en me disant que sa mère l'attendait sûrement à présent qu'elle n'était plus « occupée », en me promettant de revenir bientôt.

Une fois seule, je me rendis compte que ça m'avait fait un bien fou de discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment ce que je vivais. La dernière personne que j'aurais pensée voir ce soir était Leah, mais je ne regrettais pas qu'elle soit venue. Je ne savais pas encore comment qualifier notre nouvelle « relation », mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de la définition de l'amitié.

Après m'être changée et m'être brossée les dents, je m'endormis rapidement, apaisée.

**(POV Jacob)**

Hannah était finalement rentrée chez elle, voyant que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Elle était vraiment compréhensive et ne posait pas de questions sur ma vie d'avant. Je l'appréciais spécialement pour ça. Mais j'avais aussi compris au fil des semaines que je ne pourrais jamais lui confier d'avantage sur ma vie et sur qui j'étais réellement. Non pas que je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance, mais plutôt parce que je n'avais pas des sentiments assez profonds pour elle. Oui je me sentais bien avec elle, mais ça s'arrêtait là malheureusement. Je ne m'imaginais même pas aller plus loin que le simple baiser avec elle et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois ou j'avais eu envie de Bella, alors qu'elle, pas une seule petite fois je n'avais tenté quoi que ce soit et ça faisait pourtant un peu plus d'un mois qu'on était ensemble…

Elle me l'avait fait remarquer une fois d'ailleurs. Je lui avais répondu que je n'étais pas pressé et que j'attendais le bon moment.

Mais la vérité c'est que j'attendais LA bonne personne. Et je savais déjà qui c'était, mais je savais aussi que ça n'arriverait jamais…

* * *

_Pauvre Jacobinou (sniff), mais il faut souffrir pour être heureux...ah c'est pas ça ! Il faut souffrir quand on est amoureux...Non pas ça non plus...bref ! Il faut souffrir quand on est dans ma fic ! Voilà !_

_Alors pas trop déçu de ce chapitre ? Patience en tout cas, les choses sont en train de se mettre en place doucement mais sûrement...eh puis si je faisais plus vite, sachez qu'elle serait déjà finit depuis belle lurette !_

_Alors review ou review?_


	17. When Vampires Plots

_Salut à tous, voici donc le chapitre 17 où on retrouve des complots chez les vampires..._

_Remerciements : _

_**Sarah0406** : contente que tu ais aimer le passage Leah/Bella, tu verras pour ce qui est du cas Hannah...merci de me suivre en tout cas._

_**Em04 **: merci du compliment, Jacob me manquait aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas tu le verras un peu plus après..._

_**Diaboliqua** : Je sais, je suis sadique, mais que veux-tu, ça met du piment ! _

_**Noleme** : lol merci merci, contente que mon sadisme ait fait mouche ! _

_**Belardtwilight** : J'adore que tu adores !_

_**Jenisasu** : En effet pas de réconciliation au menu de ce soir..._

_**Camilla Don Molina** : J'aime vous faire languir ^^_

_**Angelikka** : Oui, parfois Jacob peut être couillon, mais ça peut arriver à j'importe qui, et puis le pauvre à pas mal souffert à cause d'elle, alors c'est normal qu'il lui retombe pas dans les bras aussi vite...J'aime aussi la relation Charlie/Bella et Leah/Bella, ça change un peu des livres...Pour ce qui est de l'attente, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, mais patience !_

_**Clarisse972** : Eh oui, pas facile d'attendre, mais une fois que cette fic sera fini, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, alors savoure !_

_**Elea Telmar** : Merci pour ta relecture et pour ton commentaire. En effet, les quiproquo ça met du piment. Par contre en ce qui concerne notre Jake, faut le comprendre, l'humour noir c'était plus avec les gens qu'il connait, mais avec Hannah il n'est pas réellement lui même, donc il peut déprimé en paix sans avoir à jouer la carte de l'humour. Et puis même si on est drôle habituellement, il arrive toujours qu'à un moment, on ait vraiment pas envie de rire ou de faire rire._

_**Djianara** : Je crois que ta requête a le mérite dêtre clair lol, promis, j'y penserai ;-)_

_**Mimie0907** : Je me demande aussi ce qu'il attend pour la rejoindre ! Mais pauvre Mike quand même...lol_

_**Xdelenax** : Merci du compliment ! Et oui en effet ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment, mais ce sont toujours les concernés qui ne s'en rendent compte les derniers..._

_**Niko** : Ma fic me ressemble ? Ah ben merci lol Et pour le livre, ben faut pas rêver non plus hein ! ^^_

_**Foxy White** : LOL eh ben je vois que tu ne t'ennuis pas dans ta prépa ^^ (salue les beaux mecs de ma part) Voici la suite !_

_**Leilani972** : WOW ça c'est de la review ! Contente que ça te plaise, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me ravie ! C'est mon carburant, entendre ce genre de chose me donne la force de continuer cette fic, alors merci à toi ! (PS : et pour ton aide aussi !)_

_Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses ! Ce chapitre bouge beaucoup plus que les autres, beaucoup de choses s'y passe alors suivez bien !_

___Petit note de l'auteur, en l'occurrence moi : soyez attentifs au temps qui passe pendant le POV de Victoria afin de ne pas vous perdre. J'espère que ce sera clair._

___Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre XVII : When Vampires Plots**

Quelques mois après la mort de James…

**(POV Victoria)**

J'avais décidé de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me rendais donc en Italie afin d'avoir l'aval des Volturi, craignant des représailles s'ils apprenaient que j'avais comploté dans leur dos.

Après des heures passées en avion puis en voiture, j'arrivais enfin à Volterra. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir leur approbation, mais en même temps terrifiée de les avoir en face de moi. Surtout la petite Jane, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'intimidait. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura malsaine, puissante et destructrice qui obligeait les gens à se soumettre quand ils la voyaient. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience et s'en amusait.

Arrivée devant l'immense portail qui menait dans « l'antre de la bête » tel que je le surnommais, je frémis à l'idée d'y être allée seule, même si je savais pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'être accompagnée si jamais ils voulaient m'exterminer.

Les sbires d'Aro vinrent m'ouvrir et m'escortèrent à l'intérieur. Nous prîmes le fameux ascenseur avec cette musique insupportablement naze qui résonnait pendant notre descente.

Une fois arrivée, je les vis tous assis un peu partout dans l'immense pièce principale.

**-Victoria ! Quelle agr****éable surprise !**

**-Bonjour Aro.**

**-Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu venais, j****'****aurais fait préparer un petit encas spécialement pour toi. Nous venons de nous restaurer et il ne reste plus rien malheureusement, tu connais l****'****appétit de Démétri ! **Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Celui-ci grogna, mais ne pipa mot.

**-C****'****est gentil, mais j****'****ai mangé avant de venir ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Et puis, je ne m****'****attarderai pas ici de toute façon. Je suis venue faire une requête.**

**-Oh ! Eh bien vas-y, dis moi tout, je t****'****écoute ! **Dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement dans son immense fauteuil, croisant les mains sous son menton.

**-Je sais que ce n****'****est pas une requête habituelle, ni même acceptable selon vos lois. Mais, j****'****aimerais monter une petite armée de nouveaux nés.**

Tous me fixèrent, quelque peu surpris de ma démarche hors du commun.

**-Rien que ****ça ? Et pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur ?**

**-J****'****aimerais me venger de ce que m****'****ont fait Bella et les Cullen. Vous devez sans doute déjà savoir qu****'****ils ont massacré James, mon compagnon. J****'****aimerais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, mais seule je n****'****y arriverais pas.**

**-Je vois****…****et de combien serait cette armée au juste ?**

**-Le nombre que vous voudrez bien m****'****accorder.**

Il resta un moment à réfléchir. Je craignais qu'il refuse ma demande.

**-Tu as droit ****à dix nouveaux nés, pas un de plus, je ne souhaite pas que tu attires trop l****'****attention avec des meurtres inutiles. Tu as intérêt à bien les contrôler, je ne veux pas de débordements, sans quoi nous serions contraint d****'****intervenir et de vous exterminer, tous. Et si par hasard, Edward ou Alice survivaient, tâche de me les ramenés vivants, ils me seraient très utiles.**

Je restais un moment étonnée d'avoir son appui, mais je repris bien vite, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis.

**-Je respecterai ****à la lettre vos directives, mais je ne vous promet rien en ce qui concerne d****'****éventuels survivants. **

**-Soit ! Je suis certain que tu feras de ton mieux. Oh ! Une derni****ère chose, tue tous les nouveaux nés une fois que tu auras fini, on ne va pas faire le ménage derrière toi. Maintenant j****'****ai à faire, je laisse à Caïus le soin de te reconduire. **Dit-il de manière expéditive, en se levant.

Il s'en alla et Caius me guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit la parole.

**-J****'****ai moi aussi une requête à te faire.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-J****'****ai appris qu****'****il y avait des loups à Forks. Qu****'****ils vivaient à la limite du territoire des Cullen. Je veux que tu les exterminent, jusqu****'****au dernier. **

**-Ce sera fait.**

**-Une dernière chose. Aro n****'****a pas besoin de le savoir, il a déjà assez à faire, alors sois discrète. **Dit-il au moment ou les portes s'ouvraient.

J'étais étonnée de la vitesse de notre entrevue et surtout de ne pas avoir eu recours à d'avantage d'arguments. Mais à présent, j'étais pressée de mettre mon plan à exécution et je ne ferais pas de quartier !

Tout d'abord, j'irai à Seattle, là où ça grouille d'humains, j'en kidnapperai un premier, le dresserai et lui apprendrai à former d'autre nouveaux nés. Une fois que j'aurais mes dix favoris, je choisirai le plus discret et efficace pour se charger d'abord des loups, en commençant par les plus vieux histoire de les faire souffrir un peu avant la bataille. Puis une fois ceci fait, nous attaquerions ensuite les Cullen et moi je m'occuperai personnellement du cas de Bella.

Rien que de penser à ce qui les attendait me faisait jubiler.

S'en prendre à James avait été leur pire erreur. Ils sauraient ce que l'on ressent face à la perte des êtres chers…

**(POV Victoria)**

Quelques six mois plus tard, j'avais mon premier bébé fin prêt à prendre en charge des nouveaux nés à son tour. Riley était tombé amoureux de moi, si bien que je lui faisais faire ce que je voulais. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait développé un don assez rapidement, ce qui est étonnant quand on sait que certains prennent des années voir des siècles avant d'en avoir un, sans compter tout ceux qui n'en auront jamais.

Il avait un don similaire à celui de Jane Volturi, il pouvait infliger une douleur à distance. On avait d'ailleurs remarquer que si pour des vampires, elle était atroce au point de les faire se rouler par terre, chez les humains par contre, elle était si puissante qu'elle provoquait un arrêt cardiaque.

C'était pratique. Qui soupçonnerait qu'une crise cardiaque est en réalité un meurtre ?

Ayant du temps à revendre pour mettre mon plan à exécution, j'avais pris la peine de me renseigner sur tous ceux qui avait une importance pour Bella.

J'avais donc chargé Riley de s'occuper un par un des plus vieux chez les loups. Il avait commencé par ce bon vieux Harry Clearwater. Chic type qui aimait la pêche. Puis d'un certain Billy Black. Lui qui aimait tant s'asseoir avec son fauteuil roulant devant un bon vieux match…il me manque déjà.

La prochaine victime était un dénommé Quil Ataera Senior. Mais nous devions attendre suffisamment pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Car trois crises cardiaques en moins d'un an serait…mal vu.

Faire d'abord souffrir sa proie, était une règle d'or dans l'art de la chasse selon moi. Sans souffrance il n'y avait pas de plaisir et j'avais toujours aimer m'amusé avant un bon repas.

**-Le moment est venu. Je vais te montrer comment faire un nouveau né…**Dis-je sensuellement.

Il se rapprocha de moi, m'enlaça brusquement et tenta de m'embrasser.

**-Tututute, ****ça ce sera ta récompense si tout se passe comme prévu. D****'****abord le boulot, ensuite tu feras de moi ce que bon te semble. **Dis-je avec malice.

Il me sourit, déçu, mais n'insista pas d'avantage, sachant que c'était peine perdue.

**-Combien il en faudra exactement ?**

**-Dix. Dès que le dernier sera créé on passera à l****'****attaque. Vous vous chargerez des Cullen, moi de Bella.**

**-Et pour les loups ? **

**-Ne t****'****en fait pas pour ça, ils ne sont pas vraiment une menace. Et puis si on les tue tous dès maintenant, on sera obligés de s****'****occuper nous même des « petits ». Je ne souhaite pas gaspiller mon énergie inutilement. **

**-Très bien. Quand commence-t-on ?**

**-Ce soir ! **Dis-je en souriant avec enthousiasme. J'avais hâte que la partie commence…

**(POV Victoria)**

Malheureusement quelques semaines plus tard, je découvris que les Cullen étaient partit. Il ne restait plus que Bella.

D'un côté j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit seule et sans défense, mais de l'autre, je voulais tous les exterminer une bonne fois pour toute !

Mais ça ne changeait pas mes plans, ça les retardaient uniquement. Tant pis ! Je m'occuperais d'abord de Bella, même si j'aurais préféré que son cher et tendre la voit mourir devant lui…

Ensuite, je retrouverai les Cullen et monterai mon armée au complet, comme prévu.

J'avais déjà créé trois nouveaux nés, sans compter Riley, qui se chargeraient de faire diversion avec les loups tandis que je m'occuperai de Bella.

Il n'y avait plus de raison d'attendre pour l'exterminer, nous attaquerions dès le lendemain !

**(POV Leah)**

Le moment que j'avais passé chez Bella la veille avait été très agréable à mon grand étonnement. Ce que je pensais être au départ une simple visite de courtoisie, s'était transformé rapidement en confessions intimes. Je n'avais jamais vu en Bella une amie, une alliée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais nous avions en fait pas mal de points en commun, à commencer par notre souffrance. Chacune de nous avait vécu ou vivait encore une histoire d'amour compliquée qui se résumait en deux mots : triangle amoureux.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un qui souffre au final ? Peut-être parce que la polygamie n'était pas une option.

La seule chose qui distinguait vraiment nos deux histoires, c'était que moi j'avais été impuissante face aux évènements, que j'avais simplement dû accepter les faits, alors qu'elle avait agit, mais trop tard.

J'étais encore dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis brusquement un hurlement venant de Sam.

En quelques secondes Seth et moi étions dehors en train de courir à quatre pattes.

**-On a rep****éré la rouquine, mais elle n****'****est pas seule, il y en a quatre autres avec elle. Va avec Seth chercher Bella et amène la à la clairière, Embry vous y rejoindra ! **Dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivions chez Bella. Heureusement, Charlie avait emmené ma mère faire des courses à Port Angeles, elle m'avait averti qu'ils y passeraient la journée, Bella était donc seule.

Comme le temps pressait et que nous avions éclatés nos vêtements dans la précipitation, nous n'avions pas pris la peine de reprendre forme humaine. Après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, nous passions discrètement par derrière pour appeler Bella. Je mutais et grimpais alors sur le dos de mon frère en lui intimant l'ordre de détourner le regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un bruit de pas, puis elle ouvrit sa fenêtre.

**-Oh ! Leah ? Mais qu****'****est-ce que****…**** Seth ? **Dit-elle, déconcertée, me voyant nue et Seth en boule de poils géante. **Mais vous êtes fou ? Et si quelqu****'****un****…**

**-C****'****est la rouquine, on t****'****expliquera plus tard, descend il faut qu****'****on te mette en sécurité ! **La coupais-je, avant de me retransformer. Le temps pressait.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et nous rejoignit quelques secondes après. Elle grimpa sur mon dos en s'agrippant fermement avant que je ne démarre.

**-Seth ! Quand on arrivera, tu monteras la garde pendant que je lui expliquerai rapidement la situation.**

Une fois arrivé, Embry était déjà là, il resta avec Seth tandis que j'allais me cacher derrière un arbre avec Bella.

J'étais entièrement nue devant elle et je n'avais pas le temps de faire ma pudique, mais heureusement, elle le comprit et se retourna donc en rougissant.

**-Victoria est là, elle te cherche et elle n****'****est pas seule, il sont cinq aux total. Les autres de la meute les pourchasse, mais elle se rapproche dans notre direction. On t****'****a amené ici car c****'****est le meilleur endroit où lutter sans attirer l****'****attention des humains et surtout parce qu****'****on les verra arriver.**

Tandis que je lui disais tout, j'avais vu à sa posture qu'elle s'était tendue.

**-Tu n****'****as pas à t****'****en faire, nous sommes 7, on arrivera à les exterminer facilement. Je dois muter, tu resteras à côté de Seth et tu n****e**** bougeras sous aucun prétexte, sauf si on t****'****en donne l****'****ordre, compris ?**

Elle acquiesça et je me transformais à nouveau.

**-Seth, tu restes collé à Bella comme si tu étais son ombre, Embry et moi allons monter la garde. Tu ne la quittes pas d****'****un poil, c****'****est bien compris ? Jacob nous ferait la peau s****'****il lui arrivait malheur.**

**-Oui chef ! **Me dit-il, mécontent de ne pas vraiment participer au combat.

**-Hey je t****'****entends je te signale !**

**-Je sais ! **Dis-je en ricanant.

**-Clearwater, te fais pas blesser inutilement. **Me dit Embry.

**-Et toi Call, ne joue pas les héros !**

**-Et moi alors ? Je compte pour du beurre ? **Ronchonna Seth.

**-Shhhhut ! Ils approchent.**

Nous vîmes alors déboulés de la forêt Sam, Paul, Quil et Jared qui formèrent alors un demi cercle autour de nous.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparut la rouquine accompagnée à sa droite d'un jeune vampire, brun et plutôt mignon qui marchaient lentement.

Je sentis Embry se tendre à mes côtés suite à mon commentaire.

**-Concentrez-vous, il y en a trois autres qui ne devraient plus tarder. **Nous intima Sam.

Comme dit, comme fait, trois vampires déboulèrent comme des furies et contrairement aux deux premiers, ne s'arrêtèrent pas en nous voyant.

Paul, Jared et Quil attaquèrent les trois vampires, tandis que Sam, Embry et moi restions sur nos gardes concernant les deux autres.

Les nouveaux nés ne s'attendant pas vraiment à avoir des adversaires aussi gros et forts furent surpris, mais se reprirent bien vite, tentant d'esquiver les coups de pattes et de crocs.

Je ne quittais pas la rouquine des yeux, c'était surtout elle qui m'intéressait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on lui courait après, mais à chaque fois elle arrivait à nous échapper. J'en avais ras-le-bol et désirais lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai combat.

Tous deux regardaient le spectacle, et voyant que les loups commençaient à avoir le dessus et allaient sûrement bientôt démembrer les nouveaux nés, la rouquine donna l'ordre au brun qui l'accompagnait d'attaquer.

Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se jeter sur l'un d'entre nous, je ne le vis pas bouger d'un pouce. Soudain je vis Embry s'écrouler, poussant un hurlement de douleur.

Mon cœur s'emballa, je fis un pas vers lui, puis lançais un regard vers le vampire.

Je compris à cet instant qu'il avait un pouvoir. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitais sur lui pour qu'il cesse.

**-Leah, non ! **Me cria Sam.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais ma course. Le vampire redirigea alors son attention sur moi et je sentis alors une vive douleur me parcourir, comme si mon cœur allait imploser. J'entendis quelques voix dans ma tête mais tout était flou.

**(POV Bella)**

Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti. D'abord je vis Embry s'affaler, hurlant à la mort, puis rapidement Leah se précipiter sur un vampire brun que je reconnaissais comme Riley Biers, un jeune homme disparu depuis plus d'un an d'après un avis de recherche que Charlie avait placardé.

Ensuite Leah s'effondra à son tour, comme terrassée, non loin de moi. Je me sentais tellement impuissante, j'avais envie de l'aider, mais que faire, moi simple humaine ?

Embry qui s'était relevé, ainsi que Sam, se précipitèrent sur Riley. Celui-ci parut surprit d'être attaqué en même temps par ces deux énormes loups, si bien qu'ils réussirent à l'atteindre avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Sam lui mordit l'avant bras, tandis que Riley cessait de s'en prendre à Leah. Elle reprenait connaissance avec difficulté, encore patraque.

Riley tentait d'envoyer une onde de choc à Sam mais Embry lui attrapa l'autre bras essayant de l'arracher. Paul arriva alors, prêtant main forte aux deux loups. Je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de Jared et Quil, ils étaient en train de finir de démembré les autres vampires.

Je reportais alors mon attention sur Victoria qui ne bougeait pas, malgré le fait que son compagnon se faisait mettre en pièce non loin, la suppliant de lui venir en aide. Elle me fixait du regard. Je frémis des pieds à la tête.

C'est alors qu'elle me sourit, sentant ma peur et en une fraction de seconde se précipita sur moi.

Tout se passa alors très vite.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir une masse grise du coin de l'œil.

Un loup que je reconnu comme étant Embry, s'était interposé juste à temps, lui attrapant la jambe au passage. Victoria, surprise, se retourna vers lui, lui assenant un violent coup de pied qui le mit K.O pendant un instant.

Leah qui allait beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure venait de se relever. Victoria et elle se firent face. Leah attaqua la première, mais rata sa cible trop rapide. C'est alors que celle-ci referma ses bras puissants autour d'elle.

Edward m'avait un jour parlé de cette technique qu'avaient les vampires pour tuer leurs proies. Une fois l'étau refermé, ils serraient, serraient, jusqu'à ce que les os craquent et que mort s'en suive.

**- Leah ! **M'alarmais-je.

Seth qui était à côté de moi bondit sur Victoria, la mordant à la nuque. Celle-ci dû alors lâcher prise pour asséner un coup de poing sur le museau de Seth qui fit un horrible bruit d'os brisés. Il atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, hébété.

Victoria s'approchait maintenant de moi, lentement mais sûrement, un sourire sadique accroché à son visage parfait. Je reculais, sachant pertinemment que courir ne servirait à rien, la mort se rapprochant inéluctablement.

Je repensais alors à Jacob. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire ce que je ressentais réellement, mais il ne le saurait jamais…

Je cessais alors de reculer et fermais les yeux, résignée.

Puis j'entendis un craquement, un cri strident et sentis un liquide glacial m'éclabousser.

Surprise, je rouvris les yeux. Je vis alors Victoria, étêtée quelques mètres plus loin. Je restais un instant figée mais me repris bien vite.

Parcourant la clairière du regard, je vis Quil sous sa forme humaine mettre le feu à ce qui restait des vampires. Le combat était fini.

J'entendis des cris. Leah. Je m'approchais en courant. Elle était nue, recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le flan gauche. Seth, Sam et Embry étaient autour d'elle. J'enlevais rapidement ma veste et la couvrit avec. Elle avait l'air très mal en point, des frissons la parcourraient et elle transpirait à grosse gouttes.

Embry la souleva alors dans ses bras.

**-Elle a des côtes cassées. **Dit-il inquiet.

**-Emmène la chez moi, je vais prévenir le shaman. **Dit Sam.

Embry, Quil, Jared et Paul partirent devant, tandis que je montais sur le dos de Seth qui s'était transformé à nouveau.

Pauvre Leah, elle s'était interposée pour me protéger et maintenant elle était blessée par ma faute. Ca devrait être moi à sa place ! Je n'attirais que malheur et souffrance autour de moi. D'abord Edward, puis Jacob et maintenant Leah. J'aurais dû mourir durant l'attaque, on n'en serait pas là à présent…

Je regrettais que Carlisle ne soit pas là pour l'aider. Il saurait quoi faire lui au moins.

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle tiendrait le coup, il le fallait ! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre…

* * *

_Review ? Mais oui !_


	18. Come Back

_Oyez oyez, braves gens ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Pour toutes celles qui se demandaient où était Jacob et ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer...eh bien l'attente est terminée ! lol_

_Remerciements (comme d'habitude hein, car oui, je vous suis très reconnaissante de me suivre !) :_

_**Djianara **: C'est vrai, jamais là quand on en a besoin, mais bon, vois le côté positif ! Au moins ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait blessé ! (Je sais c'est méchant, mais je l'aime mon petit Jake !)_

_**Sarah0406** : Oui, je sais la mort de Billy vous a traumatisée, comme moi, sniff. Mais ce qui est fait est fait ! Et concernant mon côté sadique, eh bien...je ne promet rien quant à l'avenir lol, mais bon on y est pas encore..._

_**KSawyer** : LoL, j'ai bien reçu et la première partie de ta review et le reste en MP ;-) Aaaah pour moi aussi l'épisode de l'altercation de Leah et Bella à Seattle était tout bonnement jouissif lol que de souvenirs...En tout cas merci de t'être rattrapée ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi..._

_**Jenisasu** : Pour toi qui avait hâte, la voilà !_

_**Elea Telmar **: Merci de reviewé (encore et toujours ! lol). Je sais que tout ça était rapide, c'est pour ça que je faisais des sauts dans le temps (en espérant que ça ait été assez clair), bref, en tout cas nous voilà débarrassé de Victoria...mais et les Volturi alors ? Motus et bouche cousue !_

_**Diaboliqua** : Wow, ça t'a tenu en haleine ? Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, parce que c'était le but ! Et en effet, notre Jacob ne se sera pas foulé sur ce coup là mdr. Mais en parlant du loup...(désolée pour le jeux de mots lol)_

_**Camilla Don Molina** : Merci beaucoup !_

_**Becob85** : Merci ! Ta patience est maintenant récompensée, enfin pour Jake pas pour les vraies "retrouvailles" (me frappe pas...lol)_

_**Clarisse972** : Merci, c'est vrai que donner un don à Riley était...pratique pour expliquer la mort des deux anciens...Oui pour le coup des os brisés, j'ai eu mal pour Leah...mais bon c'est la vie lol_

_**Celine879 **: MDR Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la tournure qu'a prit leur relation...et notre Jacob, eh bien il s'est enfin décidé ! Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir tranquillement !_

_**Noleme** : Mille merci du compliment ! Pour l'avenir de Leah, vous verrez bien...régale toi, revoilà Jake !_

_**Nany1980** : Lol, c'est sympa d'avoir fait l'effort malgré ton pc en panne. Bonne lecture (en espérant que tu trouves le moyen de me lire !_

_**Mimie0907** : Thanks ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Foxy White** : MDR eh bien pas de bon véto pour Leah lol. Bref, tu auras la réponse à certaines questions dans ce chapitre. Merci et bon courage pour tes cours ;-) (et encore félicitations pour tu sais quoi...lol)_

_**Leilani972** : Merci ! Moi aussi je trouvais ça sympa d'avoir un POV Victoria, faut bien savoir ce que pensent les méchants parfois ! lol Et oui Bella et le vieux Quil en ont eu de la chance ! Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en imaginant la scène sous la fenêtre de Bella lol. Tu me fais rougir, c'est vrai que j'ai ramé pour écrire le combat, alors je suis heureuse que ça t'aie plu ! J'ai eu très mal pour eux cela dit...mais bon, on reçoit des coups lors d'un combat alors...Et enfin, oui moi aussi je préfère savoir MON Jacob saint et sauf, plutôt qu'avec des côtes cassées (désolée Leah). En tout cas, thanks pour ta charmante review (et j'attend la prochaine impatiemment, je veux des détails, enfin comme d'hab hein) lol._

_Bon ouf ! Ca c'est fait lol, maintenant bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre XVIII : Come Back**

**(POV Jacob)**

J'étais de repos aujourd'hui. Hannah allait passer me voir tout à l'heure. Je décidais donc en l'attendant, de passer un coup de fil à Rachel. Elle m'avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt son désir de prolonger son séjour à la Push. Elle était restée vague sur les raisons de sa décision, je n'avais pas insisté, me disant que j'aurais sûrement des explications tôt ou tard.

**-All****ô ?**

**-Rachel ? C****'est Jacob.**

**-Oh ! Jake ! Comment vas-tu ? **Me dit-elle toute excitée.

**-Bien et toi ****ça va ?**

**-Oui, mais ce n****'est pas le cas de Leah.**

**-Leah ? Comment ça ? **M'alarmais-je.

**-Attends je te passe Paul, il va tout t****'expliquer.**

Je me demandais vaguement ce que Paul pouvait bien faire chez moi, mais j'étais trop déconcerté par ce que venait de me dire ma sœur pour m'attarder la dessus.

**-Leah a été blessée pendant un combat avec la rouquine et quatre autres de son espèce. Ils voulaient s****'en prendre à Bella, mais on a réussi à les en empêcher à temps.**

Je restais quelques secondes muet, le temps d'enregistrer toutes les informations. Leah était blessée et en plus c'était Bella qui était visée ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en pensant au danger qu'Elle avait courut.

**-Comment vont-elles ?**

**-Leah a des côtes cassées, elle est chez Sam et Emily, le shaman essaie de la soulager avec des plantes. On n****'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Et Bella est avec eux, elle n'a rien. J'étais passé prendre Rachel, on allait y retourner justement.**

**-Je prends la route, je serai là d'ici quelques heures.**

A peine après avoir raccroché, je me précipitai vers mon armoire, attrapai ma valise et y jetai des vêtements sans prendre la peine de choisir. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. J'espérais de tout cœur que Leah irait mieux quand j'arriverais, mais ça avait l'air sérieux, alors je tenais à être là pour elle et la meute.

J'entendis alors la voix de Hannah dans l'entrée. Mince, j'allais partir sans même l'avertir.

**-Je suis dans ma chambre. **Criais-je, sachant qu'elle avait le double des clefs.

En me voyant, elle s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Je décidai de lui expliquer rapidement les grande lignes.

**-Une amie ****à moi, Leah, s'est faite…attaquée par un animal, elle est gravement blessée. Je dois rentré à la réserve.**

**-Oh ! Je suis désolée Jacob. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?**

**-Non, je prend quelques trucs et j****e me met en route.**

**-Combien de temps penses-tu rester ?**

**-Je n****'en sais rien, ça peut être l'histoire d'un jour, comme d'une semaine. Tout dépendra de son état. **Dis-je, sachant que si tout allait bien, d'ici deux jours Leah n'aurait plus rien.

**-Alors je viens avec toi !**

**-Hannah, je te remercie, mais tu as tes cours, ta famille****…**

**-Ce n****'était pas une question Jacob. **Me dit-elle fermement. **J'appellerai mon père sur la route pour l'avertir. Il comprendra que tu doives t'absenter et qu'il est normal que je t'accompagne dans un moment pareil.**

Je restais un moment à hésiter, puis acquiesçais, voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

**-Ok, on passe rapidement chez toi pour que tu prennes quelques affaires.**

Une fois ceci fait, nous prîmes la route pour Forks. J'appréhendais mon retour là bas. Presque deux mois que je n'y avais pas remis les pieds, que je ne m'étais pas transformé et voilà que je me devais d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que par loyauté, car même si Leah et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, elle restait malgré tout l'amie qui m'avait apporté son soutien, bien malgré moi, après la mort de mon père.

Je repensais ensuite à la dernière entrevue que j'avais eu avec Bella. Comment allait-elle réagir en me revoyant ? Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

J'avais mal au crâne à force de réflexions. Je décidai alors de laisser couler, je verrais bien quand j'y serais…

Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer sensiblement quand nous franchîmes le panneau : « Bienvenue à Forks ». Mes mains maintenant moites se crispaient sur le volant et Hannah dû s'en rendre compte, car je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

**-Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seul. Et puis d'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est une battante cette Leah, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. **Me dit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

J'avais honte de mentir à Hannah de cette façon, car la vérité c'est que ce n'était plus à Leah que je pensais à cet instant.

N'ayant pas le courage de sortir un nouveau mensonge, je me contentais de hocher la tête.

Le soleil se couchait quand nous empruntâmes le petit chemin de terre menant chez Sam. Je m'arrêtais non loin de la maison. Je vis la meute au grand complet, mis à part Leah, debout dehors, ainsi que ma sœur Rachel et juste à côté se tenait une jeune fille à la peau très pâle. Bella. Je déglutis difficilement et ne bougeai plus.

Puis une main se posa sur la mienne alors qu'elle tenait l'embrayage. Je tournais la tête vers Hannah qui me sourit de manière encourageante.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis sortis doucement de la voiture.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, mais mes yeux ne voyaient que Bella. Quand elle me reconnut, elle se redressa, surprise. Je crus l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait courir vers moi, mais son regard me quitta plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité pour aller ensuite se poser sur Hannah. Avant que je n'aie pu voir l'expression de son visage, quelqu'un vint se placer devant moi.

**-Jacob ! Heureux de te revoir, sois le bienvenu ! **Me dit Sam en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

**-Merci. **Dis-je gêné, en repensant au fait que j'avais fui comme un lâche quelques semaines plus tôt.

**-Qui est-ce ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**-Euh…Sam, je te présente Hannah.**

Je la vis me lancer un regard furtif, surprise que je ne précise pas le genre de relation que nous entretenions.

**-Bonjour. Enchantée de rencontré la famille de Jacob, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. **Dit-elle poliment.

Puis nous entendîmes un crie de douleur provenant de la maison.

Je sentis Hannah frémir à mes côtés. Elle se demandait sans doute pourquoi nous n'étions pas dans un hôpital. Je devrais trouver quelque chose pour ne pas qu'elle se pose d'avantage de questions.

Comprenant que Sam voulait s'entretenir avec moi, Emily proposa à Hannah de faire les présentations avec le reste du groupe.

Une fois suffisamment loin, je pris la parole.

**-Comment va-t-elle?**

**-Pas super, elle souffre encore. Le Shaman a dû lui remettre les côtes en place et là il essai de la soulager du mieux qu'il peut. C'est là que le docteur sang-froid aurait été utile…**bougonna-t-il.

**-Comment c'est arrivé exactement ? Paul ne m'a pas donné de détails.**

**-Elle s'est interposée entre la rouquine et Bella. Mais l'autre a esquivé et l'a serré au point de lui broyer les os. Heureusement, on l'a empêché de finir le boulot.**

**-Ils sont tous morts ?**

**-Aucun n'en a réchappé cette fois-ci. Qui est cette fille avec toi Jacob ?**

**-C'est…ma petite amie. **

**-Tu n'as pas perdu de temps.**

**-Ne commence pas. S'il n'y avait pas eut ça, je ne serais pas là en ce moment.**

**-Je sais, puisque tu as totalement renié ce que tu es. **Me dit-il avec rancœur.

**-C'est parce que ça me pourrit l'existence ! C'est une malédiction ! Et s'ils n'existaient pas…**

**-Mais ils existent Jacob ! **Gronda-t-il. **Ils font bel et bien partie de ce monde et tu devras l'accepter tôt ou tard, comme tu devras t'accepter toi ! Bon sang, tu as des obligations ! Tu ne peux pas choisir de vivre en égoïste ! Tu imagines si nous faisions tous comme toi, à vivre nos vies comme on veut, avec nos imprégnées sans se soucier de qui que ce soit ? As-tu seulement pensé à ça ?**

**-Je…je sais. **Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais qu'un égoïste. Je les avais abandonné sans préavis, comme un lâche. Car voilà ce que j'étais, un pathétique et stupide lâche.

**-Je sais que tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers temps t'a chamboulé et c'est normal. Mais tu ne peux pas fuir devant les difficultés. Tu fais partie d'un clan, on est là pour s'entraider, on est une famille. On peut et on doit compter les uns sur les autres. **Me dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

**Viens, je suis sûr que Leah sera heureuse de te revoir. **Finit-il par me dire.

Quand nous approchâmes, mon regard accrocha à nouveau celui de Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, il était inexpressif. Mais je ne m'attardais pas, honteux, repensant à la vision d'elle que j'avais eu, pleurant alors que l'ascenseur se refermait.

J'entrai seul, redoutant ce que j'allais voir. Une fois devant la porte, je la poussais doucement et y entrais à pas de loups.

Elle était là allongée paisiblement, le haut du buste et le bras droit entourés de bandes blanches jurant avec la matité de sa peau. Sur son front perlaient des gouttes de sueurs et je me rendis compte qu'elle frissonnait.

C'est alors que j'aperçus le shaman, trop concentré sur l'état de Leah. Il se leva en me disant qu'il nous laissait seuls. Je m'approchais du lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Mais quand je m'assis, elle ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle avait senti ma présence.

**-Jacob ?**

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **Dis-je en grimaçant.

**-Tu es revenu ?**

**-Oui et j'ai bien fait, parce qu'à ce que je vois, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes. Toujours à vouloir jouer les héros ?**

Elle sourit, mais grimaça de douleur après avoir bougé.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Comme si un char d'assaut m'était passé dessus. Tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me voir ou c'est aussi pour quelqu'un de notre connaissance ?**

**-Leah ! C'est pour toi que je suis venu voyons. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de rester coucher si c'était une simple égratignure !**

**-On sait très bien que d'ici deux jours, je serai comme neuve, alors n'en fais pas tout un fromage. Et je ne me fais pas croire que tu es là uniquement pour calculer mon temps de guérison.**

**-Paul m'avait dit que c'était grave et d'après ce que je vois, il avait raison. **Dis-je en jetant un regard sur ses bandages.

**-Tu sais très bien que Paul exagère toujours ! Rappel toi quand il s'est prit cet arbre en te poursuivant, il a fait tout un mélodrame ce jour-là…**

**-Leah. Tu aurais pu y rester !**La sermonnais-je.

**-Mais je suis toujours là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis la rouquine n'est plus de ce monde.**

Je soupirais. Décidément cette fille adorait faire comme si elle était faite en béton armé.

**-Tu restes pour de bon alors ? **Me demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

**-Je ne pense pas.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu veux retourner dans cette bourgade paumée pour retrouver ta chère Hannah !**

**-Premièrement ce n'est pas paumé et…Comment tu sais pour elle ?**

**-Je sais, c'est tout. **Eluda-t-elle rapidement. **Alors c'est ça, tu veux aller la retrouver…Tu ne…Tu ne t'es quand même pas imprégné d'elle, rassure moi ?**

**-Non ! Et puis ce n'est pas pour la retrouver, puisqu'elle est ici avec moi.**

**-Quoi ? Tu l'as ramené ici ? **Me dit-elle avec un regard incrédule.

**-Oui, et alors ?**

**-Et alors ? Tu le fais exprès c'est ça ! T'imagines si elle voit quelque chose de pas « normal » ? Oh non, j'y suis, tu veux rendre Bella jalouse, c'est ça !**

**-Pas du tout ! **M'offusquais-je.

**-Tu veux me faire croire que tu la ramènes avec toi, en faisant plus de 4 heures de route, pour faire du tourisme ? A d'autres !**

**-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes fonctions cognitives au cours de la bataille, pour réussir à sortir une connerie à la seconde !**

Elle m'envoya un oreiller à la figure avec son bras valide. Nous rîmes de concert. C'était bon de retrouver Leah et son fichu caractère, je devais admettre que ça m'avait manqué.

Après quelques minutes, je m'excusais auprès d'elle, lui précisant que je reviendrais le lendemain. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle me demanda de bien vouloir appeler Bella. D'abord réticent, je finis par accepter devant son air réprobateur.

En sortant, j'aperçus Hannah entrain de discuter tranquillement en compagnie de Quil et Emily. Ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Les autres avaient désertés à l'exception de Bella, Embry et Seth. Bella s'était un peu isolée.

Je m'approchai d'elle, quelque peu embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation.

Après m'être assis près d'elle, je pris finalement la parole.

**-Salut.**

**-Salut. **Me dit-elle froidement.

**-Elle tient le coup, c'est une fille forte. **Dis-je après de longues secondes de silence.

**-En effet.**

**-Et toi…est-ce que ça va ?** Demandais-je, hésitant.

**-Tu devrais aller retrouver Hannah, je crois que Quil lui fait du gringue.**

**-Bella…**

**-Je vais voir Leah. **Dit-elle en se levant brusquement, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Je la regardai s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur. Depuis l'épisode Italie, une série d'évènements s'étaient succédés et notre relation en avait sérieusement pâti dès le moment ou elle m'avait simplement dit « je dois y aller ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de me morfondre d'avantage dans mes souvenirs, car Embry vint me rejoindre.

**-Alors ? Comment se sont passé ces « retrouvailles » ?**

**-Mal, elle m'en veut, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi...**Dis-je en regardant la porte se refermée derrière Bella.

**-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi Leah t'en voudrait ?**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de...Oh ! Tu parlais de Leah...bien sûr.**

Embry sourit tandis que je rougissais face à ma méprise.

**-Elle a l'air d'aller, mais tu connais Leah, toujours à jouer la « Miss Invulnérable ».**

**-A qui le dis-tu !**

**-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

**-La rouquine s'est emmenée avec 3 nouveaux nés. De vrais furies, si tu avais vu ça ! Bref, eux ça allait encore, mais y'en avait un autre, très bizarre, il avait une sorte de don.**

**-Un don ? Comment ça ?**

**-Il pouvait faire mal à distance. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait imploser ! Je pouvais plus bouger, d'ailleurs je n'entendais plus rien tellement la douleur était forte.**

Embry me raconta la bataille dans les moindres détails. Mais j'avais une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit.

**-Embry, où étaient les Cullen ? D'après ce que tu me dis, on dirait qu'ils n'étaient même pas présent, mais pourtant je suis sûr que la sangsue n'aurait jamais raté l'occasion de la défendre ?**

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais la referma bien vite, fixant quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus Hannah se dirigeant vers nous.

**-Ça va les garçons ? **Demanda-t-elle gentiment, passant son bras autour de mon épaule.

**-Ça va. **Répondit Embry, alors que je me contentais de lever les yeux vers elle, passant un bras autour de ses hanches.

Embry dût se sentir de trop, car il se leva bien vite prétextant avoir soif.

Une fois qu'il s'était éloigné, je l'attirai sur mes genoux. Elle gloussa en se laissant faire, des rougeurs lui montant déjà aux joues.

**-Ta famille est charmante. **

**-Heureux d'entendre ça. J'avais peur que tu ne trouves ça bizarre, le fait de rester en clan comme ça...**

**-Non au contraire, ça change de la mienne, mon père toujours à son garage, ma mère à son club de lecture, on ne prend jamais un vrai repas ensemble, c'est pour dire ! Alors que la tienne, on sent tout de suite que vous êtes soudés ! Je ne comprend pas ce qui a pu te faire partir loin d'eux...**

Je restais un moment silencieux face à sa remarque.

**-Oh, Jake, pardonne moi, toujours à dire toutes mes pensées à voix haute...**

**-Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. J'adore ta franchise. D'ailleurs dis moi, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas emmenée à l'hôpital ?**

**-Si c'est vrai que je m'étais poser la question, mais je suppose que vous avez votre propre façon de soigner.**

**-En effet, mais rassure toi, je l'ai vu et c'est moins grave qu'on ne le pense, elle ne risque rien.** Mentis-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle se pose des questions sur les « vraies » raisons pour lesquelles Leah était restée ici, au lieu d'être entourée de blouses blanches compétentes.

**-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Vu votre taille à tous, je suppose que vous mangez à votre faim tous les jours ! On vous nourrit à quoi au juste ? Je pensais que tu étais un spécimen rare !**

Je ris de bon cœur à sa remarque.

C'est là que j'entendis une porte claquer. Bella nous regardait, elle venait de sortir de la maison. Soudain je me sentis honteux, comme si je trahissais ce qu'il y a entre nous, ou du moins ce qu'il y avait...Après quelques secondes à me regarder, elle se reprit, s'excusa auprès des autres, annonçant qu'il était déjà tard, qu'elle devait rentrer sans quoi Charlie succomberait des suites de malnutrition.

Je sentais bien que cet humour cachait quelque chose...Mais quoi ? Après tout j'avais parfois du mal à comprendre Bella.

Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner dans le noir. J'étais rassuré qu'elle ne courre plus aucun danger à présent et j'espérais que ça dure. De toute façon, elle avait la meute et sa sangsue pour veiller au grain, alors tout irait bien pour elle.

Je proposai finalement à Hannah de rentrer. On avait fait une longue route, on était exténué. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, nous partîmes chez moi. Une fois arrivés, je lui indiquai la chambre d'ami où elle dormirait, puis entrai dans la mienne.

A peine ma tête avait-elle touchée l'oreiller que je m'endormais comme une masse.

* * *

_Review, review, review, revi..._


	19. Leah's Plan Part 1

_Voici enfin la suite des aventures de Bella et Jacob ! Jacob est enfin de retour, mais il n'est pas seul comme vous l'avez constaté (pitié ne me haïssez pas pour ça) lol. Personnellement, j'ai pitié pour Hannah de s'être amourachée d'un garçon qui ne l'aime pas vraiment...mais comment ne pas craqué pour Jacob Black, dites le moi ? Bon place aux..._

_Remerciements : _

_ (En effet, Jacob aurait sérieusement besoin de lunettes, mais pour sa défense, n'oublions pas que Bella n'avait pas cessée de lui rabâché qu'elle aime et aimerait à tout jamais Edward, le vampire de sa vie et il ne sait toujours pas qu'ils ont rompu, alors c'est un peu normal qu'il ne se rende pas compte des sentiments amoureux qu'elle nourrie pour lui...bref, en tout cas merci d'avoir fait l'effort ^^ lol)_

_**Souhad **(Eh oui, pauvre Hannah...merci de me suivre)_

_**Sarah0406** (Une seule réponse à toute tes questions : Jacob manque de perspicacité en amour lol. Disons aussi qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avec la présence de Hannah + le fait qu'il soit perturbé de revoir Bella, bref, il lui faut du temps pour faire les liens...mais ne t'en fait pas, ça viendra lol)_

_**Becob85** (Bella, le rendre jaloux...c'est une idée, mais tu verras ce que j'ai prévu pour eux, promis, je tenterai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre)_

_**Celine879** (MDR Hannah est blonde en effet, mais elle est intelligente ou du moins amoureuse, alors elle s'accroche lol, faut la comprendre après tout Jacob est irrésistible ! lol)_

_**Mimie0907** (Ouvrir les yeux, là est le problème pour l'instant lol, mais pas d'inquiétudes, ça viendra lol)_

_**Lililoo** (OMG ! les 18 d'affilée, wow, ça fait plaisir merci ! Personne n'aime Hannah, la pauvre lol. *Rougit* mais de rien, j'adore te faire rêver ^^ lol)_

_**Clarisse972** (lol moi aussi il me faut beaucoup pour plaindre Bella, mais les triangles amoureux, y'a rien de pire pour compliquer les choses ^^)_

_**Nany1980 **(Eh non, personne ne lui a encore dit le pauvre, mais ça viendra ne t'en fait pas !)_

_**JeniSasu** (MDR charmant résumé je trouve ! Merci de me suivre encore et pour ta question, bientôt la réponse !)_

_**Camilla Don Molina** (Merci ! Voici le nouvel épisode ! lol)_

_**Leilani972** (Miss Hannah-Conda, Hannah-Lphabète mdr, j'adore, promis je m'en débarrasse dès que possible ;-) mais la pauvre quand même...lol. Merci pour tes conseils judicieux et ta fidélité en tout cas)_

_Place à la lecture à présent !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IXX : Leah's Plan (Part 1)**

**(POV Jacob)**

Je dormais depuis plus d'une heure quand je sentis quelqu'un se blottir contre moi.

Hannah n'arrivait visiblement pas à dormir. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi dans cette petite maison, qui me paraissait maintenant immense sans la présence chaleureuse de mon père. Cette pensée fut balayée quand elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et que je la sentis humer mon odeur. Je souris, cette agréable sensation me faisant frissonner, puis je l'enlaçais en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Nous nous contentions de gestes simples, le silence ne nous gênant pas le moins du monde. Elle avait posé une main sur ma poitrine et s'amusait à dessiner de petits cercles avec son index.

Nous n'avions jamais vraiment dormi ensemble, certes il nous était arrivé de nous allonger l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur le canapé, mais rien de plus. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avions rien échangé d'autres que des baisers et de chastes caresses, mais je sentais que ce soir c'était différent.

J'avais passé une dure journée et le fait de me retrouver dans cet endroit à la fois rassurant et familier m'aidait à me détendre plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je commençais moi aussi à jouer de ma main droite dans son dos, remontant et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je la sentis frissonner quand, dans mon geste, je fis remonter son haut et que mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau si douce. Avoir son petit corps collé contre le mien me donna pour la première fois envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur et d'un shorty, tandis que moi j'avais en tout et pour tout, un simple caleçon...après tout, je n'étais qu'un homme et il fallait bien avouer que Hannah était une fille ravissante, voir même très attirante.

Je ne m'attardais pas longtemps sur cette question quand elle commença à parsemer mon cou de petits baisers, remontant ensuite sur ma mâchoire, ma joue, ma tempe, pour revenir ensuite vers ma bouche. Nous échangions alors un baiser doux et intense à la fois.

Elle se glissa sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser, tandis que mes mains serpentaient sur ses hanches. Je sentais l'envie monter en moi, j'inversais alors nos positions, me mettant au dessus d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour nous rapprocher un peu plus, mes mains étaient à présent sous son débardeur, caressant son ventre. Les siennes parcouraient mon dos dans toute sa longueur. Je sentais ses suisses se resserrées autour de mes hanches, collant nos corps un peu plus.

C'est alors que derrière mes yeux clos, j'aperçus l'image de Bella. Je me figeais. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta, me regardant dans les yeux. Elle attendait que je dise quelque chose visiblement.

Je la dévisageais, me rendant compte que ça n'était pas Bella que j'avais en face de moi, mais Hannah. Une fille formidable, aussi attachante que ravissante, mais dont je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

**-Je suis désolé.** Dis-je en roulant sur le côté.

Elle resta un moment à regarder le plafond, complètement perdue. Je décidais alors de la rassurer, comprenant qu'elle se demandait ce qui clochait chez elle pour que je la repousse ainsi.

**-Hannah, regarde moi. **Après quelques secondes, elle tourna la tête vers moi. **Je ne suis pas prêt. ** **Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt dans ma tête.**

**-Je comprends.** Elle sourit amèrement. **Ça devrait plutôt être à moi de te dire ça, après tout c'est une réplique de fille...**

**-Je sais, désolé. **Dis-je penaud.

**-Jake, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as raison, on devrait attendre, après tout rien ne presse. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas patiente, mais...je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, on doit être prêt tous les deux à franchir le cap, alors je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra.**

Je la regardais pas certain qu'on le franchisse un jour et je m'en voulais. Hannah était une fille épatante, qui faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un type encore fou amoureux de son ex-meilleure amie.

Je devais lui dire la vérité pour Bella, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Alors je me contentais de vivre cette relation en m'investissant de mon mieux. Mais ce soir j'avais eu la preuve que ça n'irait peut-être jamais plus loin, et profiter d'elle alors que je ne ressentais pas les même sentiments qu'elle à mon égard était quelque chose d'impensable pour moi. Elle aussi était vierge et je refusais qu'elle apprenne un jour que je l'avais déflorée en pensant à une autre. Non, tant que j'aurais Bella dans la peau, je me promettais de ne jamais aller plus loin avec une autre. Il fallait d'abord que je me débarrasse de mes vieux démons pour réussir à construire quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un.

Je la vis se lever.

**-Où vas-tu ?** M'alarmais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

**-Je te laisse dormir, tu as besoin de repos et je ne tiens pas à te dévergonder d'avantage. **Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Non ! Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de me laisser. Ce lit est assez grand pour deux.**

Elle me dévisagea, incertaine.

**-Jacob, tu n'es pas obligé... **

**-J'ai envie que tu restes. En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ! **Dis-je avec un sourire en levant la main droite.

Elle me sourit à son tour. J'adorais cette vision, c'était l'une des plus belles choses chez elle, son sourire.

Elle revint alors s'allonger sur le lit, se blottissant contre moi.

**-Tu es brûlant. Je sais que je devrais être habituée depuis le temps, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre.**

**-Je suis chaud comme la braise je sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne me résistes pas ! **Dis-je d'un ton crâneur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, sereins.

**(POV Bella)**

_Flashback__ :_

J'étais assise devant la maison de Sam tandis que Leah se faisait soignée par le shaman. Elle poussait de temps à autre des cris à vous transpercé le cœur. J'avais mal pour elle, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part patienter.

J'étais dans mes pensées, quand j'entendis une porte claquer. Tournant la tête pour voir d'où ça provenait, je crus défaillir quand je reconnus Jacob. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il était revenu ! Je m'apprêtais à courir à sa rencontre quand je vis à ses côtés une jeune fille. Hannah. Il l'avait emmenée avec lui. J'étais entrain de m'interroger sur la profondeur de leur relation, si c'était vraiment sérieux, lorsque Sam se plaça devant lui, me barrant la vue et me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Je tentais de ne pas prêter attention à eux, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge, mes yeux rivés vers le sol.

Relevant la tête je le vis s'éloigner avec Sam, alors qu'Emily présentait Hannah aux garçons.

Craignant qu'Hannah ne vienne me parler, je m'isolais sur un banc un peu plus loin. Heureusement pour moi, les garçons la retenaient, lui posant des tas de questions.

C'est alors que Jake revint vers la maison. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Mais je détournais bien vite les yeux, ne souhaitant pas me torturer d'avantage, alors qu'il entrait dans la maison.

Je lui en voulais d'avoir emmenée cette fille avec lui. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici selon moi. De plus, elle risquait de voir ou d'entendre des choses qui pourraient compromettre leur secret. A moins que Jacob ne lui ait tout raconté à leur sujet...Je frémis à cette pensée, car ça signifierait que c'était du sérieux entre eux et là je pourrais vraiment faire une croix dessus, voire même déménager loin de Forks.

Je regrettais tellement nos bons moments dans son garage à bricoler ensemble, ou encore nos longues marches sur la plage. La relation que nous avions était complice, réconfortante et unique. Mais tout ceci était bien loin maintenant...Je m'en voulais de l'attitude que j'avais eu, de l'avoir repoussé pour un garçon que je croyais alors aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Maintenant, je me rendais compte à quel point il me manquait et le voir avec une autre me déchirait le cœur. J'avais alors un aperçu de ce qu'avait enduré Jacob en me voyant avec Edward durant tout ce temps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était le juste retour des choses, que je méritais ce qui m'arrivais.

Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé quand je vis Jacob s'approcher doucement vers moi. Je m'efforçais de fixer quelque chose droit devant moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés.

**-Salut. **Me dit-il.

**-Salut. **Répondis-je froidement.

**-Elle tient le coup, c'est une fille forte. **Déclara-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

**-En effet.**

**-Et toi…est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

**-Tu devrais aller retrouver Hannah, je crois que Quil lui fait du gringue. **Dis-je, souhaitant écourter ce moment gênant. Je n'avais pas la force de lui parler d'avantage alors que mon cœur ne hurlait que jalousie et tristesse.

**-Bella…**

**-Je vais voir Leah. **Dis-je en me levant brusquement, m'éloignant à grandes enjambées, les larmes commençant à monter dangereusement.

J'entrais dans la maison rapidement, ne souhaitant pas que les autres me voient dans cet état.

**-Bella, c'est toi ?**

Je reconnus la voix de Leah dans mon dos. Ne voulant pas qu'elle voit mon état, je reniflais avant de me retourner, affichant un sourire en entrant dans la chambre.

**-Comment vas-tu ? **Dis-je en m'asseyant près du lit.

**-Ça va mieux ne t'en fais pas.** Elle me scrutait, son regard me transperçant littéralement. **Tu as vu Jake je suppose. **Me dit-elle après un instant.

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? **Dis-je en secouant la tête négativement.

**-Deux choses, le fait que tu ne sois pas surprise que je t'en parle et l'état dans lequel tu es.**

Je devais être une piètre actrice pour qu'elle arrive à percevoir mon trouble.

Je soupirais, baissant la tête avec lassitude.

**-Il est venu avec elle.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Il m'a oublié...**

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Jacob est le garçon le plus fidèle que je connaisse, il ne peut pas être passé à autre chose en à peine quelques semaines !**

**-Pourtant c'est l'impression que j'ai.**

**-Tu te trompes ! Il sort avec elle, ils ne sont pas mariés Bella, alors ne déclare pas forfait si vite. Tu dois te battre pour lui, tu peux encore le récupéré !**

**-Leah...**

**-Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre. Il n'est pas trop tard, alors bouge toi ! Il faut que tu réussisses à lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte.**

**-Il ne reste pas ?**

**-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais tu peux le faire changer d'avis. Tu es la seule raison qui le pousse à partir.**

**-Sympa. **Dis-je grincheuse.

Elle me sourit.

**-Mais tu es aussi la seule à pouvoir le convaincre de rester ! Et pour ça, tu dois t'activer, ça ne va pas tomber du ciel !**

**-Et comment je suis censé m'y prendre ?**

**-En lui disant toute la vérité. Que tu n'es plus avec le sang froid, que tu l'aimes et que tu veux qu'il revienne. **Me dit-elle en me regardant comme si c'était évident.

**-Et tu crois vraiment que ça sera aussi simple ? **

**-Si tu lui met suffisamment la pression, oui !** Déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle.

**-Tu devrais te reposer plutôt que t'occuper de mes histoires de cœur.**

**-Oh mais je vais bien ! En plus je m'ennuie dans ce lit toute seule ! C'est vraiment nul d'être en convalescence.**

**-Leah, soit raisonnable.**

**-Je le serai si tu me promets de faire le nécessaire !**

Je soupirais devant sa ténacité.

**-Très bien, ok, je promets d'essayer à nouveau, ça te va ?**

**-Ouais !** Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

C'est un peu plus confiante que, quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de la maison. Il était tard et j'étais épuisée par tous ces évènements.

Alors que je franchissais le seuil, je vis Jacob riant aux éclats avec Hannah sur ses genoux, ses bras l'entourant. Cette vision me statufia sur place.

C'est le claquement de la porte que j'avais relâché et le regard de Jake sur moi qui me firent sortir de cet état second.

Je détournais rapidement le regard, puis allais m'excuser auprès de tout le monde, prétextant d'avoir à nourrir Charlie et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, fuir le plus loin possible de Jacob et de sa nouvelle et charmante petite amie.

Alors que je m'éloignais à vive allure, je sentis la bile me monter à la gorge, n'ayant pas mangé grand chose dans la journée. Je m'arrêtais un instant sur le bas côté, reprenant mon souffle tandis que je tentais de ravaler cet arrière goût. Je fermais les yeux, collant mon front au volant. Après un instant, je repris la route en direction de la maison...

Cette nuit la bien sûr, je ne dormis pas vraiment, voguant sans cesse entre rêves idylliques ou je retrouvais Mon Jacob et cauchemars ou il s'en allait loin de moi avec Hannah sous le bras.

_Fin du flashback._

Le lendemain, je me réveillais très tôt. J'allais directement dans la salle de bain, alors que je me regardais dans le miroir, je vis les traces de ma nuit merdique. Je soupirais. Je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids à côté de cette fille, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle et pas moi. Après tout, non seulement je ne valais pas le coup physiquement, mais en plus je lui avais apporté que des ennuis. Je pensais un moment que je devrais laisser tomber mais mon cœur me hurlait le contraire.

Non ! Elle ne gagnerait pas si vite, pas tant que je n'aurais pas essayer une dernière fois !

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillée, je descendis, retrouvant Charlie face à son journal et une tasse de café.

**-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?**

**-Mouais...**Ronchonnais-je.

Il baissa son journal pour me jeter un coup d'œil.

-**Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Non.**

**-Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que ton vieux père a aussi été jeune à une époque et qu'en cas de besoin, il est là.**

**-J'en prend note.**

**-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Alors je te dis à ce soir. **Dit-il en buvant sa dernière gorgée de café d'une traite, puis en venant m'embrasser le sommet du crâne.

**-Bonne journée.** Dis-je alors qu'il sortait, me remerciant au passage.

J'avais très envie de retourner voir Leah mais je craignais trop de tomber sur Jacob et sa poupée Barbie. Que faire ? On était samedi et je savais que mes amis de l'école avaient prévu une virée à Seattle aujourd'hui, mais j'avais déjà décliné leur invitation. Je me retrouvais donc seule pour la journée. Je soupirais. Pas grave, je m'avancerais dans mes devoirs de la semaine.

Après avoir finit ces derniers, fait le ménage, la lessive et toutes les tâches qui pouvaient bien m'occuper, je m'affalais sur le canapé en soupirant, réalisant que je n'avais plus rien à faire du reste de ma journée.

Je décidais alors de téléphoner à Leah, en espérant qu'elle ne dorme pas.

**-Allô ?** Me répondit une voix féminine.

**-Bonjour Emily. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Leah...**

**-Elle va beaucoup mieux, mais elle ne supportais plus de rester ici, alors Embry et Seth l'ont ramenée chez elle ce matin.**

**-Oh ! D'accord, merci.**

Après avoir raccroché, je composais rapidement le numéro des Clearwater.

**-Allô ? **

**-Embry ? **

**-Salut Bella ! Je suppose que tu veux parler à Leah ?**

**-Bien vu, est-ce qu'elle dort ?**

**-Dépêche toi de me passer le téléphone Embry !** Dit une voix lointaine que je reconnus comme celle de Leah. Je souris de son impatience.

**-Oui oui, ça vient, si on peut même plus dire bonjour...**ronchonna-t-il. **Tiens !**

**-Il est 14h passé et c'est seulement maintenant que tu penses à moi ? **Commença-t-elle.

Je souris de plus belle en secouant la tête. Leah serait toujours Leah.

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Leah. Et pour ma défense, j'ai pensé à toi dès mon réveil mais...j'avais trop peur de passé et de tomber sur qui-tu-sais...**

**-Ouais...ils sont passé ce matin avant qu'on ne me ramène chez moi, donc c'est bon, tu ne risques plus rien.**

**-Alors comme ça tu ne supportais plus de rester chez Sam et Emily ?** Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

**-Ne m'en parle même pas ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de m'amener de la soupe quand c'était pas ses fameux muffins ! J'en pouvais plus, en plus j'entendais tout ce qu'ils se disaient avant de dormir, alors je préfère encore me faire broyer les os par un vampire une nouvelle fois que de supporter une nuit de plus chez eux !**

**-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?**

**-Pas du tout ! **S'offusqua-t-elle. **Bon alors, tu passes me voir aujourd'hui ? Parce que là je m'ennuie ferme, surtout avec les deux gloutons en bas...**

**-Ok, j'arrive. **Dis-je en rigolant.

A peine avoir raccroché, je me mis en route, non sans avoir laisser un mot à Charlie.

Une fois garé devant chez Sue, je me dirigeais à l'intérieur, la porte d'entrée étant grande ouverte. Je trouvais Seth et Embry entrain de déguster une grande assiette de...tout un tas de choses qui ne me semblaient pas très équilibré.

**-Salut les garçons.**

**-Salut ! **Me répondirent-ils en souriant.

**-Bon appétit, même si je doute que cette formule s'applique à vous. Je monte voir Leah.**

**-Ok ! **

Je frappais avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**-Te voilà enfin ! **

**-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux en tout cas !**

**-Je te l'avais dit que c'était rien...**dit-elle d'un air hautain.

Je souris en m'asseyant près de son lit.

**-Toi par contre, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir passé l'une des meilleure nuit de ta vie...**

**-Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. **Dis-je en soupirant.

**-Quand comptes-tu te bouger ?**

**-Leah...**

**-Non, il n'y a pas de Leah qui tienne, une promesse est une promesse ! Tu dois aller le voir !**

**-Ok, mais pas aujourd'hui, en plus il faudrait qu'on se retrouve seuls pour ça, mais vu qu'il sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ça me paraît difficile.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, dès que je serai sur pied, ce qui veux dire d'ici demain je pense, je trouverai un moyen de l'éloigner de lui.**

**-Ah oui et comment ?**

**-J'en sais rien, je pourrais très bien souffler l'idée à Miss Muffin d'organiser un pique-nique avec la meute et Hannah pour célébrer le retour de Jacob, prétexter de vouloir mieux faire connaissance avec la nouvelle arrivante...et forcément à un moment, toi et Jacob vous vous retrouveriez seuls pour discuter !**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...**

**-Quoi, le pique-nique ? Voyons Bella, nous sommes des gens civilisés, c'est normal de faire un repas de bienvenue !**

Je soupirais.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir avec eux en face de moi Leah.**

**-Je serai là pour t'aider, et puis personne ne t'obligera à lui parler, je suis sûr que les garçons s'en chargeront très bien.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Désolé de vous déranger les filles, mais Leah, tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? **Dit Embry en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

**-Hum...j'ai une envie de poulet et de riz !**

**-Ok, c'est comme si c'était fait !** Dit-il avec entrain, avant de refermer derrière lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Leah.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Est-ce que toi et Embry...**

**-Quoi moi et Embry ? **

**-J'en sais rien...on dirait qu'il...s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, il ne te quitte plus depuis l'attaque.**

**-Oh tu sais, il a toujours été le plus sensible de la bande, un os brisé et le voilà qui est prêt à cuisiner pour moi...**dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**-Peut-être mais je suis pas sûr qu'il aurait fait pareil si ça avait été Seth.**

**-Tu te fais des idées Bella.**

**-Mais tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose hein ?**

**-Tu serais la première au courant ! Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas...**

**-Ouais...on verra bien. **Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

**-Tu veux bien me passer le téléphone au lieu de raconter des bêtises ? **

Je me levai en souriant pour aller récupérer le téléphone. Je la regardai composer un numéro.

**-Qui appelles-tu ?**

**-Tu verras bien, fais moi confiance ! **Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

«_-Allô, Emily ? C'est Leah..._

_-..._

_-Oui, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, mais je ne t'appelle pas à ce sujet. D'ici demain j'irai encore mieux et je me disais que...ça serait bien si on organisait avec la meute une espèce de pique-nique à First Beach, qu'en penses-tu ? _

_-..._

Elle me lançait des regards furtifs, grimaçant parfois de manière moqueuse pendant qu'Emily parlait

à l'autre bout du fil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

_-Oui exactement, on pourrait souhaiter la bienvenue à Jacob et faire mieux connaissance avec Hannah, après tout, on ne sait rien d'elle...et puis j'en ai marre de rester enfermée !_

_-..._

_-Super ! Je te laisse prévenir le reste de la meute..._

_-..._

_-Merci, à demain midi alors._»

**-Et voilà ! Le tour est joué ! **Me dit-elle fièrement en me tendant le téléphone.

**-First Beach hein ?**

**-Ben quoi, c'est frais, espacé, rien de mieux que l'air marin pour me revigorer !** S'exclama-t-elle avec un mouvement d'épaule innocent.

**-Ouais...**dis-je simplement, avec un sourire en coin.

Nous restâmes là à discuter jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Je lui annonçais mon départ, lui précisant que je passerais les chercher elle et Seth le lendemain, puis m'éclipsais en saluant les garçons au passage.

**-Alors ce poulet, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?** Entendis-je Leah hurler alors que je montais dans ma voiture en éclatant de rire. Pauvre Embry, s'il éprouvait pour elle bien plus que la simple amitié, comme je le soupçonnais, il n'avait pas finit d'en baver.

J'avais hâte d'être à demain, même si je redoutais la réaction de Jacob. J'avais peur qu'il m'annonce qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que je ne sois plus avec Edward et que sa vie était avec Hannah à présent. Je chassais cette idée en préparant le dîner pour Charlie ainsi que le gâteau préféré de Jacob. J'espérais qu'il se souviendrait de la dernière fois ou je lui en avais préparé un...

_Flashback__ :_

_-Salut ! Mais...qu'est-ce que je sens là ? Me demanda Jacob en reniflant l'air._

_Je souriais, ouvrant la porte un peu plus afin qu'il entre._

_-Oh c'est juste un petit truc qui sort à peine du four...Dis-je modestement._

_-Un petit truc, ça ? S'étonna-t-il en pointant du doigt le gâteau au chocolat posé sur la table de la cuisine._

_Je souriais un peu plus._

_-C'est pour moi ?_

_-Charlie n'est pas là et je ne suis pas très fan de gâteaux...et puis je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim, comme d'habitude..._

_Il me fit un grand sourire, heureux que j'aie cuisiné pour lui._

_Fin du flashback_

Je me rendis compte que mes joues étaient mouillées. J'essuyais les larmes rapidement, réalisant combien ces petits moments simples avec Jacob me manquaient.

J'espérais simplement que le pique-nique se passerait bien et que j'aurai enfin la chance de m'expliquer avec Jacob sans être dérangé...

* * *

_Alors ? Verdict sur ce chapitre ? J'attends vos review !_


	20. Leah's Plan Part 2

Bon Dieu ! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis vraiment navré. Mais cette année d'étude est la dernière pour moi et je dois bien avouer, la plus difficile à gérer, entre les examens écrits, oraux, le travail de fin d'étude et les autres difficultés de la vie, eh ben il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup d'énergie pour écrire...

Bref ! Me revoilà 2 mois et 2 jours après le dernier post avec une suite finie aujourd'hui même ! J'espère que malgré l'attente, celle-ci vous plaira et j'espère également continuer à avoir vos avis qui comptent énormément pour moi !

Remerciements :

**Xdelenax : **Le but était justement de vous effrayer avec le rapprochement de Jacob et Hannah, je vois que c'est réussi ! lol Merci du compliment, ça fait plaisir !

**KSawyer : **Tes souhaits concernant Hannah seront peut-être exaucés...Ou pas ! Lol, tu verras bien ! Merci de ta fidélité !

**Ketur : **Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Hannah ! La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Souhad : **Mdr, en effet avec Leah y'a toujours de l'action ! J'attends de tes nouvelles, en espérant que la suite te plaise...

**Clarisse972 : **Oui, mais c'est un modèle unique malheureusement et il est déjà réservé par MOI ! Lol. Heureusement que Leah est là pour motiver les troupes en effet !

**Celine879 : **Lol, c'est vrai qu'Hannah est un peu gênante, mais bon, comment ne pas vouloir suivre Jacob jusqu'au bout du monde ? C'est impossible alors faut la comprendre la pauvre...lol

**Djianara : **Eh oui, il est bête, mais t'en fait pas ça viendra ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre répondra sûrement à certaines de tes attentes !

**Nany1980 : **Tes souhaits seraient-il exaucés ? A toi de voir plus bas...

**Mimie0907 : **Oui heureusement qu'on a super Leah sous le coude ! Voyons voir ce que ça donne...

**Lazy17 : **Wow ! Une review qui fait super plaisir ! J'adore, c'est frais, spontané ! lol. Contente qu'elle te fasse autant d'effet et tu risques d'aimer encore plus si tu es fan du couple Leah/Embry...Mais je n'en dit pas plus !

**Ariane-Jacob : **Merci ! Et non je ne lâche pas t'en fait pas ! Lol

**Lililoo : **Eh ben ! Les 19 chapitres d'un coup ! Faut le faire ! Je suis agréablement surprise et très touchée aussi...Concernant tes souhaits, eh bien certain seront exaucé dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Becob85 : **Après maintes et maintes messages et harcèlement en tout genre mdr, le voilà ENFIN ton chapitre tant désiré ! J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré l'attente et j'attends ton avis bien évidemment ! Merci de ta fidélité et de l'engouement que tu manifestes en tout cas !

**Camilla Don Mmolina : **Ça fait hyper plaisir de voir que tu n'es jamais rassasié comme tu dis, c'est pour moi un compliment vraiment encourageant ! Alors merci ! Et c'est vrai que je suis capable de vous faire languir encore et encore ! Est-ce la cas ici ? A toi de le découvrir ^^

**Leilani972 : **Et à ma petite favorite, mon modèle, la meilleure ! Déjà un grand MERCI ! Sans toi je serais vraiment perdue dans les méandres de mon cerveau en panne sèche ces temps-ci, sans compter la dépression qui me guettait ! lol. Ensuite, ta review m'a fait éclater de rire, littéralement ! Je te jure, tu es trop douée pour les commentaires, quoi qu'en fait tu es douée pour tout ! Lol. Sérieusement, je t'adore ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, car ce chapitre tu le connais déjà et j'espère surtout que tu auras d'autres moment ROLFMAO ! Mdr Bisous et à tout de suite pour le rp ! lol

Voilà, c'est fait ! Encore mille excuse pour l'attente interminable et je vous dis bonne lecture et à très vite cette fois !

* * *

**Chapitre XX : Leah's Plan (Part 2)**

**(POV Bella)**

Le dimanche matin, je me réveillais de bonne heure, ma nuit ayant été très agitée, comme à chaque fois que je rêvais de Jacob.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée prendre mon petit déjeuner et trouvais Charlie attablé, matinal, comme à son habitude.

**-Ah ! Voilà ma fille préférée ! **Dit-il en levant les bras de manière théâtrale.

**-Papa, tu n'as qu'une seule fille...**Soupirais-je.

**-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es ma préférée ! **

Je secouais la tête en souriant, m'emparant d'un bol par la même occasion.

**-Alors dis moi, pour qui est ce bon gâteau que j'ai vu dans le four ?**

**-Ah ! Pas pour toi cette fois, la bande organise un pique-nique et j'ai décidé de préparer mon fameux gâteau au chocolat !**

**-C'est pas celui que préfère Jacob par hasard ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?** Dis-je d'un air détaché, me demandant comment il pouvait savoir une chose pareille.

**-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce que la dernière fois que tu en avais fait un, il l'avait dévoré presqu'à lui tout seul ?**

**-Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué...**Dis-je de mauvaise foi.

Charlie me fit un sourire en coin mais n'insista pas.

**-C'est bien que tu sortes un peu, j'en profiterai pour...**

**-Aller voir Sue ?** L'interrompis-je. **Papa, tu sais, tu peux me le dire s'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi, je n'ai plus cinq ans...**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?**

**-Peut-être le fait que tu la vois très souvent ces derniers mois ? Peut-être parce que tu rentres beaucoup plus tard qu'avant ? Ou est-ce le fait que presque chaque fois que je cuisine pour toi, tu m'annonces que tu as mangé avec elle ? Je dois continuer ou ça te suffit comme preuves ? **Rétorquais-je de manière moqueuse.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'éclaircissant la voix, gêné.

**-Très bien, j'avoue que...Ces derniers temps, on a beaucoup discuté elle et moi et...Enfin...Il s'est avéré que la solitude nous pesait à tous les deux, alors...**

Je décidais de mettre fin à sa torture.

**-Ça va...J'ai compris. J'espère simplement qu'elle te rend heureux...**

Il releva la tête en souriant.

**-Très...Elle est merveilleuse.**

**-J'en suis sûre, ça me fait plaisir pour toi. **

Je lui annonçais que je montais prendre ma douche.

Une fois propre, je décidais de ranger ma chambre et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Après cela, je m'allongeais, armée d'un livre en attendant l'heure pour aller chercher Leah et Seth.

J'étais proche de découvrir qui était le meurtrier quand je jetais brièvement un œil à mon réveil. Oups ! Il était presque onze heure. Mettant mon marque page, je me levais, descendant rapidement à la cuisine afin de récupérer le gâteau.

**-Papa, j'y vais !**

**-D'accord, fait attention sur la route. Oh ! Et dis à Sue que je passe la prendre dans une demie heure pour qu'on déjeune ensemble à Port Angeles.**

**-Ok ! A plus tard.** Lançais-je en refermant la porte.

J'arrivais dix minutes plus tard devant la maison des Clearwater. Avant même que je n'arrive devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Seth.

**-Salut Bella, entre, Leah n'a pas encore fini de se préparer. Les filles, j'te jure !**

**-Je t'ai entendu Seth ! **Cria celle-ci depuis l'étage.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je le suivis à l'intérieur et trouvai Sue en train de passer la serpillère.

**-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ça va et vous ?**

**-Très bien, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais...**Me dit-elle gentiment.

**-Hum, d'accord...**Acceptais-je finalement.

**-C'est bon, je suis prête ! **Lança Leah en descendant les escaliers alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre.

**-Wow ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme, ça fait plaisir !**

**-Oui ! Rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil...Et le fameux pouvoir de guérison des loups, mais c'est un détail.** Plaisanta-t-elle gaiement. **On y va ?**

**-Oui, allons-y**. Répondis-je, surprise de la voir aussi pressée.

**-A plus tard maman, Seth ramène tes fesses ! **Cria-t-elle en passant son bras sous le mien, m'entrainant vers la sortie.

**-Oh ! Sue, mon père me fait te dire qu'il passe te prendre dans un peu moins d'une demie heure pour aller déjeuner à Port Angeles.**

Je vis son visage s'illuminer quand je mentionnais mon père. Ça me rassurait de constater que les sentiments de mon père à son égard étaient réciproques.

**-Merci Bella, je vais me préparer sans perdre une minute ! **Lança-t-elle gaiement tandis que Leah me tirait hors de la maison.

Alors que je démarrais, Leah assise près de moi, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit et Seth grimpa à l'intérieur.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais ? **Le gronda-t-elle.

**-Je sauvegardais ma partie de Need For Speed !**

**-Encore un peu et je te jure que tu nous rejoignais à pied !**

**-Ça va, c'est qu'un pique-nique, pas un rendez-vous avec le Président ! **Ronchonna-t-il alors que nous nous éloignions doucement de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la plage de First Beach et je me garai sur le petit parking. Au loin, assis sur la plage, je vis toute la bande au grand complet ainsi que Jacob...Et Hannah. Seth était déjà descendu pour les rejoindre tandis que je restais figée sur mon siège. J'avais oublié la présence de Leah jusqu'à ce qu'elle me touche le bras. Je tournai la tête vers elle.

**-Tu es prête ?**

Je soupirais avant d'hocher la tête d'un air résolu. Je récupérai mon gâteau avant de descendre de la voiture. Leah passa un bras autour de mon épaule alors que nous avancions.

**-N'oublie pas que je suis là, alors surtout détends toi, je veux pas que tu nous fasses un malaise...Bien qu'après réflexion, ça obligerait peut-être Jake à jouer les chevaliers servant...**Dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Je lui souris en levant les yeux au ciel. J'adorais cette fille, elle avait toujours le don de me faire rire au moment où j'avais envie de pleurer. Je m'étonnais encore de la tournure qu'avait prise notre relation, j'en venais même à penser que le départ de Jacob n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés.

Leah me chuchota un dernier mot d'encouragement tandis que nous arrivions près d'eux. Je croisais directement le regard de Jacob. Emily se leva pour nous saluer.

**-Vous voilà enfin ! Comment te sens-tu Leah ?**

**-Ca va beaucoup mieux, merci.**

Emily se tourna vers moi.

**-Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir. **

**-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai apporté un petit truc. **Dis-je en lui tendant le plat.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Oh...Euh, juste un gâteau...**Dis-je gêné.Leah me regarda avant de prendre la parole.

**-Au chocolat ! C'est la reine du gâteau au chocolat, vous verrez ! **Dit Leah suffisamment fort afin que tout le monde entende, particulièrement Jacob.

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine Bella, mais c'est très gentil de ta part. **Me félicita Emily. **Venez vous asseoir, il y a des affamés qui s'impatientent...**

Nous saluâmes tout le monde avant de nous asseoir. Leah s'installa juste en face d'Embry, et je fus obligée de me mettre en face de Jacob. Ce dernier me regarda étrangement, un sourire discret sur le visage. Je le fixais un instant, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

**(POV Jacob)**

Lorsque Bella était arrivée, j'avais dû faire de vigoureux efforts pour contrôler les battements de mon cœur. J'étais tellement heureux de la revoir que si j'avais pu, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras pour l'accueillir.

Quand Leah annonça ce qu'elle avait fait comme gâteau, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à cette merveilleuse après-midi que nous avions passé ensemble. Elle m'avait invité à passer un moment avec elle et avait fait le meilleur gâteau au chocolat que je n'avais jamais goûté.

Elle s'assit juste en face de moi et ce fut sans m'en rendre compte que je me mis à la dévisager. Je la trouvais si belle à cet instant que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle.

**-Jacob passe-moi ton assiette tu veux ?**

Je tournais la tête vers cette voix qui m'avait tiré de ma contemplation.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ton assiette, que je te serve...**Me répéta Emily.

**-Oh ! Merci...**Dis-je en la lui tendant.

**(POV Leah)**

Dès que nous étions arrivés, j'avais tout de suite remarqué le regard que Jacob avait lancé à Bella. C'était flagrant qu'il était encore fou amoureux d'elle, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, il préférait se cramponner à une relation qui vraisemblablement, n'avait aucun avenir, même si cette fille avait l'air d'être bien sous tous rapports.

Je remarquais, en nous assayant qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily l'oblige à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je souriais et en tournant la tête je croisais le regard d'Embry. Mais pourquoi il me regardait comme ça lui ? Je repensais alors aux paroles de Bella la veille. Serait-il possible qu'il soit...Non, impossible. C'était Embry quoi ! Un mec de la meute et le compagnon de jeu de mon crétin de frère. Non, je me trompais. Je préférais détourner le regard pour me reconcentrer sur ma mission du jour : Rabibocher les deux tourtereaux non officiels !

Le repas se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde discutait, rigolait en toute légèreté. La meute harcelait littéralement la pauvre Hannah de questions du genre : Quel âge elle avait ? Comment Jacob et elle s'étaient rencontrés ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui ?

Bref, que des choses de ce genre et qui, bien sûr, mettaient Bella et Jacob mal à l'aise.

Je décidais donc d'intervenir.

**-Vous voulez pas aller faire une balade, comme au bon vieux temps ?** Proposais-je à Bella et à Jacob, discrètement.

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés et gênés par ma proposition, avant que Jacob ne réponde.

**-Euh...Ouais, ça me plairait bien, je pense qu'on a des choses à se raconter avec Bella. **Fit-il en la regardant.

**-Super, allons-y alors ! Tu viens Embry ?** Proposais-je à ce dernier, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur nos deux amoureux. Ce dernier me regarda avec étonnement, mais ne se fit pas prier. **On revient.** Annonçais-je à la bande.

Ils répondirent vaguement avant de reprendre le court de leur conversation avec Hannah. Cette dernière nous lança un regard, mais ne s'attarda pas, trop occupée à répondre au milliard de questions.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné, je retins Embry par le bras, lui faisant comprendre du regard de laisser de la distance entre eux et nous.

**(POV Jacob)**

Je marchais avec Bella en silence, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant trop comment commencer notre discussion. Je décidais de débuter par des banalités.

**-Alors, comment va Charlie ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...**

**-Bien, très bien même, Sue et lui sortent ensemble.**

Je la dévisageai, choqué.

**-Ton père et Sue ? **

Elle acquiesça en souriant. Je restais un instant à la fixer, son sourire me fascinait, et je me rendis compte avec tristesse que ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire.

**-Leah sera donc ta demi-sœur d'ici quelques temps ?**

Elle rigola.

**-Oui, ça se pourrait bien. Mais ça ne changera pas grand chose, on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps...**

**-C'est pas plus mal...Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, sans quoi je nierai tout, mais c'est chouette fille.** Avouais-je.

**-C'est vrai...**

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment, puis je décidai de poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres depuis que je l'avais revu.

**-Bella...Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir à Salmon Creek ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me voir ? D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? **

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête vers le sable.

**-Tu me manquais...Enormément...Charlie aussi s'inquiétait de ton départ. Il a fait passer ton portrait aux commissariats des villes aux alentours, c'est comme ça qu'on t'a retrouvé... **Avoua-t-elle.

Je restai un moment étonné. Je pensais qu'une fois que je serais parti, elle aurait repris sa petite vie tranquille avec son vampire. Au lieu de ça, elle avait passé son temps à me chercher.

**-Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je partais...**

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

**-Mieux pour qui au juste ? **

Je baissai la tête, gêné par son regard.

**-Mieux pour toi...Toi et ton merveilleux petit ami...**Dis-je finalement, la mâchoire serrée.

Son silence me perturba, si bien que je relevais la tête. Elle m'observait d'un air déconcerté.

**-Je ne suis plus avec Edward, Jacob...**

Je fronçais les sourcils, croyant avoir mal entendu. Elle se rendit compte que je n'avais pas compris le sens de ses paroles et poursuivit donc.

**-Depuis notre retour d'Italie, j'ai...Je me suis rendue compte que certaines choses avaient changées... Je lui en ai parlé et on a rompu...**Me dit-elle tout simplement.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond quand elle avait dit qu'ils avaient rompu, mais je n'osais y croire, de peur que ça ne soit que temporaire.

**-Il est parti ?** Demandais-je après un moment.

**-Oui...La veille de ton départ...**

Je la , troublé. Moi qui avais tant attendu que la sangsue s'éloigne d'elle, il avait fallu que ce soit juste avant mon départ. Je restais un moment à réfléchir, puis un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

**-C'est ce que tu allais m'annoncer quand on s'est revu à Salmon Creek ? **Demandais-je en repensant à notre discussion interrompue par Hannah.

**-Oui...**Avoua-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu tenais tant à me le dire ? **Demandais-je, complètement perdu.

Elle me fixa un moment avant de répondre. Son regard me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais je n'osais détourner le mien.

**-Peut-être parce que je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour toi avaient évolués ? Peut-être parce que les jours passés loin de toi devenaient à chaque fois un peu plus dur à supporter ? Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai tout simplement réalisé que je t'aime bien plus que de raison ?**

Je la fixais, éberlué, ne sachant comment réagir face à ses aveux. J'avais tellement rêvé d'entendre ça et maintenant que ça arrivait enfin, j'étais figé comme une statue, à la regarder. Elle reporta son attention vers la mer.

**-Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance à présent...Tu as Hannah et c'est très bien comme ça. C'est une fille bien qui saura te rendre heureux, j'en suis sûre.**

J'allais protester quand nous entendîmes la voix d'Emily nous appeler.

**-On devrait aller rejoindre les autres...**

**-Bella, attends, je...**

**-Non, ne dis rien, je t'en supplie...C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça d'avoir eu à t'avouer ça, alors s'il te plait, ne dis rien...**Me dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir en direction de la bande.

Je restai un moment debout à regarder l'endroit vers lequel elle s'était éloignée et soupirai avant de la suivre à mon tour, le cœur serré.

**(POV Leah)**

Je lançai un regard en direction de Bella et Jacob, heureuse qu'ils se retrouvent enfin seuls. J'espérais vraiment que leur discussion se passerait bien et surtout que l'un des deux auraient la force d'avouer ses sentiments.

Je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à Embry jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle.

**-Leah, tu m'écoutes ?**

**-Hein ?**

**-Pourquoi tu tenais absolument à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls ?**

**-Oh...Euh...Ben ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, ils avaient plein de choses à se raconter, alors j'ai juste...**Je m'interrompis en voyant sa mine perplexe. **Ok, j'avoue tout. Ils s'aiment encore tous les deux, je voulais simplement leur filer un coup de main, t'es content ?**

Il me sourit.

**-Je ne savais pas que ton passe-temps favoris était de jouer les Cupidon...**

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**-Ça va, je t'interdis de te moquer. Si c'était toi, tu aimerais bien que je t'apporte mon aide !**

Il baissa la tête un instant, comme s'il était gêné. Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par son attitude.

**-Ben, honnêtement, je ne crois pas que tes conseils pourraient servir à quelque chose dans mon cas...**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? **Demandais-je, un peu paniqué et étonné je dois dire.

**-En fait, ça fait un moment déjà qu'on se connait, elle et moi...**Dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi.

Je le regardai complètement perdue, ne voyant pas de qui il voulait parler.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, mais je te le dis quand même, en fait il s'agit de...**

**-Mais, qu'est-ce que...**L'interrompis-je en regardant Bella qui retournait vers la meute. **Excuse-moi Embry, on en reparle plus tard, il faut que j'aille la voir...**

Je le plantais là et me précipitai vers Bella.

**-Hey, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Rien ! Je rentre chez moi, je suis fatigué...**

J'attrapais son bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

**-Bella, attends, calme-toi.**

**-C'était la pire idée du siècle Leah, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter ! **Lâcha-t-elle, les nerfs en pelote.

**-Pourquoi ? Ça s'est mal passé ?**

Elle renifla.

**-Je me suis ridiculisée, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et maintenant je vais devoir l'éviter jusqu'à son départ. Alors maintenant lâche moi, je rentre.**

**-Ok, d'accord, mais je viens avec toi. **Annonçai-je sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser.

**(POV Bella)**

Je me sentais grotesque, d'avoir avoué tout ça à Jacob. Comment allait-il me voir maintenant ? Comme la fille qui ne supporte pas l'idée d'être seule ? Ou comme celle qui est trop possessive et jalouse pour le voir avec une autre ?

Je tentai de faire bonne figure en allant dire au revoir à tout le monde et m'éclipsait rapidement vers la voiture.

J'entendis vaguement Leah expliquer qu'elle rentrait avec moi et dire à son frère de se débrouiller, avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne en courant.

Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrai sans un mot et m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible du lieu où était née ma honte. Pendant le trajet, je sentais les regards inquiets de Leah, mais préférais les ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence.

**-Je trouve que tu as bien fait de lui avouer...Après ce n'est que mon avis...**Dit-elle nonchalamment.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de reproches, mais gardai le silence.

**-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Au moins il sait la vérité à présent et même si tu as honte, tu n'auras pas de regrets plus tard en sachant que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !**

**-Leah...Il a une petite amie et moi j'arrive comme une fleur : Je t'aime Jacob ! J'ai l'air de quoi en disant ça ?**

**-D'une fille qui affronte la réalité, rien de plus. Hannah est bien gentille, mais on s'en fout ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait avec elle !**

**-Il n'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait encore ! Ça, c'est toi qui le pense et il a fallu que je te crois bien sûr...**

**-Allons, Bella ! Ca crève les yeux ! Y'a qu'à voir la manière dont il te regarde pour le savoir...**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute en ce qui concerne Jacob ! De toute façon, je ne compte pas le revoir !**

Elle me dévisagea d'un air horrifié.

**-Ne me regarde pas comme ça et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, le sujet est clos ! **Dis-je d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Elle soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras, l'air bougon. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire moqueur sur mon visage. Je savais qu'elle voulait nous voir heureux et qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour m'aider, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Je ne lui en voulais pas, loin de là, en fait c'est à moi que j'en voulais, mais elle avait raison. Au moins, c'était fait et mine de rien, je me sentais mieux, maintenant qu'il savait tout.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi et nous passâmes notre après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, prenant grand soin d'éviter le sujet «Jacob». Elle me parla de l'attitude étrange d'Embry à la plage, ce sur quoi je ne manquais pas de la taquiner. Puis nous parlâmes des projets d'avenir, de l'université… Bref, nous passions une bonne après-midi en résumé.

On en était à aborder le possible futur mariage de nos parents quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je regardai leah avec étonnement, sachant que je n'attendais personne, avant que cette dernière ne se lève pour aller ouvrir.

**-Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

* * *

Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Et surtout que veut cette personne ? Hypothèses ? Review ?


	21. Unexpected Visits

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Oui je sais, ça fait hyper méga ultra longtemps, alors mieux vaut ne pas compter ! Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps, mais que voulez-vous, entre les études, les exams et les soucis quotidiens, ben... Dur dur !

Bref ! Je disais donc qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour car voici ENFIN la suite tant attendue ! Elle était attendue n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouve vous avez complètement oublié mon histoire... Sniff. Mais bon, dans ce cas je serais la seule fautive, je sais.

Enfin bon, j'espère malgré tout que vous viendrez y jeter un coup d'oeil et surtout que vous me donnerez votre avis ! Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas la fin et que j'ai encore prévu quelques petites péripéties pour nos personnages !

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un mot : **WassilaLilas, , Sarah0406, Clarisse972, Becob85** (qui devait désespérer lol), **Camilla don Molina, Xdelenax, Lililoo, Lazy17, Nany1980, Ariane-Jacob, CrazieAngiie, Elea Telmar, Mel05010** (mention spéciale pour ton engouement pour ma fic !), **Triskelle Sparrow** et surtout, surtout celle qui me donne toujours de judicieux conseils et sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, **Leilani972** !

Dans l'attente de vos commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Unexpected Visits**

**(POV Bella)**

On en était à aborder le possible futur mariage de nos parents quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je regardai Leah avec étonnement, sachant que je n'attendais personne, avant que cette dernière ne se lève pour aller ouvrir.

**_ Que viens-tu faire ici ? **L'entendis-je dire froidement.

**_ Est-ce que Bella est là ? **

Je me figeais en reconnaissant la voix de celui dont j'avais été amoureuse et me levais précipitamment en direction de la porte.

**_ On est en pleine discussion, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? **Dit-elle d'un ton agressif.

**_ Lee calme toi, Edward est mon ami et reste le bienvenu ici.**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas Leah, je viens juste prendre de ses nouvelles.**

**_ Le téléphone existe ! **Cracha-t-elle.

**_ Oui, mais la dernière fois que j'ai voulu téléphoner, il y a eu un gros malentendu, alors j'ai préféré venir en personne.**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment et retourna dans le salon. Visiblement, elle ne comptait pas me laisser seule avec lui.

Je souriais maladroitement en signe d'excuse et l'invitais à entrer.

**_ Comment vas-tu depuis... **Commença-t-il timidement.

Je compris qu'il faisait allusion à notre rupture.

**_ Ça va… Et toi ?**

**_ Je mentirais si je te disais la même chose… **Avoua-t-il.

Nous entendîmes Leah pouffer depuis le canapé, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention.

**_ Je suis désolée que les choses se soient terminées ainsi entre nous, mais je ne voulais pas te mentir et me mentir à moi-même. Tu mérites mieux Edward…**

**_ Il n'y aura jamais rien de mieux que toi Bella…**

**_ Elle ne te reprendra pas, alors arrête ton cinéma !** Intervint mon amie depuis le canapé.

**_ Leah !** La réprimandai-je.

**_ Non, elle a raison. Je ne devrais pas te dire de telles choses. Tu es franche avec moi et même si ça me fait souffrir, je t'en remercie. T'avoir à mes côtés n'aurait servi à rien si tu n'es pas heureuse. Il me faut juste du temps pour me faire à l'idée qu'on ne sera jamais plus que des amis à présent.**

Je baissai la tête, ne trouvant rien à lui dire de réconfortant. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai à son contact glacé et il la retira aussitôt, peiné.

**_ Désolée… Je… J'ai plus l'habitude… **Avouai-je, honteuse.

**_ Je comprends. Je vais te laisser, maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien et qu'on veille sur toi… **Dit-il en jetant un œil vers Leah qui avait toujours les bras croisés.

**_ Tu reviendras me voir ?**

Il sourit d'une manière torturée, comme lui seul savait le faire.

**_ Je ne pense pas, du moins pas dans les prochains mois. Je compte voyager pas mal, pour me changer les idées… Si j'y arrive… Mais je t'écrirai si tu veux ? Je suis plus à l'aise avec cette méthode de communication… **Plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris, me rappelant alors qu'il gardait, malgré sa jeunesse apparente, les manières de l'époque à laquelle il avait vécu.

**_ Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…**

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa le front.

**_ Prend soin de toi Bella… **Dit-il juste avant de s'en aller à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je restai plantée là quelques secondes à regarder l'endroit par où il avait fui. Ca faisait bizarre, c'était presque comme si j'avais halluciné, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La vérité était qu'il ne me manquait pas tant que je l'aurais cru, en fait, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui avant qu'il ne réapparaisse, et il avait dû s'en rendre compte. Je m'en voulais de continuer à le faire souffrir de cette manière, mais je savais qu'il m'était impossible de faire autrement.

**_ Eurk ! Même quand ils ne sont plus là ça empeste encore ! Ça me donne la nausée !** Dit Leah en me ramenant sur terre.

**_ N'exagère pas.** répliquai-je d'un ton morne.

**_ Mais c'est la stricte vérité et si tu avais l'odorat aussi développé que nous, tu le saurais aussi ! **

Je ne répondis rien, encore perdue dans mes pensées.

**_ Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tout le monde a des déceptions amoureuses dans la vie… Même les vampires apparemment !** Ricana-t-elle, mais elle se reprit bien vite en voyant mon regard réprobateur. **Ok, il souffre, mais c'est comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas lui mentir pour qu'il se sente mieux, ce serait pire que tout ! Il a beau dire, mais il s'en remettra tôt ou tard… Beaucoup plus tard dans son cas, mais il finira par avancer sans toi ! Surtout quand il croisera la route d'une jolie femelle vampire qui lui fera les yeux doux. Ça reste un mec ton Edward, crois-moi !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ne pus retenir un sourire. Cette fille avait le don de me dérider, même dans le pire des moments et Dieu seul savait combien j'en avais besoin à ce moment-là, surtout avec Jacob et sa parfaite petite amie dans le coin. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en me laissant lourdement tomber dans la fauteuil.

**_ Allez, fais pas cette tête… Ca va peut-être t'étonner venant de moi, mais n'oublie pas le proverbe « après la pluie le beau temps » ! Même si tu as l'impression que rien ne va comme tu voudrais en ce moment, le vent tourne et à un moment ou à un autre, ça ira mieux…**

Je la regardai, perplexe.

**_ Tu as raison, venant de toi c'est assez… Déroutant ! **La taquinai-je.

**_ Contrairement à ce que tout le monde à l'air de penser, je ne suis pas toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Il m'arrive à moi aussi d'être un boute-en-train plein d'optimisme !**

**_ En parlant de ça, vous discutiez de quoi Embry et toi sur la plage ?**

**_ Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Il était en train de m'avouer quelque chose quand je l'ai planté pour te rejoindre ! **Dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

**_ Où vas-tu ? **

**_ Je vais le voir ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais j'adore les potins et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire en avait tout l'air ! Je t'appelle plus tard pour te raconter ! **Lança-t-elle en sortant.

Leah m'étonnerait toujours. Je secouai la tête en souriant puis me levais pour monter dans ma chambre consulter mes mails. Quelques heures plus tard, Charlie me téléphona pour prendre de mes nouvelles et m'avertir de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner, qu'il passerait la nuit à Port Angeles. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner sur le fait que passer la nuit à l'hôtel avec une femme n'était plus de son âge, mais en fait j'étais heureuse pour lui. Il était vraiment épanoui depuis qu'il fréquentait Sue et j'espérais que ça continuerait longtemps.

La nuit était tombée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je m'étais allongée pour lire et ce fut avec étonnement que je constatais que j'étais arrivée aux dernières pages de mon livre.

Je commençai tout juste l'épilogue quand j'entendis un bruit. Je me redressai sur mon lit, attentive au moindre mouvement. Ne voyant rien, je me levai, le cœur battant la chamade, et m'approchai doucement de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était restée ouverte et je regrettais tout à coup mon imprudence. Alors que j'allais la refermer, une silhouette surgit devant moi et je poussai un cri en tombant à la renverse.

**_ Bella ! Ça va ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… **S'excusa Jacob en se penchant pour m'aider à me relever.

**_ Bon sang ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à une heure pareille ?**

**_ Je voulais qu'on finisse la discussion qu'on a commencé sur la plage…**

**_ J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. **Rétorquai-je en croisant les bras.

**_ Peut-être, mais pas moi !**

Je soupirais bruyamment.

**_ Très bien je t'écoute, mais fais vite, j'allais me coucher là. **Dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le lit.

Jacob passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et commença à arpenter la pièce. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, alors je décidais d'attendre patiemment qu'il commence, même si je redoutais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

**(POV Jacob)**

J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir fait le plus dur en venant jusque chez Bella, mais une fois debout devant elle, je doutais. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais en venant la voir ? Par où commencer ? J'inspirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

**_ J'ai repensé à ce qu'on s'est dit sur la plage, enfin surtout à ce que toi tu m'as dit…**

**_ Jacob…**

**_ Non, laisse-moi finir. Je tiens à ce que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire cette fois.**

Elle hocha la tête, vaincue.

**_ La vie est étrange parfois… J'ai tellement espéré que tu quittes Edward… Je l'ai souhaité à un point tel que j'y pensais tous les jours. Je me demandais à chaque fois ce qu'il avait de plus, ce que je pouvais faire pour que tu me remarques, que tu l'oublies un peu, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Et au moment où je décide de me faire une raison et de partir loin, tu le quittes. **Je gardais le silence un moment en la fixant. **Hannah est quelqu'un de bien…**

**_ Je sais… **Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**_ C'est une fille géniale, mais elle n'est pas toi…**

Elle releva la tête et me regarda d'un air perdu.

**_Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

Je m'approchai d'elle.

**_ Si je suis parti, c'était pour te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais et t'oublier par la même occasion. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, crois-moi, mais rien n'y fait… Je t'ai dans la peau et personne ne peut changer ça… C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Hannah… Parce que je t'aime, Bella.**

Je la regardai avec une certaine appréhension. C'était la première fois que je lui disais les choses aussi clairement et son silence ne me rassurait pas. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout, n'ayant plus rien à perdre et approchais mon visage du sien. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, juste de quoi lui permettre de décider de la suite des évènements.

A mon plus grand soulagement elle réduisit le dernier écart entre nous et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, mais lorsque ses lèvres commencèrent à s'animer sur les miennes, je crus défaillir. Elle s'allongea alors sur le lit en m'entraînant dans sa chute, ses mains fermement agrippées à mon t-shirt, comme si elle craignait que je ne m'en aille. Je sentis l'une d'elle remonter en direction de mon cou pour aller fourrager mes cheveux. J'avais tant désiré ce moment que j'eus l'impression de vivre un rêve l'espace d'un instant.

A mon tour, je donnais l'ordre à l'une de mes mains d'aller explorer son corps. Elle se faufila sous son haut et se mit à caresser son ventre. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement tant la douceur de sa peau me déconcertait. Je sentis alors mon t-shirt remonter vers ma tête. Bella était en train de me déshabiller. Je m'alarmai en me rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Murmurais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle me dévisagea en silence. Elle avait les joues rougies et je pu discerner dans son regard quelque chose semblable à du… Désir ?

Elle me sourit tendrement et caressa mon visage. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce contact si apaisant.

**_ Je t'aime Jake…**

Je les rouvris presque instantanément et la dévisageai, surpris par sa déclaration.

**_ Edward a réellement compté pour moi et je pensais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, mais quand tu as décidé de couper les ponts à mon retour d'Italie, je me suis sentie… Vide. J'ai d'abord mis ça sur le compte de notre amitié qui me manquait, mais plus le temps passait et plus le vide que je ressentais s'intensifiait. J'avais beau essayer de me changer les idées, tout me ramenait toujours à toi. Quand tu as quitté la Push, ça a été pire que tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai remué ciel et terre… Mais quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu étais avec Hannah… Tu t'étais refait une vie et j'ai cru que tout était perdu… Et te voilà, dans ma chambre, à me dire ce que je voulais entendre depuis si longtemps… Alors c'est à mon tour d'être totalement franche avec toi. **Elle inspira profondément. **Je t'aime Jacob.**

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. La fille que j'aimais depuis qu'on s'amusait à faire des gâteaux de boue me faisait une déclaration !

**_ Dis quelque chose… **Me pria-t-elle, anxieuse.

Pour unique réponse, je l'embrassai fougueusement. D'abord surprise, elle me rendit bien vite mon baiser, ses mains allant déjà explorer mon dos. Ses jambes crochetèrent mes hanches afin de nous rapprocher un peu plus et je ne pus retenir un gémissement en sentant nos corps se mouler presque à la perfection. Presque, car nous étions encore entravés par nos vêtements. Je n'avais qu'une envie la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite. Comme si mes pensées avaient trouvé écho en elle, elle recommença à me déshabiller, si bien qu'en deux secondes je me retrouvai torse nu.

**_ Bella…**

**_ J'ai envie de toi… **

Je frémis en entendant sa phrase lourde de sens.

**_ Tu es sûre que…**

**_ Sûre et certaine !**

Je lui souris, heureux qu'elle ait autant envie de moi, que moi d'elle. Elle m'attira à nouveau vers elle et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, puis ma bouche quitta la sienne et commença à explorer sa mâchoire, puis le creux de son cou. J'avais envie de découvrir chaque centimètre carré de son corps, de savourer l'effet que je lui faisais. Je voulais la torturer un peu aussi, alors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je lui ôtais son t-shirt et poursuivis ma découverte. Bella se mit à gémir et à se tortiller sous moi, m'assurant ainsi qu'elle appréciait ce que je lui faisais. Je constatais également qu'elle avait chaud en léchant la fine pellicule d'eau salée sur sa peau. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait était tout bonnement exquise, surtout celle due à son excitation, qui fit au passage augmenter la mienne à présent visible à travers mon pantalon.

**_ Arrête de jouer, Jake… **Souffla-t-elle, haletante.

Je souris contre sa peau puis me redressai un peu pour la regarder.

**_ J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, je ne vais pas bouder mon plaisir ! Et puis, tu me dois bien ça !**

**_ Tu as raison, mais laisse-moi t'aider un peu quand même… **Dit-elle en s'attaquant aux boutons de mon pantalon.

Je souris en reprenant mes baisers, mais me figeais en pensant au préservatif.

**_ Bella attends ! On ne peut pas…**

**_ Bien sûr que si ! On est tous les deux consentants et Charlie n'est pas là !**

**_ Non, je parle pas de ça, je n'ai rien pour nous protéger… Je ne pensais pas qu'on… Enfin tu vois… **Bredouillai-je, penaud.

Elle me sourit tendrement.

**_ Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit et je prends la pilule si ça peut te rassurer…**

**_ Oh ! **Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, trop soulagé à cette idée.

**_ Et toi ? Avec Hannah, est-ce que vous…**

**_ Non ! Non, rien de mon côté non plus ! **

**_ Problème réglé alors… **Souffla-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle finissait de déboutonner mon pantalon.

Je souris également alors que mes mains furetaient dans son dos afin de défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je grognai de frustration en constatant que c'était bien plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais pensé et sans contrôler mon geste, je le déchirai.

**_ Désolé… **m'excusai-je, confus.

Elle mit sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et finit de l'enlever. Elle se retrouva alors à moitié nue devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir en voyant sa magnifique poitrine. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et m'aperçus que ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que précédemment, alors je décidai de la rassurer.

**_ Tu es magnifique… **Soufflais-je en posant une main sur un de ses seins.

Ma bouche elle, ne put se retenir d'aller titiller l'autre, le léchant et le suçotant à loisir. Je la sentis se cambrer légèrement et, en un rapide coup d'œil, constatai qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains vinrent alors se perdre dans mes cheveux, comme pour m'encourager silencieusement à continuer. Après un moment, je descendis plus bas en parsemant son ventre de petits baisers enflammés jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la barrière de son pantalon.

J'entrepris de défaire la fermeture et plaçant une main de chaque côté, je le fis glisser doucement, emmenant sa petite culotte avec au passage. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais, comme pour laisser une trace indélébile sur cette terre presque conquise.

Une fois entièrement libre de toute entrave textile, je contemplais Bella dans son entier. Elle était à couper le souffle. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que j'aurais droit à un tel spectacle, j'aurais sûrement répondu à cette personne qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Je dus rester silencieux un peu trop longtemps, car Bella chercha tout à coup à se recouvrir. J'arrêtais son geste.

**_ Non… Tu es sublime… **Répétais-je pour la rasséréner.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je descendis du lit pour me débarrasser de mes derniers habits. Son regard glissa naturellement vers mon membre fièrement dressé, et à mon tour je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand je la vis ouvrir légèrement la bouche de stupéfaction.

**_ Wow…**

Instinctivement, je plaçai mes mains devant moi, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Je la vis alors se mettre à genoux sur le lit et me tendre la main. Je la saisis avec hésitation, mais la rejoignis sur le lit. Elle me caressa le visage et ancra son regard au mien un instant avant de m'embrasser, délicatement cette fois. A travers ce baiser, je sentais qu'elle m'invitait silencieusement à me détendre. Je le lui rendis donc avec toute la tendresse et l'amour dont j'étais capable, puis l'allongeai doucement et m'installai par la même occasion entre ses jambes.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir quand mon membre entra en contact avec son intimité déjà prête à m'accueillir. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour chercher un dernier signe d'approbation et quand elle me sourit, je me plaçai en face de son antre et la pénétrai doucement. Elle se raidit un peu en s'agrippant à mes épaules. Je m'arrêtai un instant, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence, puis repris ma progression quand elle me fit signe de poursuivre.

Cette sensation était toute nouvelle pour nous et ne m'y connaissant pas trop, je restai à l'écoute de la moindre réaction de Bella afin de lui éviter toute souffrance inutile.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et commença doucement à onduler des hanches, m'arrachant ainsi un grognement de plaisir. Je commençai alors à la suivre, accélérant tout doucement le rythme. Je plongeai ma tête au creux de son cou et y déposai une myriade de baisers tandis qu'elle gémissait elle aussi.

**_ Tu es… Brûlant… **Souffla-t-elle, haletante.

**_ Désolé…**

**_ Ne le sois pas. **Dit-elle en remontant un peu plus les jambes pour mieux m'accueillir en elle.

Je la visitai de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin. Elle me rendait fou et je savais qu'à cette allure-là, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps, malgré ma nature… Endurante.

**_ Ooh… Jake…**

Je n'avais jamais entendu une façon aussi sensuelle de dire mon surnom. Bella allait me rendre fou à gémir ainsi. Je fermai les yeux et tentais de contrôler ma respiration devenue anarchique, sans pour autant arrêter de la visiter encore et encore.

Alors qu'un de ses bras entourait mon cou, je sentis ses ongles pénétrer la chair tendue de mes fesses. Ce geste m'excita d'avantage, malgré la douleur et je dus faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas venir tout de suite.

C'était sans compter sur les gémissements de Bella, qui étaient à présent devenu des cris, et le fait que j'eus la mauvaise idée d'humer son odeur si délicieuse pour, soit disant, me calmer.

**_ Bella… Je… Bon sang… **Balbutiai-je, perdu dans les prémices du plaisir. J'aurais voulu qu'elle vienne avant moi, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lutter contre la nature et me déversais alors en elle, parcouru par des milliers de frissons.

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait de me sentir me répandre en elle ou à autre chose, mais avant même que je ne sois remis de mes émotions, je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et se cambrer en gémissant mon nom dans un cri libérateur.

Je retombai doucement sur elle, épuisé mais comblé comme jamais. Ma tête posée contre sa poitrine, j'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je sentis alors sa main glisser dans mes cheveux. Nous gardâmes le silence un moment jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs se soient calmés, puis je relevai la tête vers elle afin de la contempler. Elle me sourit en caressant ma joue.

**_ Je t'aime…**

**_ Moi aussi… **Soufflais-je, heureux comme jamais.

Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et l'attirai vers moi avant de nous recouvrir. Quand j'entendis sa respiration régulière, je sus qu'elle s'était endormie. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois sur le sommet de la tête et, dans un soupir de bien être, la rejoignis dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Après 20 chapitres, voici ENFIN le premier lemon ! Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu faire preuve d'autant de patience, non pas que vous soyez des obsédés, mais quand même ! lol

J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances, surtout après tout ce temps ! Je ferai un gros effort pour vous donner la suite dans les semaines à venir et pas dans 4 mois ! lol

Bon je crois que c'est l'heure des reviews, non ?


End file.
